Change Change Change
by Chuk49
Summary: AU Beginning but will use happenings from the show. Starts as Shenny and will eventually be Lenny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay. I still don't own these characters but am borrowing them again.**

 **I am probably writing a story no one will like, but I need to get it out of my head. It will be Shenny to start and then eventually Lenny.**

Dr. Leonard Hofstadter thought he was completely ready for what he would face in attempting to become Dr. Sheldon Cooper's roommate. He had talked to all his ex-roommates and all those who tried and failed. He also felt prepared for the actual job of living with him. He knew who he was and how he acted. While it was true he was still one of the few individuals at Caltech who had not been putdown by Dr. Cooper, he figured his experiences with his mother would enable him to cope.

Of course, the question others would ask him was, 'Why would you put yourself through it?' All the ex-roommates had to admit the apartment was really nice and the rent was very reasonable. And then Leonard had to admit he was curious how it would be to room with Dr. Cooper. In spite of how they found him obnoxious and condescending, everyone also agreed he was one of the smartest individuals they knew. Leonard was also fascinated by Sheldon's childhood and his Eidetic memory.

And now as he sat there signing the roommate agreement, he congratulated himself that everything had gone pretty much as he expected. He was actually enjoying going through this ridiculous document, finding most of the things interesting.

It was at that moment that his life changed forever. She came through the door without knocking, and with his first look, he was lost. It wasn't just that she was flat out gorgeous even in the ugly uniform she was wearing, but there was something about her that he sensed immediately. And nothing she would ever do would change how he felt about her from that first moment.

But who was she? Why did she just come in without knocking?

She was speaking at she came in, "Shelly, I stopped off and got supper. It was so slow at work they had me leave early."

Then she saw Leonard, and obviously surprised, said "Hello."

Leonard managed to stammer out a "Hi."

"Shelly, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Sheldon turned to face her, obviously irritated that the process had been interrupted. "You know I do not appreciate you calling me Shelly." When she just smiled at him, he sighed and said, "Leonard, this is my girlfriend Penny. Penny, this is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, my new roommate."

Leonard's mind reeled, this goddess, the love of his life, was Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend? How could that be?

Penny smiled and said, "Glad to meet you, Leonard, I hope you know what you're getting into."

Sheldon said, "Yah, Yah, we know. No one wants to be Sheldon Cooper's roommate." He looked pointedly at Leonard, "May we get back on track?"

Leonard nodded and turned back but his mind was still churning. Did she live here with Sheldon? He now began to doubt whether this had been a good idea. How could he stand seeing them together? How about if they had sex? He was almost ill thinking about it. Reluctantly, he returned his mind to finishing up the agreement.

Penny put the food in the kitchen and told Sheldon, "While you finish that up, I'm going to go home and change." Then she asked, "Leonard, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Sheldon quickly spoke up, "He can't stay, we don't have enough food."

Penny answered, "Oh, we can figure something out, he can have some of mine."

Leonard was relieved, she didn't live here. But he decided he wasn't ready for supper and seeing them together. He had to be alone and figure all this out. "Thank you, Penny, but I have plans."

Penny nodded and went out the door. As they finished up going through the agreement, she returned wearing shorts and a shirt that showed some cleavage. Leonard tried valiantly not to stare. He knew he had to get out of there.

He quickly said his goodbyes, telling Sheldon he would get his key from him at work, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own these characters, but I like to play with them.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I understand how some of you have reservations about the story. I hope you can stick with me and find some enjoyment in it.**

By the time Leonard reached his apartment, he had calmed down and began to see that there were very positive possibilities in what was occurring as well.

Making himself a cup of coffee and settling down on the couch, he went over everything in his head, Normally, if he had met a girl like Penny, he would have no chance to spend time with her, let alone get to know her and have her get to know him. But now, she was his roommate's girlfriend. He would be with her on a regular basis. To get to talk, to perhaps connect as friends. He knew one thing, as strange as it seemed, he had not changed his feelings about Penny. Was it love at first sight? He didn't know about that, but somehow he knew he needed her in his life. It was not just about sex (although he was sure it would be awesome), but he was in it for the long haul.

You could even find a silver lining in the fact Sheldon was her boyfriend. Usually with a girl that looked like Penny, you would expect her to be dating tall, handsome, athletic types that he could never compete with. But she was dating Sheldon, who was a lot like him; just a little taller and a little smarter.

In any case, the bottom line was whether he wanted to suffer watching her being with Sheldon and get to spend time with her or not see her any more. There was really no question, he wanted to be around her, to be part of her life. And who knew what the future held for any of them.

He wasn't kidding himself, it would be tough at times, but he had no doubt about his decision.

Suddenly, he realized he hadn't eaten and was hungry. He made himself a sandwich and sat down to check over his to do list for moving. Even if it had not worked out with Sheldon, he had decided he would move somewhere, so he had already taken most of the steps he needed. There had really been no danger of him getting messed up with every apartment in Pasadena begging for tenants.

There was one new project that he had to take care of though. The last roommate had left a message for Sheldon on Leonard's new room wall and he needed to get it painted. He quickly made a list of things that would be needed; and after eating, set out to purchase them. After getting them loaded in his car, he decided to call it a night. Tomorrow was Thursday, he would get the key and do the painting on Saturday. He had already set a date for the movers and would have to get back to them with specifics now that he knew where he was going.

He decided he would go over to the apartment Thursday night and hopefully spend some time with Penny. Taking comfort in that thought, he took a shower, did his absolutions, and went to bed.

The next day, he picked up the key from Sheldon at work. He also got a roommate ID card and a pin, which he immediately decided he would never wear. That night, as planned, he went over to hope to spend time with Penny. He was disappointed when Sheldon informed him she was working the dinner shift and wouldn't be home until almost 10.

But then Sheldon told him he was glad he came over because he wanted to give him the complete schedule for each day of the week. That is, bathroom times, breakfast menu, supper menu and events to take place each night.

Resignedly, Leonard sat down as Sheldon went through each day. Leonard was glad to see there was a little flexibility. He also wondered if Penny was involved with Halo night or some of the others. Then Sheldon came to Friday night. By this time Leonard was only half listening, but instantly stiffened when Sheldon said, "And we complete the week with Coitus night."

Leonard's mind raced, Coitus Night? That meant they were having sex.

Sheldon had gone on, "This is they only night I stay up past 9:30, the process for coitus begins at 10:00."

Leonard berated himself for somehow hoping that they were not sexually involved. It had obviously been wishful thinking. He then told himself that nothing had changed, all that he had thought through the night before was still relevant, but he also knew his resolve was to be more extremely tested. In spite of that, he was still a little bemused that Sheldon had a schedule even for that. He found a little comfort in that it seemed rather cold.

When it was apparent that Sheldon was done, Leonard quickly excused himself and left. All the way back to his apartment, he struggled to keep the thought of the two of them together out of his mind.

When he got to his room, he knew he needed to find something to occupy his mind, to give it time to cope with what he had heard.

For some reason, he suddenly thought of Howard. He had been planning to talk to him for some time now. Except for when they occasionally ran into each other at work, it had been at least three months since he had spent any time with him.

When he had first come to Caltech, he, Howard, and Raj Koothrappali had been together several nights a week. Raj and Howard were even closer spending most of their time together. But, then Raj's grant had run out and he had been forced to return to India. It wasn't the same after that. Howard, who lived with his mother, became more dependent on her and spent a lot of time at home.

He had always been the champion of the cheesy pickup line, the one who handled rejection like a badge of courage; but after Raj left, he seemed to lose his ability to absorb the rejections.

Howard's mother answered the phone, "This is Leonard, is Howard there?"

He could feel her smile as she said, "Leonard. It's great to hear from you. Yes, he's here."

She then yelled out, as Leonard had to move the phone away from his ear. He didn't realize how much he had missed hearing her.

"HOWARD, LEONARD'S ON THE PHONE."

Leonard then heard Howard's voice but couldn't make out what he said. His mother continued, "JUST PICK UP THE PHONE."

She then spoke to Leonard in a normal voice, "He'll be with you in a second. How have you been Leonard?"

Before Leonard could answer, Howard's voice came on the line and his mother hung up.

Sounding weary, Howard said, "What do you want, Leonard?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to get together. We could go out for a drink or maybe play some video games."

Howard sounded peeved now, "What brought this on? Am I your project for the week or something?"

Leonard felt sorry for him but was also getting a little pissed at his attitude, "What's your problem, Howard? Can't an old friend just call?"

"Cut the BS, Leonard, what do you want?"

Leonard took a deep breath, "Okay, there is something I want to discuss with you, but I have been planning to call you for some time. I do miss you."

Howard's voice turned more conciliatory, "I miss you too. What's going on?"

Suddenly Leonard knew what would work. If there ever was anyone who liked gossip, it was Howard Wolowitz. "I suppose you heard I am going to move in with Sheldon Cooper."

Howard grew more animated, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first. I was going to give you a hard time, but even I couldn't kick a man that was down."

"Yes, you could. But what I wanted to see you about is some juicy gossip about him. Something you will not believe."

"Okay, you got me. Why don't you meet me at that little bar on twelfth we used to go to with Raj?"

"Great, about," looking at his watch, "Eight o'clock?"

"See you then."

Leonard was waiting at a table when Howard came in. After waving him over and they both had ordered a beer and took their first sip, Howard spoke first, "Sorry about the way I acted on the phone. I just have to stop feeling sorry for myself. Mom's even about had it. She's threatening to throw me out."

Leonard answered, "Well, I haven't really been much of a friend. I should have called you long before this."

Howard took a big drink and said, "Who would blame you? I haven't been very good company."

"Have you talked to Raj lately?"

"No. Every time I talk to him, he just tells me how good it is to be back with his old friends. He also has a steady girlfriend now. They're talking about getting married."

Leonard decided it was time to change the subject, "Speaking of girlfriends, guess who has one?"

At first Howard showed no emotion, thinking Leonard was just going to let him know he had one too. Then he remembered what Leonard said on the phone and his eyes widened. "You don't mean, not Sheldon Cooper."

Leonard managed a smile, "Yes, Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Suddenly he realized this was going to be harder than he thought. "But the thing is, you should see her, she's a gorgeous blond."

"Really?" Then he smirked, "Is she blind, deaf, both?"

Leonard laughed in spite of himself, "No, in fact, she's perfect."

He quickly realized he might have revealed something of his feelings. Maybe it was the way he said it. Howard gave him a glance but Leonard acted innocent and the moment passed.

"How did he manage that?"

"I don't know. That's the big mystery."

"Are they having sex?"

Now Leonard knew this had been a mistake. He quickly lied, "How would I know? I haven't even moved in yet."

"Is there anyway I can see her for myself?"

Now Leonard was really regretting the whole thing. This was hardly helping him forget about them. He decided to try and end it by saying, "Why don't you let me at least get settled in and then maybe I can do something."

Then he said, "We really need to try to keep in touch. Maybe we could agree to see a movie once in awhile or play some video games."

Howard smiled, "I would like that. Why don't you come over for dinner some night, my Mom would love to see you and it would show her I am trying to get back out there."

"That would be great." He looked at his watch, "I should be heading home. It's been good to see you, Howard."

"You too, Leonard." As they rose he said, "Don't forget about me seeing Sheldon's squeeze though."

Then, as Leonard moved away, he said, "Hey, what's her name?"

Leonard called back over his shoulder, "Penny."

Leonard spent the night tossing and turning but as they say, things looked better in the morning, He was able to return to his original position that this if it was necessary to suffer some bad times to be with her, he would. He did wonder if he wanted to see her before she had her weekly sex with Sheldon that night, but the question became moot when Sheldon told him she was working the late shift again and was irritated it might effect their schedule.

Leonard did decide that he wasn't going to stay home and mope so he just decided to admit he was pathetic and go out and have a few drinks alone.

To avoid the hassle of having to find a way home, if he did drink too much, he walked to a bar near his apartment. He was happy to find that, although it was busy, it was arranged so that people felt some privacy at their tables and they could hear themselves talk.

After he sat down and ordered a drink, he saw two women sit down at a table near him. With their backs turned toward him, he wondered if they were mother and daughter, but when the short blond turned, he saw there was nothing 'little' about her.

Suddenly, she looked his way and he quickly turned his head hoping she hadn't caught him looking at her assets.

Sneaking a look back, he was mortifed to see she was still looking at him and then turned to talk to her table-mate, who then looked over at him. He hunched down and wondered if he should leave or at least change tables. Deciding that would make it worse, he studiously ignored them.

Then he heard a noise and to his horror, turned and saw the blond was coming up to his table.

Getting ready to apologize, he heard her say, "Doctor Hofstadter, I know I am being presumptuous, but I just had to come over and tell you how much I was impressed at your lecture at the Science Presentation last month."

Feeling a huge wave of relief, Leonard said, "Thank you, Miss…"

"Bernadette Rostankowski."

Leonard thought, 'Wow, that's a mouthful.' Then he could not stop his mind from thinking she had other things that would be a mouthful also.

Then, completely disgusted with himself, he earnestly said, "I am glad you found it valulable."

"Yes, you made me wish I had stayed in Physics instead of changing to Microbiology."

Leonard was about to continue, when he realized she was still standing. "Would you like to sit down and join me?"

She looked back at her table and said, "Thank you, but I better rejoin my friend." Then she said, "Why don't you come and join us? I know Amy would like to meet you."

Deciding it would be rude to turn her down after he had invited her, he agreed. He also found he liked talking to her, although her voice grated his ears a little.

As they sat down, Bernadette said, "Amy, this is Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. Doctor Hofstadter, this is Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy said, "It was not necessary to introduce him to me since you discussed him before you left the table."

She then turned to Leonard, "It is good to meet you, Doctor. But I must warn you, this is not a pick up. There will no touching or kissing, up to and including coitus."

Leoanrd stared at her, but the mention of coitus saddened him for a moment. Bernadette seemed to sense it but didn't say anything. Leaonrd managed to finally get out, "Okay."

Then he said, "But could you call me Leonard, it gets tiresome saying Doctor all night."

Amy nodded, "That seems logical. For that reason you may call me Amy as well."

Leonard turned to Bernadette, "You said you had changed to Microbiology, where do you work?"

Bernadette looked rueful, "I am working on my thesis. It is going slow because I have to work full time to pay the bills. I work at the Cheesecake Factory."

Leonard was surprised, she worked in the same restaurant that Penny did. He was about to say something, but thought of how many different locations they had in the area. Then he didn't even know Penny's last name. And if they could determine they worked together, did he really want to discuss her and Sheldon? He decided to just let it go.

On the other hand, he could sympathize about her treatise. He could imagine how difficult it would be to concentrate and find time to write working full time. For once, he had been grateful for an academic family. He had been able to work at home with his mother being more considerate than any other time in his life. He knew what he said was lame, but it was all he could think of, "Just keep at it, I am sure you can do it."

He then turned to Amy, "How about you? What is your doctorate in?"

"Neurobiology. I work at a lab at UCLA. Bernadette says you work at Caltech."

"Yes, I am an experimental Physicist."

"Starting in two weeks, I will be working there for about five months. I have been offered an opportunity to expand my work with attempting to better understand the roots of emotion with the use of testing on monkeys."

"Congratulations. I hope you will look me up when you get there. Perhaps I can show you around."

"That could be helpful. Thank you."

Leonard could not avoid looking how she was dressed, at her hair style and her glasses. She appeared to do everything she could to be as unattractive as possible.

They continued to talk into the night. Then Leonard happened to look at his watch and saw it was ten o'clock. It suddenly hit him that Sheldon and Penny were probably undressing right then. The thought of them together saddened him and this time Bernadette noticed and spoke up. "Is everything all right, Leonard?"

Embarrassed at being caught, Leonard mumbled, "Yes, I'm fine."

Bernadette looked unconvinced, but said nothing more.

After a few more drinks, the talk turned more personal. Leonard found out that his was not the only mother that could have a profound affect on your life. Amy opened up about how she had been brought up and Leonard understood why she acted and dressed as she did. Her mother had attempted to drive anything dealing with sexuality out of her. To be afraid and ashamed of how she felt and what she wanted.

Unfortunately, the drinks he had consumed and the thoughts of sex again made him think of Sheldon and Penny. By now they were probably sleeping in each other arms. Bernadette again noticed and this time she did not let it go. Finally Leonard said, "I'm sorry, I am dealing with a personal problem and am letting it sometimes affect me."

Then he looked at his watch. "I probably should call it a night. I am moving to a new apartment and have a long day ahead of me."

Bernadette nodded. She wished she could help him with whatever was bothering him. It seemed like something was hurting him. As they got up to leave, she impulsively did something she usually didn't.

She said, "Maybe we could get together again some time and talk." She quickly wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Leonard. "Here's where I can be reached."

Leonard was confused, 'Was this personal? Or really professional interest?' He didn't want to refuse her but he also didn't want to misunderstand what she wanted. He finally compromised by handing his business card to both of them and said, "That sounds good. You can reach me at these numbers."

Bernadette then said, "I called for an Uber, can we drop you off?"

"No, my apartment is in walking distance. I'll be fine."

They said their goodbyes and left.

A couple hours earlier, at ten thirty, Penny had returned to her apartment, took a shower, and went to bed.

Leonard arrived at the apartment the next morning at eight o'clock. It took him three trips to get all his paint stuff on the elevator. He felt guilty holding it open, but luckily no one seemed to want to use it. When he arrived at the fourth floor, he held the elevator again and took the small stepladder into the apartment.

Sheldon was watching TV, sitting in his spot. Looking up he said, "Excellent idea, Leonard. With your small stature, that will enable you to reach some of the top shelves."

"This is for painting my room, Sheldon."

"Don't your painters provide their own equipment? What kind of amateurs did you hire?"

Leonard took the ladder into his room. When he came out he said, "There are no painters. I am going to do it myself."

Sheldon looked shocked, "Do you believe that is wise? I am not comfortable with you painting in my apartment."

"It's my apartment too, and don't worry, I know what I am doing. Now, can you help me bring my other equipment in?"

Muttering, Sheldon followed him out. Leonard could only shake his head when Sheldon picked up the lightest things possible, the drop cloths.

With that being Sheldon's only contribution, it still took Leonard two more trips to get his stuff inside. Finally, he was able to release the elevator.

When he got back into his room, Sheldon was in there, with a dour expression on his face and still muttering about not obtaining professional help.

Ignoring him, Leonard set out to get started, putting down the drop cloths. Seeing he was being ignored, Sheldon left.

About a half hour later, he came back in to complain. When he entered though, he could see Leonard was doing the taping prior to starting and it all looked very well done. Left with nothing to complain about, he left.

Leonard had finished up the pre-work and had been painting for about fifteen minutes when he heard Penny come through the door.

"Good morning, Sheldon. I assume the coffee is ready."

"Good morning, Penny. Yes, I know you cannot proceed without your caffeine fix."

As she poured a cup, she asked, "Do you know if Leonard is coming over today?"

"He is already here. He, if you can believe it, is painting his room."

"Really."

Carrying her cup she went down the hall and looked through the open door. Then she came in and watched for a minute before speaking.

"Wow, I'm impressed, looks like you really know what you are doing."

"Thanks, maybe you should try to convince your boyfriend."

"Nah, not worth the effort. He can't understand anyone doing physical labor unless absolutely necessary."

As she sipped her coffee, she noticed he had an extra roller. "Do you want some help?"

Leonard stopped and smiled. "Sure, if you want to. Don't feel obligated though."

She just smiled and took her cup back to the kitchen. When she returned, she started on the opposite wall.

Sheldon looked in, shook his head, and returned to his spot.

After a few minutes, Penny asked, "How did you come to learn how to do this?"

"When I was in High School, I spent the summers with my Uncle Floyd. One year, he was renovating a house. He figured painting was something I could do that would not result in me losing a finger...or a hand...or an arm."

Penny laughed and Leonard's heart melted. She said, "Not to good around tools, huh?"

"In a word, no."

Leonard went on, as they continued to paint, "How about you, Penny, where did you learn?"

"When you grow up on a farm, you pick up a few things."

"Where was that?"

"Just outside of Omaha, Nebraska. How about you, Leonard, where were you brought up?" Penny had checked him out on the internet but was enjoying talking with him.

"New Jersey."

"You are a long way from home."

As far as possible, Leonard thought but didn't say anything.

They painted in a comfortable silence for a while until Penny exclaimed, "Oh, Crap."

Leonard quickly turned to look asking, "What's wrong, are you alright?"

Penny was stepping away from the wall. "I'm fine, I just noticed the time. I have to get going, I promised I would meet with Bernadette before work."

It came out before Leonard even thought about it, "Bernadette Rostankowski?"

Penny stopped and stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"I ran into her and her friend Amy at a bar last night. She apparently had attended a lecture I gave and came up to tell how she liked it. I ended up joining them at their table. She mentioned she worked at the Cheesecake Factory but I didn't say anything because the odds were it was not the same location, but when you said Bernadette just now, I just reacted to the name."

Penny just shook her head, "Well, as they say, it's a small world."

She then added, "I do need to get going. It was fun working with you, Leonard. Thanks for letting me help."

Leonard decided to take a small chance, "Thank you, we make a great team."

Penny just smiled and after saying goodbye to Sheldon, headed for her apartment to change. While she was getting dressed she thought how fate sometimes takes a hand. For some time, she had been trying to find someone for Bernadette. The poor girl worked so hard between the Factory and her doctor thingy. She smirked to herself, the old Penny would have just took her out and loosened her up, but... But now, fate had stepped in, Leonard seemed to be perfect for her. He was smart, kind of cute, and short.

As she finished dressing, she noted that he also seemed to be a really good guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I still don't own anything.**

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really, honestly do appreciate receiving your input and opinions, whatever they are. Also, thank you to all you others who are still with me.**

When Penny entered the bar that was within walking distance of the Cheesecake Factory, Bernadette was already seated at a table.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up in traffic."

"Don't worry about it, I just got here myself."

After they ordered a couple of nonalcoholic drinks, Penny spoke first, "So, what's going on?"

"I know I should have asked you sooner, and I know you were looking forward to a day off, but could you possibly take my shift tomorrow?"

Usually Penny would be glad to help out, but she had been looking forward to getting a day off. It had been a long week. But she really didn't have anything special to do. Sheldon usually spent most of the day watching the same movies he had seen a hundred times and playing video games online. He had tried to get her interested in both but she just couldn't really get into it. Still, she had been looking forward to being able to just taking it easy. Also, maybe she could spend some time with Leonard and get to know him better.

"If you don't mind, can I ask why?"

Bernadette looked a little embarrassed, "It's my treatise. The Professor assigned to monitor me hasn't been too pleased lately at my progress. I was just hoping I could get a little further along before I meet with her on Monday."

For some reason, that struck a nerve with Penny and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Well, if you didn't go out and party at night, maybe you would get something done."

Bernadette looked bewildered, "Party? Where did you get that idea?"

Penny thought to herself, Damn, I didn't want to bring up Leonard this way. But, telling herself she had a point, she continued, "I know you and that strange friend of yours were out drinking last night."

"Amy's not strange. She's a brilliant scientist. And we weren't partying, we just…." Then she stopped and said, "How did you know what we were doing?"

Now really wishing she would have kept her mouth shut, Penny took a lighter tone and said, "You won't believe this, but Leonard is Sheldon's new roommate."

"Doctor Hofstadter?"

"Yeah, small world, huh?"

"Why did he tell you about me and Amy?"

Trying to get back on friendly terms, Penny told the whole story of how she had mentioned she was going to meet with a girl named Bernadette and Leonard had acted on that.

As a further attempt to get back to a good mood, she told Bernadette she would work for her.

Now mollified, Bernadette said, "Thank you. You know, I gave him my number last night."

Penny was thrilled. This was going better than she hoped. "So, you kind of like him?"

"Of course, he's really brilliant and I think he's cute."

"Would you like me to mention to him you'd like him to call you?"

"I don't know, that seems a little pushy, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but he might need a little shove. What did he do when you gave him the number?"

"He gave Amy and me his business card and said that's how we could reach him."

"See, he might be confused, thinking you just wanted to talk more shop. I promise I will be discreet."

Bernadette still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, but she really did want to see him again. "Okay, but I want to be sure he calls me because he wants to."

Penny smiled, "Don't worry, I'll just give him a little nudge."

As they finished their drinks and engaged in some small talk, Penny had a strange experience. Suddenly she felt like she was watching her and Bernadette outside her body. Then she suddenly found herself in a bar, sexily dressed and dancing with a faceless tall, muscular man. Then she and the same man were in an apartment having sex. It all faded away as fast as it had come.

Then she saw Bernadette looking quizzically at her. "Penny, are you all right? I seemed to have lost you there for a moment."

"It's okay, I'm sorry, my mind just wandered for a minute."

Bernadette nodded. She had only known Penny for about eight months but they had become pretty good friends, although they never had really done much outside work. When Bernadette had first met her, she had been a lot different. She had apparently been quite a party girl.

Then about six months before, something had happened and Penny had changed. She had moved to a new apartment and became much more subdued. That is when she and Bernadette had become closer. Bernadette had tried to talk to her about what had happened but Penny just said she thought it was time for a change. Then about four months ago, a man she recognized as Doctor Sheldon Cooper had started to come to the Factory every Tuesday night and sat at one of Penny's tables. When Bernadette asked Penny about him, she told her he was her boyfriend. Bernadette hadn't said anything but was shocked. From everything she had heard about Dr. Cooper, him having a girlfriend, especially someone like Penny seemed strange to her. But then she decided, she really didn't know either of them that well and if it worked for them, who was she to question it.

When they got to work, it had turned out to be even busier than a usual Saturday. It wasn't until Penny was driving home that she had time to reflect on what happened to her when she was with Bernadette.

She had thought she had put that stuff behind her. She had not thought about him for a while. Of course, the man in the vision or whatever the hell she had, was not necessarily him, Instead, he was kind of like just one of the several men she had been involved with. She wondered what had triggered it now. Nothing had really changed except Sheldon getting a new roommate and she couldn't for the life of her see why that would have caused what happened. She finally decided it didn't really mean anything.

The next morning, Penny went over to Sheldon's apartment, hoping Leonard might be there. She was excited to talk to him about Bernadette. She found him in his room taking measurements.

"Hey, Leonard."

He looked up at her and smiled.

He does have a nice smile she thought.

"Hi, Penny."

"Whatcha doing?"

"The movers are coming on Wednesday and I was just figuring out how I am going to fit everything in."

"I am going to have a cup of coffee; do you want one?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this up and I'll be right out."

When the three of them were all settled, Penny on the couch next to Sheldon and Leonard sitting in the lawn chair, Sheldon started the conversation, "Penny, Leonard is going to watch a movie with me today and then we were going to discuss some science stuff. So, I thought maybe you could watch the movie and then go paint your nails or some other girl thing."

Leonard broke in, "We're going to see the best one of the Star Wars movies."

Penny sighed internally, "Sheldon has seen those movies about a hundred times, couldn't you find something else to watch?"

Leonard went on, "I have only seen it three times on Blue Ray with commentary."

"Whatever. As fun as that all sounds, I have agreed to take Bernadette's afternoon shift at the Factory today."

Leonard felt disappointed but was still looking forward to his day with Sheldon.

Sheldon was speaking, "Penny, you need to be able to say no. You know I would like you to watch movies with me on Sunday."

"Well, you got Leonard now. Now, if you want to watch, say a good Jennifer Anniston picture one of these days, I might be more inclined to stay around."

Sheldon retorted, "That will be the same day I have to admit my mother is right about Jesus."

Penny smirked and said "Okaay."

Then she turned to Leonard, "Could I talk with you alone for a minute?"

A little shocked, Leonard said, "Sure."

Gesturing to him to follow her to her apartment, she gave Sheldon a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I am going to get ready and go to work after I talk to Leonard. I'll see you later."

As they went out the door, Leonard noticed Sheldon wiped his cheek and put Purell on his hands.

When Penny and Leonard reached her apartment she said, "As usual, I am running late. Do you mind if I get ready while we talk?"

Still wondering what she wanted, Leonard quickly agreed.

She headed for the bathroom. "Just give me a minute and I'll call out for you to come in."

A few minutes later she called out and when Leonard entered the bathroom, she talked to him from behind the shower curtain as he could hear the water running.

Trying not to think of what was behind the curtain, he said he was there.

"When I talked to Bernadette, she mentioned that she gave you her number."

Leonard was thrown for a minute. What was this about? Finally, he got out, "Yes, she did,"

"Were you planning to call her?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"You should, I think she really likes you."

Leonard was standing there, thinking how surreal this was. The girl of his dreams was naked behind a curtain apparently trying to line him up with another woman. At least it was clarified why Bernadette had given him her number. He then realized he was thinking that he would be messing up his chances with Penny if he went out with Bernadette. Then he had to admit to himself how absurd that was. She was Sheldon's girlfriend and even if they did someday break up, there was hardly a guarantee she would be interested in him. He needed to continue to live his life. He hated to think how long it had been since anyone had been interested in him. And he did like Bernadette. So, even if he still couldn't completely rid himself of the weird notion he was somehow cheating on Penny, he knew he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Not hearing anything, Penny went on, "She really is a great girl and you guys have a lot in common."

"All right, I'll give her a call."

Inside the shower, Penny said YES to herself. But then she surprised herself by having a quick surge of jealousy. Where the hell did that come from? But then it was gone and she was happy she had gotten them together.

"Well, that's all I wanted. I need to get dressed now. Be sure you shut the door behind you."

Leonard quickly said, "Okay." He then hurried out of the apartment, still a little stunned at what had just happened.

Bernadette was thrilled when Leonard did call her. They set up a date for next Friday. Leonard had decided that way he would again be out on Coitus night.

Wednesday, Leonard took the day off as it was moving day. As it turned out, Penny also had the day off, Bernadette paying her back by taking Penny's shift. Actually, Penny had chosen that day so she could help Leonard out. She was finding she enjoyed spending time with him.

As they worked through the boxes, Penny was amazed at the amount of action figures, etc. he had. She had thought Sheldon was bad, but Leonard had him beat. As with Sheldon, it frustrated her that almost everything was still in their unopened boxes. Oh, she understood how that was the way they kept their value, but toys, and whatever they said that's what they were, should be used.

As for Leonard, he was thrilled to have Penny helping him. Now that he had decided to try dating Bernadette, he found he still just liked to be around Penny.

He almost wished she wasn't there though when they started on his clothes. She was, to say the least, not overly impressed. He ignored the look of bewilderment on her face when he tried to explain that his Battle Galactica uniform was not a costume.

While Leonard was finishing up, Penny went to pick up Sheldon and get some supper.

As the three sat together and ate, they all felt comfortable with the situation. Leonard was sitting in a more comfortable chair, having replaced the old lawn chair. Penny was happy to see that Leonard seemed to be able to handle Sheldon even when he did become insulting and/or condescending, even giving some back. It was very early, but it appeared Sheldon had finally found someone he could live with and live with him.

Leonard met with Bernadette in the lobby of her apartment and drove them to an Italian restaurant for dinner. She was dressed in a red dress that showed off her figure. She was really stunning.

The dinner went well, with most of the time spent on discussions of their work and hobbies, each not deeply interested in discussing their families beyond how many siblings they had, etc.

After dinner, Leonard suggested a movie, but Bernadette had another idea.

"Leonard, I was wondering, would you be willing to come back to the apartment and take a look at my treatise?" She looked a little embarrassed, "I know it is not what is usually done on a date, but I really would appreciate your opinion."

Leonard wasn't sure how to react. Did this mean she still was just interested in him as a scientist? On the other hand, supper had been nice. It was also true he liked her and was definitely attracted to her.

Seeming to sense what he was thinking, Bernadette reached out and touched his arm. "I really do like you, Leonard, and enjoy being with you. I hope we can continue to see each other."

Leonard smiled and put his hand on hers, "I would like that, too."

They then drove back to her apartment.

When they got to her room, Bernadette turned on her computer and called up a document for Leonard to look at. "Well, there it is. I am going to get out of this dress and get more comfortable. Make yourself at home."

For a moment, Leonard wondered if she had done this to perhaps seduce him., He laughed at himself when she reemerged wearing a nightgown and robe that left everything to the imagination.

He took off his coat and began to read.

While he was reading, Bernadette continued to talk.

"I know that Dr. Stallings is disappointed with what I have done. But she refuses to even give me a hint. She says her job is just to monitor my progress, not to help me with my writing. She always says, It's your paper, Bernadette, not mine. I already have my doctorate."

She went on, "I don't want her to write it, but I don't think at least having her point out what is wrong is too much to ask."

She then sat back and watched Leonard as he read. Finally, she said, "Do you want anything? I can make some coffee or tea."

Leonard looked up from the computer. He said, "No, I'm fine."

Leonard was a little torn. He had an idea of what was bothering Dr. Stallings, but wasn't sure how much he should say. He didn't want to interfere. On the other hand, he agreed with Bernadette, it wasn't unreasonable to at least get a suggestion on how to proceed.

"I did notice a couple things. I don't know if they are important or have anything to do with what she is referring to. But, if you want, we can go over them."

Bernadette smiled, "I appreciate anything you can do that might help."

"You understand, I am not very knowledgeable on your topic, but it seems to me that you keep jumping around when presenting your various points. That probably comes from needing to find moments of time to work on it instead of being able to do a large amount at one time. You need to finish up each of your points completely before moving on to another."

"Now, I could be completely wrong on this point, but I think you are just quoting your sources too often. It's my opinion you should take what you have learned from the sources and combine it together with your own words. You of course need to give them credit, but sometime it feels like just a series of information taken verbatim from others."

Bernadette was listening intently, taking in every word. When he finished, she asked, "Can you show me an example of what you're saying?"

Leonard let her sit down, looked over her shoulder and went over parts of the treatise, explaining what he had saw, but being careful not to make any specific suggestions on how to change it.

After he finished, Bernadette, who had been concentrating on what he saying, said excitedly, "I think I see what you mean."

Leonard noticed her voice got squeakier the more excited she was.

Then she looked at him. "I know this is a lot to ask, but could you stay and let me try to make some changes and see what you think?"

Leonard snuck a look at his watch. It was only about 9:00.

"That sounds fine. But I could use some coffee. If you show me where the stuff is, I can make some for both of us."

Bernadette, "No, let me make it. It won't take long."

After she finished preparing it, Leonard sat back and watched her work. He was bemused by her total concentration, a very determined look on her face. He just felt amazed. After all those years of being alone, he now had two beautiful women who apparently enjoyed spending time with him.

Taking out his phone, he spent the next couple hours checking out various subjects and playing some online games.

Bernadette suddenly jumped up. "I think I've got it. Here, take a look."

Leonard moved into her seat and looked at the screen. He was quite impressed. While it was true the segment she had worked on was not overly large, she had done an excellent job of correcting her previous tendencies.

He smiled up at her, "This looks great, I am impressed."

She got a huge smile on her face, "REALLY", her voice rising even higher.

Leonard smiled, "Really."

Suddenly she moved forward and sitting on his lap, gave him a big kiss. After a few moments the kiss changed and became passionate. Bernadette pushed to get closer to him, thinking how she would like his hands on her. Then suddenly she realized what she was doing, that this was their first date and her upbringing kicked in. She reluctantly pulled herself away and stood up.

The two looked at each other, breathing heavily. Finally, Bernadette just said, "Wow."

Leonard, who had been wondering if he should use his inhaler, had recovered enough to say, "Wow is right."

Bernadette blushed a little, than sat down across from him. "I don't usually act like that. I was just so excited…."

Leonard interrupted her, "Don't be sorry about anything, it was wonderful."

He then looked at his watch, "I should probably get going, I need to go into work for a while tomorrow to make up for taking Wednesday off."

Bernadette rose and said, "I really need to get some rest too. I work the early shift tomorrow."

As Leonard put on his coat and walked beside her to the door, she said, "Needless to say, I had a wonderful time."

Leonard turned at the door, "I did too. I'll call you and maybe we can set up something for next week."

"You better."

They then exchanged a kiss. While it was nothing like what had occurred before, it was not just a peck on the lips either.

As it turned out, they did not get together the next week, but Leonard had to admit he contributed to the reason why. Excited about what Leonard had shown her, Bernadette was determined to finish. For the next three weeks, she spent every minute away from work on her treatise.

During that time, Leonard and Penny formed a strong friendship. Leonard was gratified that in spite of the feelings he had for Penny, he found real pleasure in just being her friend. As for Penny, she found herself in a relationship different than anything she had experienced before, a close friendship with a man that did not include sex.

On the night of the day Bernadette submitted her final paper, she called Leonard.

"Leonard, I did it. I got it done and just turned it in."

"Congratulations, I am really proud of you."

"Now, I just hope it is accepted."

"Don't worry, I am sure it will be. You will soon be Doctor Bernadette Rostenkowski."

"Leonard."

"Yes."

"I really want to celebrate. Why don't you come over?"

"Now? To your apartment?"

"Yes."

When Leonard entered her apartment, Bernadette did not leave him in suspense. She greeted him at the door with a passionate kiss. They were soon having a major kissing session on her couch.

Finally breaking away, Bernadette smiled at him and said, "Leonard, I need your word on something."

Still recovering from the kiss, Leonard said, "What is it?"

"I want to go further but I am not ready to go all the way. Can I have your word you will not go beyond second base?"

"Second base?"

"Yes, do you promise?"

At that time Leonard would have promised anything.

Smiling, Bernadette took off her top, showing she was not wearing a bra. She smiled to herself as she saw Leonard's eyes widen as he saw her for the first time.

He slowly leaned over and took her breasts in his hands, his fingers gently massaging them. Bernadette leaned back in to continue a kiss.

Sometime later, Bernadette was ready to go to sixth base because of what Leonard was doing to her. His mouth and hands were worshiping her breasts. She reached out and took his hand to move it below her waist.

At that moment, Leonard pulled back. Bernadette was startled out of her trance and said, "What?"

Leonard was flushed, but said, "You told me you didn't want to go further."

Fighting to regain her faculties, Bernadette was frustrated but as her head cleared, she realized how good a guy Leonard really was. Grabbing her top and hurriedly putting it back on, she controlled her breathing and said, "Thank you, Leonard, for stopping me from doing something I am not ready for."

Leonard took out his inhaler and taking a puff, managed, "Your welcome."

Then Bernadette looked down and saw the effect she had on him.

"Oh, Leonard, I really did get you worked up, didn't I?"

Then, reaching down, she smirked, "Here, let me help you with that."

She then 'Gave him a hand' with his problem by using her hands.

Afterwards, when they had cleaned up, they cuddled together.

Bernadette said, "Thank you again, Leonard, you really are a good man."

Leonard smiled, "Thank you, you are really a GOOD girl."

Bernadette giggled. Then she said, "You realize that our next date will be our third."

Leonard said, "Yes, why?"

She looked up at him, "Don't you know any traditions? It's on the third date that we…, do it."

Leonard stared at her for a minute before the proverbial light bulb came on. Blushing, he said, "You mean?"

Bernadette smiled seductively and said, "Yes."

Leonard leaned over and kissed her. Then he smiled and said, "If I go out the door and come back in, would that make it our third date?"

Bernadette playfully slapped his shoulder. "No."

Then she got serious and said, "I really want it to be special, you know?"

Leonard held her and said, "I understand and it will be."

Then, both still feeling a little vulnerable, they said their good nights.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N These characters do not belong to me. I just borrow them for a time. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and all those who are hanging with me.**

With the coming of the harsh light of morning, Bernadette awoke to feelings of misgivings and doubts. She was surprised, even shocked, as she thought about the night before. She had thrown herself at a man she had only had one date with. Not only that, if Leonard had not been strong, she apparently would have had sex with him. Then she had gotten him off.

Finally, she had brought up the absurd idea that you should have sex on your third date, again agreeing to have sex with him.

It was just not who she was. She had been brought up in a strict Catholic home, with an overprotective mother and a very strict father. She had been a virgin through high school.

When she went off to college, she had a very promiscuous roommate who convinced her to rebel against her upbringing. For a semester, she was with several men. Then, a pregnant scare and the realization her studies were being neglected, made her look at herself.

The only real serious relationship she ever had was with Glenn, a teacher during her junior year. It was he who had convinced her to move from Physics. In her senior year, when he was no longer her teacher, they had formed an intimate relationship.

Even while it was happening, they both understood it was not a long-term relationship. They broke it off when Bernadette graduated.

She tried to analyze why she had acted the way she did. There was no doubt she liked and admired Leonard. She finally decided it was a combination of a little hero worship and the help he had given her with her dissertation. She hadn't realized how frustrated she had become over not being able to make progress on it. With her finally putting it behind her, she had been extremely relieved and grateful and perhaps that is why she reacted the way she did.

Now, what was she going to do? She did still want to keep seeing Leonard. She decided she needed to talk to someone. She remembered Penny had been interested in getting them together. Knowing Penny was working the early shift, she called and left her a message to see if she could come to Bernadette's apartment when she got off.

When Penny arrived, she looked frazzled. She flopped into a chair and said, "You better have some wine."

Bernadette quickly got her a glass. After sipping in a few times, Penny seemed to recover somewhat.  
"What a hell of a morning. Some brat threw up and after I had to clean it up, they stiffed me on a tip. Then some jerk slapped my butt and when I twisted his arm, he complained to Mike and said he was going to sue. Again, no tip."

With Bernadette sitting quietly looking sympathetic, Penny finished off her glass, sat up and said, "Sorry about that. What's up?"

"It's okay, I know how frustrating work can be."

Then she sighed and said, "Yesterday, I finally turned in my doctor treatise."

"Penny got a big smile and said, "Congratulations!" Then seeing Bernadette was still quiet, she said questioningly. "That's good, right?"

Bernadette smiled and said, "Yes, very good." Then she went on, "I called Leonard to give him the good news."

She hesitated and then said "I asked him to come over."

She noticed Penny had perked up and was now listening intently.

"As soon as he came in the door, I grabbed him and gave him a big passionate kiss. Then, saying I didn't want to go all the way, I took off my top."

Penny smirked, "What did Leonard think about all this?"

Bernadette blushed, "I don't know what he was thinking, but he sure knew what to do. That man turned me on more than I can ever remember. He was like the King of Foreplay."

Penny found herself a little surprised and also a little jealous. Of course, it had been some time since she had any real foreplay at all.

Bernadette had gone on, "He got me so hot that I grabbed his hand and let him know I wanted him to touch me everywhere."

Then she smiled ruefully, "He turned out to be a good guy though and reminded me I had said I didn't want to have sex."

"That let me recover and I put my top back on."

Then blushing again, she said, "I noticed I had really got him worked up, so I helped him out by getting him off with my hand."

Penny smiled, "So you had coitus with him?"

Bernadette looked quizzically at her, "No, we didn't have sex. That is what coitus means."

Penny smiled ruefully, "Believe me, I know more than anyone what coitus is."

Still a little bewildered, Bernadette went on, "But then I talked about how this was our second date and that you traditionally had sex on your third one. Leonard left then, expecting sex the next time we get together."

Penny looked at her, "So, what's the problem?"

Bernadette sadly said, "I realized today I am not ready for that. I have only had one real date with him and have only known him for a short time."

"Do you want to break up with him?"

"No, I really do like him. That's the trouble, I do want to keep seeing him. But I'm afraid he will think I am just a tease."

"I don't think Leonard is like that. You just need to be honest with him, to tell him how you feel."

Bernadette looked at her hopefully, "You think so?"

"I know so." But then Penny smirked, "I have to admit though, I would be very tempted to see if his fore play skills extended below the waist."

Now deeply blushing, Bernadette gave a smile and said, "That did cross my mind."

As they both laughed, they each had another glass of wine, let Penny complain a little more about work and then Penny left so Bernadette could get ready for work.

Before leaving, Bernadette decided she need to talk to Leonard sooner than later and it should be face to face. She called him and asked him to come over the next night after he got off work.

After Bernadette had hung up, Leonard started to wonder what she wanted. Even with his limited experience, he knew a girl saying she needed to talk to you was usually not a good thing. He went over the previous night and tried to think what he might have done wrong. The only thing he could think of was that perhaps she felt rejected when he stopped. But then he reminded himself of how overthinking things had not worked out well for him in the past and decided to wait and see what she wanted.

When Leonard arrived at the apartment, Bernadette gestured for him to sit next to her on the couch and asked if he wanted anything to drink.

Telling her no, and not sure how close to sit to her, he compromised by sitting reasonably close without sitting right next to her.

Looking a little nervous, Bernadette started, "First of all, before I say what I wanted to talk to you about, I want you to know I like you and want to keep seeing you."

Leonard was surprised but decided that was a good thing, wasn't it? He answered, "I feel the same way and want that too."

Bernadette smiled but then turned serious again, "The thing is, about the other night…"

As she hesitated, Leonard wondered if he could say anything to help but decided it would be better to let her say what she wanted to say.

Then Bernadette just blurted it out, "Leonard, I know I said I wanted to have sex, but I'm not ready."

Leonard absorbed what she said. Naturally, his first reaction was disappointment, she was a beautiful woman; but then he wondered why she changed her mind.

"Was it something I did? How about it being our third date?"

Bernadette smiled sadly, "It was nothing you did, you were wonderful. And that third date stuff is just something I heard once." She moved closer and took his hands. "You made me feel beautiful and I know it would be great between us. I just think it is too soon. We hardly know each other. I just think I was so caught up in finishing my paper and so grateful, I got carried away."

She hurried on, "I know it seems like I led you on, but believe me, I never intended to and it sure doesn't mean I am not attracted to you. It is just me."

Leonard squeezed her hands and caught her eyes. "I would never think that. And although I admit I really was looking forward to being with you, I also admit we should probably get to know each other better, to see where we are headed."

Bernadette smiled and reaching forward, gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Then she smiled more broadly and said, "I am still expecting a call."

Leonard smiled back, "Don't worry, I am still looking forward to our third date."

He then looked at his watch. "I'd better go, I am supposed to be picking up supper for Sheldon and Penny."

They walked hand in hand to the door and exchanged a more passionate kiss.

When he finally attended Halo Night, Leonard was pleased to see that it definitely was Penny that played. He was also surprised, although he would never tell her that, how good she was. It also made him smile how much she enjoyed blowing Sheldon up. He soon found however she found just as much pleasure in killing him.

Although they were enjoying themselves, Leonard had to agree with Sheldon when he complained it would be much more desirable to play teams. Then Leonard realized he could kill two birds with one stone. The next time Sheldon brought it up, he said, "There is someone we could get to play. I have played with him before and he is good."

Penny said, "That's great, can he come next week?"

But Sheldon was not so quick to agree. "Who is this player?"

"You may know him, he works at Caltech, his name is Howard Wolowitz."

Sheldon looked incredulous, "An Engineer? He's not even a doctor."

Penny spoke up, "Sheldon, what difference does that make? After all, I don't have a doctorate either."

"Yes, but you are my girlfriend."

Penny's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that's the only reason you let me play? Let me remind you, I beat you just as much as you beat me."

Sheldon didn't seem to realize he was getting in deeper, "Actually, I win 54% to your 46%."

Penny glowered at him, "Actually, I am about to go all Nebraska on you. You have been complaining all night about wanting teams. Leonard has found someone and you are acting like an ass."

Seeing the look on her face, Sheldon curled up a little and said, "I suppose we can give him a chance."

Leonard could not help saying, "Gee, thank you, Sheldon."

When Sheldon missed the sarcasm and said. "Your welcome", Penny and Leonard each rolled their eyes.

Leonard of course had no trouble getting Howard to agree. He just told him that was a way for him to meet Penny. After he had set it up, he was a little worried about Howard around Penny and how he would react to Sheldon. Although when he did come the next week, there was a little friction at the beginning, Leonard was glad to see Howard became a part of the group.

A couple weeks after Howard joined Halo Night, his mother decided to give him a birthday party. Actually, because of the limited number of people that would be invited, it became a birthday dinner.

Howard invited Sheldon and Penny and Leonard and Bernadette. Although Howard had been a little bummed when Leonard told him he also had a girlfriend, Howard ended up being happy for his friend.

When he did ask Leonard if Bernadette had a girlfriend she could bring so there would be as many men as women, she of course thought of Amy. Leonard had an idea Amy was not what Howard was expecting but couldn't figure out a way to say so.

Of course, Sheldon had no desire to go to the party, but finally acquiesced when it was apparent Penny was not going to let it go.

Leonard was surprised and proud of Howard when he didn't hardly bat an eye when he met Amy, even when she gave her no touching up to no coitus speech.

For herself, Amy was not impressed with Howard. After all, he was just an engineer. She was intrigued though when she saw Sheldon Cooper. Although she was still a few days away from her time at Caltech, she had done some research and was quite impressed with the career of Dr. Cooper. She felt it was possible she had found an intellect comparable to hers. As she observed him during the meal, she found him to be far superior to the others in the way he conducted himself. Like herself, he seemed to avoid the emotional baggage that the others carried. But then she was shocked that to find that Penny was his girlfriend. She would have thought he was above succumbing to sexual charms. It was obvious the woman had no appreciation of his unique qualities and wondered how Sheldon could possibly be happy spending time with someone so lacking in intelligence.

Although Howard was glad to be at least somewhat socially active again, he marveled at the girls that Sheldon and Leonard had managed to attract. But while he had no idea what had ever possessed Penny to become involved with Sheldon, he had to admit that Leonard and Bernadette seemed to be a good match. He had been impressed when he found out she was close to getting her doctorate. While Penny intimidated him a little, Bernadette seemed very accessible and a very nice person. She even showed some interest in his work and seemed to enjoy his sense of humor. On the other hand, Amy was an enigma. He thought he had never quite met anyone like her. But as the evening went on, he realized she did remind him of someone. She was a lot like Sheldon.

Penny was bored. She had secretly shared Sheldon's desire not to attend but did not want to be rude to Howard and his mother. She decided she could easily have never missed seeing the two of them together. There was one reason why she wanted to go. She wanted to see Leonard and Bernadette together. Ever since Bernadette had told her what happened that one night, she wondered how their relationship would move forward. Although she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was still a little jealous of them. But she liked them both enough that she was hoping they would be happy together. As far as Howard and Amy were concerned, Amy always gave her the creeps because of the way she dressed and acted. Besides, she was worse than Sheldon in being condescending to her.

For Sheldon, the party was much like he had expected, a waste of his time. But he did finally meet Leonard's girlfriend Bernadette. He had wondered why Leonard had avoided introducing her to him. While it was interesting that she was going for a doctorate, it was in microbiology, which was the study of icky things. She was pretty enough he decided, but her voice sounded like an irritating bird. The one real surprise had been Bernadette's friend Amy. Her setting Howard straight on their being no touching up to coitus had seemed to be a sensible idea. He was also impressed with her appearance which showed she had not fallen prey to a woman's obsession with her looks. From listening to her, it was apparent she was quite intelligent. Although it was unfortunate that her doctorate was in Neurobiology, he had to concede there was some gravitas in investigating the brain. He decided he would make an effort to speak to her after the tedious dinner was completed.

Bernadette had been worried about bringing Amy but was relieved to see that she seemed to be enjoying herself, at least as much as she enjoyed anything. She of course knew Amy was not the type of girl Howard was expecting, but other than Penny, Amy was her best friend. Although Leonard had talked about Howard, this was the first time she had seen him. She was pleased when he had been nice to Amy, even when she knew he was disappointed. She had to admit he was kind of cute. He wore about the tightest pants she had seen on a man, but for some reason they seemed to suit him. Watching his mother in action, they did seem to share having an overprotective mother.

Just as they finished dinner, Leonard received an urgent message from Caltech that there was a situation with the Lasers that required his immediate attention. Leonard got up to leave, but there was one problem, he didn't have a car. Penny had brought Sheldon and him in her car, while Amy had brought Bernadette.

Penny saw an opportunity to get away and announced she would drive Leonard to Caltech and wait for him. But if it took too long, someone needed to take Sheldon home. Sheldon was about to complain when Amy spoke up and said she was willing to drive him. Deciding he still wanted to talk to her, Sheldon surprised everyone by not raising a ruckus.

As they drove toward Caltech, Leonard interrupted the silence, "You know, Penny, I can probably find someone to drive me home or use Uber. I'm not sure how long this will take."

"It's fine, Leonard. I'll hang around for a while, if it gets too long, I'll let you know."

"Don't you want to get back to the party?"

Penny smirked, "Getting away from the party was the main reason I offered to give you a ride."

Leonard smiled, "Oh, and I thought you were doing it for me."

Penny smiled back, "Why, because you're my friend or something."

Leonard thought to himself, 'I wish I were something.'

Leonard just said, "I do appreciate it."

"No problem, Sweetie."

After a few moments, Leonard said, "I was surprised Sheldon didn't say anything."

"Yeah, it's not like him. I thought for a moment he was going to but got the impression he changed his mind when Amy agreed to drive him."

Leonard smirked, "You could have a rival there, maybe you should be worried."

Penny smiled at that but was thinking that things were changing. Maybe it was time to think about some aspects of her life.

Back at the party the participants had broken into two parts. While Amy and Sheldon were involved in a conversation about some obscure scientific theories, Howard and Bernadette were trying to top each other as to which parent was more over protective, Mrs. Wolowitz having left for her Weight Watchers meeting.

Sheldon and Amy were the first to get ready to leave. When Bernadette expressed an interest to stay a while, Howard offered to drive her home.

After Penny had been waiting in the cafeteria for over three hours, talking to her friends and playing some games on her phone, she decided to head home. She called Leonard to let him know and then headed out.

When she got to the apartment she went to 4A to be sure Sheldon had got home and see if he needed to vent. To her surprise she found him and Amy sitting on the couch. When Sheldon saw Penny, he said, "It is about time. Where's Leonard?"

"He wasn't done yet. I decided I had waited long enough. What are you guys up to?"

Sheldon smiled at Amy and said, "We are playing a game we invented call Counterfactuals. Would you like to join us?"

Penny really wasn't interested in playing, but decided to stay longer to see if she could figure out exactly what was going on.

But when they did an 'easy' one for her, she was completely bewildered. It was like they were just making stuff up. When she saw them exchange looks when she gave an apparently lame answer, she told them good night and left.

As she returned to her apartment, she thought about what Leonard had said. Amy certainly did seem a better fit for Sheldon, although she couldn't imagine there was any physical attraction. But then who knows with Sheldon. Then she realized that none of this bothered her as much as it should.

After Howard dropped Bernadette off and was heading back home, he realized how much he had enjoyed spending time with her. He knew he should maybe feel a little guilty thinking that about Leonard's girlfriend, but decided it was completely innocent. It didn't mean anything he was attracted to her, after all, she was a woman and he was a man.

Bernadette entered her apartment and sat on the couch. Things were just moving too fast. After her life had been completely stagnant, going to work and obsessing over her treatise, all sorts of possibilities had suddenly opened up. The realization she would be getting her doctorate and what that would open up for her. Her relationship with Leonard. And now Howard. She had enjoyed the time with him. Still she knew it didn't have anything to do with her and Leonard. He was just a nice guy that made her laugh.

As Amy drove home, she found herself feeling confused. That was surprising because her life had always been very ordered. Her mother had convinced her early that she was different from other women. That she was special because of how smart she was. She wasn't sure why her mother demanded she date once a year because it didn't seem she really wanted Amy to be with anyone.

And until today, Amy had never met anyone that had made her believe she would ever find someone and she had thought that was all right with her. But now, she had ideas that were foreign to her. The time she had spend with Dr. Cooper, no Sheldon, were some of the most interesting and yes happiest of her life. For a time, she had even thought Sheldon might share some of that, but then Penny had returned and Amy realized she could never compete with someone like that. She did decide though that she could still spend time with Sheldon on an intellectual level.

Sheldon was surprised when he realized he missed Amy after she left. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. Especially for a woman, her mind was clear of normal social restraints. He even had to admit that intellectually, she was probably a closer match to him than anyone else he worked with. He vowed to make an effort to spend some time with her in the future. Of course, he would have to work it into his schedule. He hoped Penny would understand. After all, he was sure Penny treasured any time she could spend with him.

Penny had just left a table that had been inhabited by four college guys. After spending some time flirting with them, they had left a measly tip. Wondering if she was losing her touch, she decided they just didn't have any money. Then she smirked and thought she maybe should undo another button.

Then she saw him, standing by the door. He hadn't changed a bit, he was as gorgeous as ever. Then he moved and she saw SHE was with him. She was shocked how that still affected her. She had figured/hoped that they had broke up. After all, she had been with everyone before she and Kurt had cheated on her. Even worse, she had to admit she really was a beautiful woman.

Then, as she saw them turn toward the dining area, she hurried over by the door to the kitchen and watched them. It was apparent they were looking for a specific table. When they sat down in her section, she knew they had planned it and had something in mind.

Hurrying into the kitchen before they saw her, she ran right into Zack Johnson. Zack worked for his dad's company and provided menus for the restaurant. He was a really handsome guy. And although he was also nice, he wasn't very bright. Actually, that wasn't completely fair, he was fine doing his job and handling mundane conversation. She had even found him to be up on stuff like sports. His problem was that he either figured himself much smarter or wanted to be. He tried to talk about things that he just was not able to understand.

To prevent himself from being knocked over, Zach grabbed Penny and held her up. "Whoa, Penny, you need to watch where you are going." In spite of herself, Penny felt herself tearing up. She was upset that those two could still affect her.

She started to apologize to Zach and move away, but he noticed that she looked like she wanted to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Penny was caught off guard and before she could stop herself she said, "He and that bitch he cheated on me with are sitting at my table."

Zach looked past her. "You mean Kurt?"

Penny pulled back from his arms, "You know him?"

"Yeah, I see him at the Gym. We've talked a few times. He seems like a nice guy."

Looking at Penny's face, he said, "I have a feeling you don't agree."

Dabbing at her eyes, Penny said, "She probably put him up to this."

"I get the idea you don't want to serve them."

"I just know she is going to do something to try to hurt or embarrass me. They passed right by a lot of open tables just to sit so I would have to wait on them."

"Can't you take a break, or have someone else do it?"

She shook her head, "I already took my break and Mike is really cracking down on us not handling our sections. In fact, I had better get out there."

Zack looked at her face and said, "You better straighten up a little bit first. Maybe I'll just go out and talk to him."

Penny was about to protest, but Zack was already on his way. She decided she should take his advice and try to do something about her face.

As Zack headed toward the table, he thought about Penny. He thought she was really a beautiful girl. She had also always been nice to him. He knew he sometimes got some facts confused, but she had never looked down on him. He had thought of asking her out, but someone had told him she had a boyfriend and that meant she was off limits to him. But he still enjoyed spending time with her and now he had a chance to maybe help her out.

As he approached the table, he saw Kurt's eyes widen a little and also noticed the woman with him checking him out.

"Zack, what are you doing here?"

"I am in the menu business remember, I make deliveries here. Mind if I sit down?"

Kurt shrugged and Zack sat down between them. "Haven't seen you in here before."

The girl spoke up, "So what. Maybe we got a coupon."

Zack ignored her and looked at Kurt. "How did you happen to pick this table?"

The girl was about to speak again, but Kurt interrupted her, "What's going on, Zack?"

Zach smiled, "Well you see, I am kind of a regular customer here and this is my favorite table."

Kurt smiled thinly, "I see. I suppose you want us to move."

"Now that would be real nice of you. I didn't think you'd mind," looking at the girl, "Since you just are using your coupon."

As the girl glowered at Zack, Kurt continued to smile. "You didn't happen to run into Penny, did you?"

Zack looked puzzled, "You mean the waitress that serves this table? What does she have to do with anything?"

Kurt's smile faded a little, "Let me make this clear, Zack, we like this table, so why don't you just leave us alone?"

Zack smiled, "Why, that's not very friendly. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying get on my bad side." He leaned in closer, "Is this table really worth making me an enemy?"

Kurt stared, "Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all, I am just saying, life will be easier for both of us if you can just find a way to do me a small favor."

Kurt looked at him, but Zack just sat there quietly.

Suddenly Kurt got up, "Come on Tiffany, let's get out of this dump."

She stared at him, "You're going to let this bum…"

Kurt turned to her, "I said, I'm leaving. You can stay if you want." He then moved toward the door. Tiffany looked daggers at Zack but got up to follow.

Kurt turned back, "No one will ever hear of this, right?"

Knowing not to push any further, Zack said, "Hear of what?"

Kurt nodded and with Tiffany behind him, went out the door.

When Penny returned from the bathroom, she saw Zack sitting alone at the table. Hurrying over she said, "What happened?"

"Kurt and his friend decided there wasn't anything on the menu they liked."

Penny impulsively gave him hug and said earnestly, "Thank you, Zack."

Zach hugged her for a moment and said, "For what? I didn't do anything, you can ask Kurt."

Then seeing her manager looking at them suspiciously, Zach said, "I'll just have a burger and a Coke."

Later, as Penny was in her car and getting ready to leave, she was still upset that Kurt and Tiffany apparently still had the ability to affect her the way they had. Thank God Zack had been there. As she headed out for home she suddenly had a passing thought of how good it had felt in Zack's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N These characters do not belong to me. I want to especially thank those of you that reviewed. I always read and appreciate your input. Thanks also to all those that honor me by reading my stories.**

It had been a month since the incident at the Cheesecake Factory. On the surface, things appeared to be the same but changes were beginning to occur. Leonard and Bernadette had continued to date, going out twice a week, but it was becoming apparent to each of them that although they deeply respected each other and had a good time together they were not romantically attracted to each other. Apparently, the early passion had come from Bernadette's admiration of Leonard and her being grateful to him for helping her achieve a major goal in her life.

Although they both felt the same way about their relationship, they were concerned that the other felt differently and didn't want to hurt them.

Bernadette felt she needed to talk to someone and of course thought of Penny. While she was on the phone with Penny, arranging a time to get together, Amy let herself in. When she heard what Bernadette was doing, she invited herself to join them. They ended up agreeing to meet Penny in her apartment.

Meanwhile, Leonard had reached the same conclusion. Deciding Sheldon would be unlikely to be of much help, he arranged to meet with Howard.

When the three of them were all settled in Penny's apartment, each sipping on a glass of wine, Penny spoke first, "Okay, we're listening, what's going on, Bernadette?"

Taking a bigger sip, Bernadette sighed and said, "I think I need to break up with Leonard."

Both Amy and Penny were stunned, Penny answered, "I thought you two were doing great."

"We were, I mean we are. I really like him and enjoy the time I spend with him… as a friend."

Amy broke in, "Just a friend?"

Bernadette finished off her glass and sighed again, "Yes. As much as I want to, I don't have romantic feelings for him."

Penny was confused, "How about the night you two almost went at it. I mean you jacked him off for God's sake."

As Amy's eyes widened at that revelation, Bernadette said, "But remember how I felt the next day. Now I think I was just reacting to how I admire him and how grateful I was for him helping me with my doctorate."

Penny thought for a time and then said, "Don't you think you could give it more time? Didn't you say you enjoyed being with him?"

"I thought of that, but I just feel like I am leading him on. I need to get straight with him."

Amy interjected, "Does Leonard feel the same way?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to someone, I just don't know. I don't want to hurt him."

Penny smiled sadly and said, "If he does feel differently, it's best you let him know now."

"You're right. I need to talk to him." Then she said, "I don't suppose you could talk to him and find out how he feels, could you Penny?"

Penny shook her head emphatically, "No way. He needs to hear it from you."

"I know, I just thought I would take a shot."

Howard was shocked when Leonard told him he had no romantic feelings for Bernadette. He was also a little ashamed that he felt a moment of joy. After they had agreed that Leonard just needed to talk to Bernadette and he had left, Howard had to admit that although he did feel bad for his friend, he also was thinking about perhaps he and Bernadette could get together. He rationalized away the admonition that you don't date your friend's' exes by convincing himself they were not really involved.

When Bernadette and Leonard had their talk, they were both relieved but also saddened that they had reached the same conclusion. They agreed to stay friends but to stop dating each other.

During this same time frame, two experienced waitresses left their jobs at the Cheesecake Factory. This caused the manager to ask Penny and one of the other waitresses to work more evening shifts. In fact, Penny was working four to five nights a week. Because she had managed to get Mike to agree she could have Mondays off, Sheldon was not too put out.

He decided it also gave him an opportunity to spend time with Amy. Leonard was amazed at how well they got along, spending their time engaged in intellectual conversations and playing their insane game. He also saw how actions from Sheldon that aggravated everyone else seemed to be embraced by Amy.

After he and Bernadette stopped seeing each other, Leonard realized how much he had missed spending time with Penny. He decided he would wait up and try to talk to her when she came home. When she hadn't come home before midnight, he got a little worried. But not knowing what was going on he decided to put off trying to call her. Then, a little after one, he heard the elevator. He saw her come out wearing a very sexy dress. She didn't appear to have been drinking though and he watched her enter her apartment.

He spent the rest of the night wondering what was going on, wondering if he should say anything to Sheldon. Deciding he needed more information, and ignoring the voice in his head that he should just stay out of it, he got in his head to follow her the next night.

So, wondering what in the hell had got into him, he found himself the next night sitting in his car in the Cheesecake Factory parking lot waiting for her to get off work. It was 10:45 when he saw her come out and get in her car. She was wearing a dress similar to the one from the night before.

In spite of himself, he found himself getting into the excitement of it as he followed after her. She pulled into the parking lot of an apartment and with him watching from the street, picked up two pretty girls that he didn't know and drove off.

He followed them to a dance club. While they took advantage of the Valet Service, he parked in a corner of the parking lot and made his way back to the door. Fortunately, there apparently was no dress code and after paying a cover charge found his way inside.

Locating them at a table, he took up a position at the bar and ordered a beer.

He saw that they ordered drinks but also saw that Penny made hers last. It seemed that almost immediately they were approached by a series of men.

He watched as they moved out on to the dance floor. Invariably, the men were athletic and good looking. But Leonard quickly forgot them as he watched Penny dance. It wasn't just that she looked incredibly sexy doing so, it was how much she enjoyed it. She was carried away by the music. He also noticed that no men were invited to stay at the table for any length of time and that she sat out all the slow dances. There was one other result from him watching her dance, a small sense of sadness. He had often visualized himself being with her, even fantasizing about making love to her, but seeing her actually dancing, and thriving in the environment, he knew he would never fit in. He could not imagine himself being out there with her. It also caused him to wonder more than before how she and Sheldon had gotten together because Sheldon would no more fit into the picture than he did.

When it got to be around midnight, he decided he had seen enough. It didn't appear she was planning to get with anyone and he didn't want to risk following her home. He was also feeling a little ashamed at what he was doing.

Paying his bill, he headed for the door.

Checking out of the corner of her eye, Penny saw him leaving. When she had seen him at the bar, she had started to go to him, but then saw how it seemed he didn't want to be seen. She saw him looking over their way and knew he saw her.

Although it was possible he did just happen to come in and then didn't want her to know he was there, she knew it was much more likely he had followed her. That made her a little angry and she was going to confront him but decided she didn't need to embarrass him. Then she wondered if Sheldon had put him up to it or even if he knew.

Whatever had caused him to be there, she knew she needed to talk to him and find out what was going on.

Kelly and Helen were not happy about leaving but Penny told them she had a headache and since they really didn't want to find another way home, they agreed to go.

After Leonard got ready for bed, he thought about what he had seen and wondered if he should do anything about it. Penny hadn't really done anything. It wasn't like she was doing something that Sheldon would enjoy with somebody else instead of doing it with him. Then he had a strange thought. In a way both she and Sheldon were doing the same thing. While Penny was doing something she enjoyed with other men, Sheldon was spending the night doing something he enjoyed with another woman. The fact that one had a possible sexual factor didn't matter if Penny didn't act on it. Then Leonard had to smirk; he had heard once that the brain was the sexiest organ. If that was true, Amy and Sheldon were going at it like rabbits.

When Penny got home, she changed into her night clothes, put on a robe, and sent Leonard a text. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Leonard in his ugly red robe not looking her in the eye. She invited him in and watched as he sat nervously on the couch.

Sitting on the other end of the couch, she let him suffer a little before she spoke. Showing anger in her voice, she said, "Okay, Leonard, what the hell is going on?"

She saw him start a little, and saw him thinking whether he should act dumb, but then he looked down and said quietly, "You saw me, huh."

Although she kept the stern look on her face she felt herself softening as she saw how nervous he was.

"Yeah, I saw you. You would make a terrible spy." She hesitated and said, "I assume you followed us there, what were you thinking?"

"I waited up last night because I hadn't talked to you for a while and saw you come in late dressed…."

She felt her anger flare again, "Dressed how. Like a tramp?"

Leonard looked up at her, his eyes wide and frightened, "No, no, Penny, just that you had apparently been out."

Taking a breath to try to relax herself before she continued, "So, you decided that gave you the right to skulk around and spy on me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Leonard seemed to shrink into himself, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was worried about Sheldon, I…"

"What, you thought I was cheating on him? Is that what you think of me?"

Leonard was completely crushed now. He started to say something but he just looked down and avoided her eyes.

"I thought you were my friend Leonard, I never expected anything like this from you."

Leonard looked up and spoke so quietly she had to strain to hear him.

"I am your friend. You have to believe that. I just, I don't know, I was curious. I am just so sorry I did it. I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

Penny tried to maintain her anger, but he just looked so miserable and deep down she knew he would never purposely do anything to hurt her. She could maybe also see his point. She was his roommate's girlfriend after all. It maybe was too much to expect him to completely ignore what he had seen.

"It's okay, Leonard. I am still angry at what you did, but maybe I can understand why you could think you should do it. Let's just put it behind us."

"Thank you, Penny. I really am sorry."

"I know." Then she hesitated before asking, "Are you going to say anything to Sheldon?"

Remembering what he had decided in his room, he said, "No, there is nothing to tell. He wouldn't be interested in you going out with the girls."

As they sat there in a more comfortable silence, Leonard was about to leave, when he thought about Penny and Sheldon. This was probably the worst time, but would there ever be a right time to ask her the question he had wanted to ask since he first saw her?

She might get mad at him again, but at least he could make a quick exit.

"Penny."

"Yeah?"

"I am probably crazy to ask this now, but since I have already been stupid tonight, I might as well finish it off. I'll understand if you don't want to answer."

"What is it?"

"How did you and Sheldon get together?"

Penny looked surprised but then asked, "Don't you really mean, how did I ever get to be Sheldon's girlfriend?"

Leonard looked embarrassed, but then said, "Yes."

Penny went quiet. Her first thought was to tell him to leave, but then she wondered if it was time to tell someone. Ever since she had met Leonard they had grown as friends. In light of what had happened at work with Kurt, maybe it was time to get it off her chest. She still hesitated though. Although she trusted Leonard to be discreet and understanding, she wasn't sure she was ready.

"Let me think about it, okay. I'll let you know."

"Of course, Penny." Then he got up and said, "I should get some sleep. Thanks for being understanding about what I did."

"Your welcome, but let's not mention it again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Penny."

The next day after Sheldon and Leonard got off work, Leonard decided he was going to continue to satisfy his curiosity about Sheldon and Penny. While they were eating, he tried to be nonchalant and asked Sheldon, "When did you first meet Penny?"

Sheldon answered, "I am not sure why you would wish to know that, but it was seven months and three days ago."

"How long have you been girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Really, Leonard, are these questions necessary?"

"I am just curious."

"It has been four months and ten days."

"How did you decide you were involved?"

Sheldon looked at him contemptuously but decided to be generous, "I am surprised you don't know the answer to that question. It was of course when we had coitus."

Leonard absorbed that. Then to clarify, he said, "So, before you had coitus, you were not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course not. What do Penny and I have in common? I will tell you I was completely surprised. I had no idea she wanted to be involved with me."

Leonard wanted to ask more, but decided he didn't want details. To Sheldon's relief, they went on to other subjects.

As usual on Friday night, Leonard arranged to be away from the apartment. He called up Howard and they went to see a movie. All night, Howard seemed to be quiet. Then as Leonard was dropping him off, Howard asked him to come inside, that he had something he wanted to discuss with him.

When they were seated, Howard looked a little embarrassed but then asked, "Leonard, would it bother you if I were to ask Bernadette out?"

Leonard was stunned, where had this come from? When had Howard became interest in Bernadette? Gathering his thoughts, he tried to determine how he felt about it. His first reaction was to say no, but then he realized he really had no reason to do that. They had mutually broken up. They had agreed to be friends. He really didn't think she would be interested in Howard but he wasn't going to stand in their way.

"No, Howard, we are just friends. But I am curious, have you always been interested in her?"

"I didn't think so. I denied it when she was with you, but since you broke up, I realized I have been all along."

On Friday night, before heading over to 'Coitus Night', Penny thought long and hard on what to do about Leonard's question. Ever since she had seen Kurt and Tiffany, she realized she had not been as successful as she thought about putting it all behind her. She also realized there were things she missed. That had caused her to call up Kelly Epton and arrange to go out with her and Helen. She had wanted to just enjoy their company and do some dancing. She was not going to give even the illusion of cheating on Sheldon.

Perhaps it was good that Leonard had found out. She decided it was time to air it all out. She also realized she had some decisions to make. Before she could change her mind, she asked Leonard to come to her apartment on Saturday afternoon.

When he arrived, she told him this would take some time and he accepted her offer of a bottle of water. Filling a glass with wine, she took a big sip and began.

"I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. Neither of use knew much about what we were doing. In my sophomore year, I became much more active. Let's say my sister and I were quite 'Popular'."

"But then in my Junior year, I got involved with Kurt. He was the Captain of the football team and was really handsome. We started going steady and it continued into our senior year. I knew we were in love. Now, I need you to understand that he was not just a good player, he was exceptonal. He was named the Nebraska High School Football Player of the Year. He played tight end and had major college football programs seriously looking at him. With two games left in his senior year, he was ready to accept a scholarship to Alabama."

"Then, in the third quarter of that next game, it all changed in an instant. He was viciously blindsided and everyone knew immediately it was bad."

"As it turned out, his knee was horribly damaged. When I got to see him at the hospital, I expected him to be as heart broken as I was, but he completely surprised me. He was upbeat, saying he knew he could overcome this, that he would be good as new."

Penny took a sip and said, "Leonard, it was incredible how he worked to rehabilitate that knee. The therapists were stunned. And believe me, it was not easy. He was often in terrible pain. He pushed himself to an unbelievable degree. Most of those who had hung around him in the good times were nowhere to be seen, but I was there for him the whole time."

"In the end the therapists and doctors were amazed. Some had wondered if he would ever be able to walk normally again. To their astonishment, he not only could walk, he was able to run and made it possible to have a normal life."

"But that meant nothing to him. He had done it all so he could restart his career, so he could play football again. He talked to his old coach and they went out to test it out."

Penny looked up, and Leonard was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "He wanted it so much, he deserved it so much, but it just wasn't to be. He just couldn't make the cuts he used to and he had lost that burst of speed and jumping ability that had set him apart."

"That was one of the worst days of my life. He was crushed. He later told me if it hadn't been for me standing by him, he didn't know what he would have done."

Leonard reached out and took her hand. She looked at him gratefully and squeezed it before releasing it.

"It took him a couple months, but then he started to bounce back. He got a call from a friend of his who had moved to California. He planned on moving and wanted me to join him., I never had any doubts about going. My parents weren't too excited about it, but they did trust and admire Kurt."

"We moved into a small apartment and set up housekeeping. I wanted to get married but Kurt wanted us to be better off financially. I got a job waitressing and started to go to auditions. I think those next two years were probably the happiest of my life. We didn't have a lot and my career went nowhere but we were together and in love."

"Then, just over a year ago, we were watching an NFL game on TV. Suddenly, I saw Kurt stiffen. I looked at the screen and saw that it was showing a player named Clancy, which meant nothing to me. I looked at Kurt and saw he had his teeth clenched. I managed to ask him what was wrong."

"He didn't answer for a while, just sat there staring, then he said in a monotone voice that scared me, 'That guy played for a high school in Lincoln when I played. He wasn't good enough to carry my jersey. Now he's in the NFL.'"

"Then to my astonishment, he began to cry. Not just some tears but sobs that shook his entire body. I was overwhelmed but did all I could do, I held him as tight as I could. He was that way for some time before he finally regained control. Without saying a word, he untangled himself from me and went out the door. When he returned a few hours later, he seemed back to normal and we never mentioned it again."

"But, it was different after that. It wasn't anything big I could point to, but I could feel him drifting away and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't understand at the time but believed I did later. That day, it all came back. All the agony and frustration and disappointment came out at once. And I was there to see him like that. I was also a part of the past, a constant reminder of what might have been."

"Then, one day I came home early and found him in our bed with a woman named Tiffany Morgan. The strange thing was, he didn't even try to cover up, it was like he wanted to be caught."

"I was completely heart broken. I thought back over what we had been through, how I had stood by him. How could he do that to me?"

"The next couple months were a blur. I moved out and went to live with a girlfriend of mine. She was the brunette at the club the other night. Her name is Kelly."

"I wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt me. I started to go out every night and slept with every man I could. Somehow I avoided getting pregnant or catching something. Finally, Kelly and Helen, the other girl you saw, intervened and got me to see what I was doing, how I was trying to destroy myself. They said I needed to get away from the my old group. They helped me find an apartment."

Penny finished off her glass. She smiled at Leonard and said, "Then I met Sheldon."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Still own nothing**

 **Well, what can I say. I couldn't believe it when I saw how long it had been since I updated. The summer just seemed to fly by. I am not going to make any promises but I am already working on future chapters and will make every effort to keep up. Thank you for your patience.**

As Penny poured herself another glass, she went on musingly, "Looking back, I think if Sheldon and I had met at any other time in each of our lives, we would have been at the most acquaintances, living across from each other and perhaps nodding to each other if we happened to run into each other."

"It was me, trying to put my past life behind me and Sheldon coming off what was for him, a traumatic experience with his roommate, that got us together."

"When I first moved in, I discovered that there wasn't anyone near my age in the building. But everyone did tell me about the quirky guy that lived in the apartment across from me."

"It turned out that after his experience. Sheldon had gone home for a short time. I was just leaving the elevator a few days later when I saw someone exiting from 4A."

"Assuming it was the infamous Dr. Cooper I had heard so much about, I was intrigued and went over and introduced myself."

"He rather brusquely said hello and then pushed past me and said he was headed for the Comic Book Store."

"Having never heard of such a store, I impulsively asked if I could come along."

"He looked with a surprised expression at me, and I thought he was about to say no, when he asked if I had a car."

"When I answered yes, he said I could go if I would drive. As we went down in the elevator, I asked what had happened to his car. He gave me a condescending look and said he didn't have a car because he didn't drive. While I was absorbing that, we arrived at my car."

"As I drove to the store, I was regretting my decision. Sheldon immediately started complaining about my driving, pointing out that I was often exceeding the speed limit and following the cars ahead of us too closely. But he really went off when he noticed by engine check light was on. I told him I knew that but I had it checked out and it was the light itself that was the problem. He of course correctly pointed out it might no longer be the light. Finally, I just ignored him, not wanting to admit I was in complete denial about the light since I couldn't afford to have any problems with the car."

"I was temporarily saved from further haranguing when we arrived at the store."

"When we went in, I was amazed at what I was seeing. I didn't know that many comic books existed. I also took in all the other paraphernalia on the walls. By the time I looked back, Sheldon had left me. I started to look for him when I saw there were nothing but guys in the room and they were all staring at me. The strange thing was, it didn't really feel like guys sizing me up, but just that they were shocked to see me."

"I was wondering how to react when this mousey looking guy came up to me. He said, 'Don't worry, they are more afraid of you then you are of them.'"

"Then he called out for the others to quit staring." She smirked to Leonard, "I had to smile, they all looked like puppies that had done something wrong."

"He then introduced himself as Stuart, and that he owned the store."

"I was going to go look for Sheldon but really didn't want to wander around. Then I noticed Stuart was still talking to me. He was asking what a girl like me was doing there. I was going to ask what kind of girl that was but decided to let it go. I told him I was there with Sheldon. He gave me a strange look and said Sheldon Cooper? Curious, I asked him, what was so strange about that? He said he had just never seen Sheldon show any interest in a woman before. I told him were just neighbors and I had wanted to see what a Comic Store was like. Then I asked him how he had come to run one. He smirked and said, 'It just happened to be the business I chose to fail at, I could have selected any other one as well.'"

"I was getting depressed just being around him and had all but decided to just leave Sheldon there, when he surprised me by asking if he could draw a picture of me."

"I asked him, 'You're an artist?'"

"He told me he graduated from Art School but never made anything out of it."

"Not wanting to depress him any more than he was I told him to go ahead."

"He was just finishing when Sheldon came up with a couple of comic books. I waited for him to ask where I had been or maybe an apology that he hurried off but got nothing."

"While Stuart was dealing with Sheldon, I looked at the picture. I was surprised how good it was. After he finished with Sheldon, I asked him if I could keep it. He looked a little nervous but said I could have it if I gave him my phone number."

"I thought about it but decided I didn't want to do anything that would indicate I was interested in dating or any kind of a relationship. I tried to let him down easy, but he just said, 'I knew it was silly to ask, but I decided to take a shot.' I again tried to tell him it wasn't him, but he just told me I could keep the picture. While I was telling him thanks and how I thought it was well done, Sheldon made it clear he was ready to go. I was about to tell him off and thought of leaving him there but decided it wasn't worth the hassle. I just headed out to the car. Thankfully, the ride back was quiet with Sheldon engrossed in his comics, because I was in no mood to deal with him. I decided that my curiosity about Dr. Sheldon Cooper was satisfied and as far as I was concerned, any possible plans I might have had to interact with him were out the window."

"In the next few weeks, I decided to get back to working on my career. I signed up for some acting lessons and went to a couple of auditions."

"By the end of that time, I was feeling pretty down. I realized what a dent the cost of the lessons put in by budget and I had not done well at the auditions. I was also feeling kind of lonely and was angry at myself that I was still missing Kurt."

"That was when I heard a strange knock at my door, it was three knocks followed by my name, repeated three times. I opened the door to see Sheldon standing there. I was in no mood for any shenanigans and said curtly, 'What do you want?'"

"Seemingly not fazed by my tone of voice, he said, 'Tonight is Thai night. When I had a roommate, he would go and pick it up for us. Since I no longer have one, I decided I would give you the opportunity to pick it up for us.' I was about to slam the door in his face, when he continued, 'Since you are not bound by a roommate agreement, I will pay for the food. Of course, I will also provide entertaining conversation as we eat.'"

"I had never had Thai food and decided I would like to try it, even if it meant putting up with Sheldon for a short time. I also realized I was to the point where any company would be welcome and my budget would enjoy a free meal. So, I agreed to go get it. I immediately regretted it when he gave me detailed instructions on what he wanted. But in the end I went along."

"To my surprise, the evening went reasonably well. I was amazed at the amount of worthless information he knew. When I asked him how he knew all that, he informed me he had an Eidetic memory and condescendingly explained what that meant. I had to admit, I was impressed. He then spent time recalling incidents from his youth showing off a little."

"From what he was saying, I became intrigued about his growing up and asked him directly about it. It took a little prodding but then he told me the story. As I heard about his home life and his going to college at age eleven, I thought I could understand a little of why he was the way he was. He had really never had a chance to socially interact with others. Add his intellect to that and it was not surprising that he would feel superior to others. At the same time, I felt a little sorry for him. It was obvious he had never developed any real friendships."

"I decided to reciprocate and told him of my early life but didn't mention Kurt, just saying I had come out to try to make it as an actor. Sheldon didn't seem very interested and we called it a night."

"After that night, if I wasn't working, I would drop over. I would often go get food for us and although I felt a little guilty having him pay for my meals, he certainly seemed to feel he was getting the better of the deal. Apparently, he was also a little lonely."

"One week, when I went over on a Monday, I found him playing Halo online. When he mentioned he really missed having someone to play against, I told him I would play. He of course condescendingly told me how difficult it was and the steep learning curve. That kind of pissed me off and I picked up one of the controllers. To both of our amazements, although I would never admit it, I seemed to be a natural at it."

"We both came to enjoy it so much that I worked with my manager to have Monday night's free."

"Although I was still taking my acting classes and would occasionally go to an audition, I found myself spending more and more time with Sheldon. We had become comfortable with each other and seemed to help each other."

"One night, my curiosity got the better of me and I asked him about something I had been thinking about for some time. I asked him what had happened that had caused him to go home and why he wasn't trying to get another roommate."

"As it turned out, he had apparently been wanting to vent for some time, and he told me what happened."

As Penny stopped to take a drink, she smirked and said, "You have probably surmised something of how it went based on the reason you had to paint your room."

Leonard nodded. He had wondered at the 'DIE SHELDON DIE' painted on his wall but decided Sheldon would probably rather not talk about it. That was about the only ex-roommate he had not talked to, as he had left Caltech.

Penny had gone on, "He completely fooled Sheldon, enduring the initial questions and going through the Roommate Agreement, agreeing to what was involved, including providing transportation for Sheldon. Then once the lease was signed, he refused to do anything and worse of all in Sheldon's eyes, tore up his copy of the Agreement in front of him. When Sheldon said he would sue to enforce the Agreement, the guy just laughed at him, saying there were so many ridiculous items in there that no court would take it seriously."

"Unfortunately, when Sheldon did try to go to court, that is exactly what happened."

Leonard stared at her. He realized what a shock that must have been for Sheldon. He took such pride in his writing of contracts. He wondered how he had ever decided to try it again with him.

"It got worse. It seems that according to the rules of the building, Sheldon couldn't get rid of the guy for at least a year. Then, this guy did all he could to make Sheldon's life miserable. Sheldon was constantly cleaning up after him and he brought women in on a regular basis."

"The final straw was that he sat constantly in Sheldon's spot. The only thing Sheldon could think of doing was moving out himself. As much as he loved the apartment, he could see no other course. He decided he would get away from it all and head back to Texas."

"As he found out later, when he told Doctor Gablehauser he was leaving, evidentially no one seemed to object. But the Board of Directors didn't see it that way. They had gone to a lot of work to get Sheldon to come to Caltech. A lot of universities had wanted the brilliant boy prodigy, and it had been a large feather in the Directors' caps to get him to pick Caltech."

"The word was, they told the president of the University that if Sheldon left, he would soon follow him."

"The president made it clear to Sheldon's roommate that if he didn't find new living accommodations, they would have to let him go. To everyone's relief, he decided to tell them all where to go and left town."

Leonard spoke up, "I am really surprised that Sheldon was ever willing to take a chance again."

"Well, I decided he did need a roommate and told him it was highly unlikely that what had happened would ever happen again."

She smiled at Leonard, "He finally agreed and I am sure he is as glad as I am that he did." She surprised Leonard by reaching out and touching his hand, "I am really happy he found you. You have really been a friend to him." The she looked him in the eye and said, "And also to me."

Leonard was shocked and pleased. He finally said, "He's not so bad once you get by his being obnoxious and being your friend has been wonderful."

Their eyes held each other for a moment before Penny broke the mood by taking another drink.

Then Leonard asked, "Did you ever tell Sheldon about Kurt?"

"No, I wasn't ready to do so." She looked up at him again, "You are the only one I have told except for my family."

Then with their being a tension in the air between them, Penny sat back on the sofa and continued with her story. "Although I told you I wasn't interested in Video games, for a short time, Sheldon got me hooked on an online game." She smirked, "He quickly regretted it as I was constantly bugging him with questions. It got so bad that I was late to work twice and called in sick once."

"One night I was playing after I got home from work and imbibed quite a bit of wine as I was doing so."

"About midnight, I ran into something that I needed to discuss with Sheldon. The wine made me decide it would be a good idea to go to him."

"Using a key he had given me for emergencies, I entered the apartment and went into his room. I had to laugh when I saw he slept right in the middle of his bed. He looked like Dracula"

"When I woke him up, he was really upset, constantly saying that no one ever came into his room and wouldn't even listen to my problem. With the wine affecting me, I told him to get up and go out to the living room with me."

"He looked a little embarrassed and said he couldn't because he wasn't wearing any pants."

I was shocked and wondered if good old Sheldon had been masturbating. When I asked him why, he said he had spilled juice on his pants. I knew better that to ask any more since I was well aware he would never wear anything else except the pajamas designated for that night."

"Now, what happened next is still kind of a mystery to me even now. It was obviously the wine and maybe I just wanted to mess with Sheldon's mind. Anyway, I suddenly pulled the blanket back exposing him. It was obvious that a least part of his body knew I was woman wearing a low-cut top. Having gone that far, I said what the hell and took off my top."

"That got two reactions, one of which was obvious and the other was Sheldon trying to get out of bed, putting his legs on the side of the bed. Now, having completely lost it, I reached out and took ahold of him. As I began to stroke, he stopped trying to escape."

"Having gone that far, I decided I might as well really give him a thrill and knelt down to take him in my mouth. But I overestimated his control and he came all over my chest."

"I quickly released him and he jumped up and headed for the shower."

"Now sobering up and realizing what I had done, I pondered what I should do. I finally decided to just go back to my apartment, get cleaned up and let us both sleep on what happened."

"After spending a restless night, I finally got up the courage to go face him. I planned to tell him how sorry I was, how ashamed I was, and that we needed to put it behind us."

"When I entered, he was sitting in his spot, watching TV. I started to try to explain, when he said, 'Good morning, Penny, or should I call you something different now that we are girlfriend and boyfriend.'"

"I had just started my apology when I realized what he said. I stammered out 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend?'"

"Sheldon wasn't listening to me and went on, 'I have to admit I was surprised Penny, I did not know you wanted to be involved with me. I must admit, although your approach was somewhat disturbing, I did enjoy the result.'"

"I began to realize that, in his inexperience, he associated what we had done as me wanting to enter a romantic relationship with him. I was about to correct him and tell him that it had just been a mistake, when I realized this was probably his first sexual experience. He seemed quite pleased with it. Did I really want to tell him it was all a mistake, that it meant nothing to me? The truth was, I did have some feelings for Sheldon. We had helped each other. I didn't feel anything for him like I did for Kurt, but I did feel affection for him. Would it be so horrible to be his girlfriend? We spent a lot of time together. I wondered though about what he would want as far as a sexual relationship. I knew that what had happened was outside his usual comfort zone."

"While I was pondering my decision, he had continued to talk. 'I have decided that from now on, Friday will be considered Coitus Night. Since you sometimes work late, I felt we should plan to initiate Coitus at ten o'clock."

"I just stared at him and stammered out, 'You want to have sex on a schedule? I assume you wish to go further.'"

"He looked at me like I had said something stupid. 'You mean, to indulge in sweaty coitus, to exchange bodily fluids? Of course not. I wish to stay with what we already experienced. I admit it is a little difficult for me, but I also understand it is a part of a boyfriend, girlfriend relationship.'"

"Since I had already decided I would go along with the premise of us being boyfriend and girlfriend as I did not want to hurt him, I also decided if that's what he wanted, that's what we would do."

"I did ask him why he called it coitus when we were not actually having intercourse, he pointed out that if I was telling someone about it and didn't believe they needed to know the details, wouldn't I just say we were having sex?"

Leonard was stunned and pleased. They were not making love. She did not love him. He did understand why she had not wanted to hurt him. Although Sheldon often made it hard to think of it, he did feel he understood what forces had helped to make him what he was. Of course, it helped that he knew he too was a little damaged from what his Mother had done with him. Like Penny, he felt that he and Sheldon helped each other.

Penny had continued, "A large part of why I went along was that we had helped each other and depended on each other to put our past trauma behind us. But I also realize now that I am getting past it and am missing aspects of it. That is why I went out to the dance clubs. I also realize that I have never really lived a single life. I went from high school to basically married to Kurt. I want to experience that, to do some dating, to get back out there."

"It is also true that Sheldon is no longer alone. He has you and Howard and I guess Amy. I have decided to make some changes. I think it is time for Sheldon and I to end our 'relationship'."

Leonard again was shocked, they were going to break up? Then he realized that he was likely not included in her plans for dating. He also knew he was afraid to ask her because he was afraid of the rejection and that it would affect their friendship. But how would her breaking up with Sheldon affect that friendship?

Timidly he said, "I assume that means we will be spending less time together. I do hope we can stay in contact."

Penny looked shocked, "No, it doesn't mean that at all. I think that Sheldon and I can still retain our friendship. In any case, I have no intention of letting you go."

She looked up at him and held his hands, "You are very important to me, I think of you as my best friend. Nothing is going to change that."

Leonard felt a surge of joy but also a little sadness because he wanted to be more, but was thrilled she felt that way. He squeezed her hands and said, "I feel the same way about you."

They stayed that way for a few more moments, then Penny released his hands and started to get up. "Well, I need to think about getting ready for work."

Then as Leonard rose too, she smiled and said, "Thank you Leonard for being there for me. I am glad I shared this with you."

"You're welcome, Penny, I am glad you felt you could."

Then she reached over and kissed him on the cheek, "You really are a special guy."

 **A/N A special thanks for you that have reviewed. I hope I haven't lost you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I still own nothing. Once again, I want to thank those that are sticking with me and especially those that honor me with a review. I just want to let you know that I welcome any input, good or bad. I do apologize for the long time between chapters and am trying to make an effort to improve that situation.**

When Leonard got back to the apartment, Sheldon wasn't there, having convinced Amy to take him to the Train Store when Leonard told him he couldn't drive him.

Leonard got himself a bottled water, took a drink and sat down on the couch. He had to ruefully smile to himself. He found himself in a similar situation to that when he first met Penny. That in spite of the fact that much of what he hoped for then had come true. He had come to know Penny, in fact she thought of him as her best friend. And now she was going to break up with Sheldon.

He felt a small tinge of guilt as he realized that Sheldon could be hurt by Penny ending their relationship, but he honestly felt it was necessary and best for both of them.

Although his friendship with Penny was of great importance to him and made him happy, he also realized he faced the situation where Penny would be dating others and undoubtedly would have sex with some of them. There was also the real possibility that she could find someone and fall in love. She would expect him to be happy for her; after all, he was her best friend. He was again faced with a decision similar to when he first met her, was being her friend worth the hurt he was going to face. Should he just confront her with the fact he wanted more, that if she didn't feel the same, he needed to end their friendship?

This time the answer was much easier but basically the same. He needed, wanted, to have her in his life, and if it could only be as her friend, that would have to be enough. He just couldn't risk losing her.

Besides, look at what had happened so far, perhaps they would still get together. Who would have thought she would ever think of him as her best friend?

As Penny got ready for work, she thought back over what had just happened. She had just shared things with Leonard that she had not shared with anyone else. There had been something about him from the first time she met him. She had immediately found she enjoyed being with him. Somehow, she felt she could trust him and that he would never do anything to hurt her.

She also realized that in spite of her popularity at school, she had really never had any close friends. It was more like competition that she shared with the other girls. The closest thing she had to real friends were Helen and Kelly and she would always be grateful to them for pulling her out of that downward spiral she had found herself in. But she did not feel a closeness with them anything like she felt for Leonard. In fact, she realized to her amazement, she even felt closer to him in some ways than she had for Kurt.

Kurt had been the love of her life, and she had wanted to always be by his side, but she never really thought of him as her friend, one to share her innermost thoughts with; that was just not part of their relationship. Perhaps in the end, that was why Kurt needed to end it; he did not feel comfortable sharing what he felt.

Turning back to Leonard, there was of course something else. She knew that he was attracted to her. She had to smirk, after all he was a man. She hoped that it was just a physical thing and that it would not affect their friendship. She herself could not see them together. She had to admit he was cute, but she was pretty sure she didn't feel any sexual attraction for him. Also, their interests were so different. They lived in different worlds. In any case, his friendship was so important to her, that she did not want to risk it by becoming involved. She somehow knew that if that happened, it would have to be more than just a few dates and having sex. She would not trade her friendship for anything less than a long-term relationship. She had a feeling Leonard would feel the same.

Then she mentally shrugged, she was thinking way too much. She had no intention of that happening. Leonard was her friend and that was what was important and what she needed.

While she had been working and when she returned home, Penny had come to decide there was no need to wait and that she needed to talk to Sheldon as soon as possible. She conveyed her thoughts to Leonard and he agreed to find an excuse to be out of the apartment.

Sunday morning, Penny entered the apartment and found Sheldon in his usual spot. As he looked up, she said, "We need to talk."

Sheldon was surprised but also realized it was an opportunity for him to bring up something he had been putting off, that he wanted to spend more time with Amy.

Penny sat down next to him, took a deep breath, and said, "Sheldon, before I go on, I want to say one thing, I want us to stay friends. I do value our friendship."

When Sheldon didn't say anything, she went on, "Sheldon, I think we should stop being boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sheldon was surprised, he had not been expecting that. He reflected that this was what was called being dumped. He finally answered, "Why?"

Penny had thought long about what to say. She didn't want it to just be that she wanted to date again, to see other men. "I think we got together in the first place because we each needed someone. You had just been betrayed by your roommate and although I never said anything before, I was coming off a relationship that had ended badly. Now I am past that and you have a new roommate and friends."

Sheldon considered what she was saying. To be honest, he had noticed how things had changed. He also saw that it actually solved one concern, telling Penny he wanted to spend more time with Amy. He also had to admit, that although he found pleasure in the coitus, it still caused him some discomfort. It was also true he would be able to regain a complete sleep schedule. He did have a major concern though. What would happen to Halo night?

"I think I understand, Penny. You said you still wanted to be friends. I think I would like that. Would you still be taking part in Halo Night?"

Penny couldn't help but smile to herself, what other man would be more concerned with her continuing to play Halo than missing out on sex? She ruefully thought, it's lucky I am a girl of many talents.

"Of course, Sheldon. Not much will change, except there will be no more coitus."

"Very well then, Penny, we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. I assume you will now knock before you enter?"

Penny smiled, "Of course, Sheldon."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I will resume watching an intriguing documentary on bees. Unless you wish to join me?"

Penny smiled, "No thanks, as fascinating as that sounds, I have some washing to do."

"Well, goodbye then."

"Goodbye Sheldon," she said as she rose and left.

Penny waited a couple of weeks before going back to the dance clubs. During that time, things returned to normal except that Amy spent almost all of her spare time at the apartment. With Penny and Sheldon no longer involved, Amy apparently decided she and Penny should be friends. Penny got the idea Amy wanted to say she was friends with a popular girl, reverting back to high school. Penny wasn't sure that was what she wanted but since Amy was so involved with Sheldon, she would give it a chance.

When Penny did return to the clubs, she acted much differently toward the men that approached the table. They were often invited to sit with them and she began to dance slow dances. She was soon being asked out and started to date regularly. Her job and her desire to continue to spend time with Leonard, meant she usually dated about once a week.

Cognizant of what had happened to her before, she took it slow in indulging in sex. It was a month before she slept with someone. It was pleasurable and satisfying and she found she had really missed it. But she also realized that it was different than what she had with Kurt. It was basically just physical.

She also found that she quickly tired of just going out to eat and seeing a movie and pushed her dates to be more inspired. She also did not date anyone regularly. She did find how she had missed more physical activities and discussing sports and other current events.

One the other hand, her friendship with the others, especially Leonard, had also continued. She sometimes marveled how she found pleasure in both instances, even though they were two different life experiences.

One person she had dated off and on turned out to have season tickets to the Lakers and she was excited when he asked her to join him. But when the time approached, Stephen told her that his mother was ill and he had to return home to be with her. He gave her the two tickets and said she could feel free to go with someone else.

As the months passed, Leonard came to accept if not be thrilled about the dating that Penny was doing. On a couple occasions, he had been leaving for work when he encountered a man leaving her apartment. Although it had hurt, he had hidden his feelings and was able to move past it. At the same time, he continued to enjoy her company whenever they were together and was even able to listen as she discussed some experiences on her dates, glad she felt she could share them with him. He did come more and more convinced however that he could not compete with them. It was not so much their looks, although they were all taller than him, but the different interests and physical activities they shared with Penny.

Penny was finding it difficult to find someone she could attend the game with. She thought of Kelly and Helen but they were really not interested. She knew several of the men she dated would be glad to accompany her but she really didn't think that would be fair to Stephen.

She had about decided not to go when she thought of Leonard. She knew it was not something he would normally enjoy, but perhaps he would consider it for her. She thought it might be kind of fun to be with him under different circumstances, stretch his experiences. She ignored the little voice in her head that said it would be like a date.

Leonard and Sheldon were alone in the apartment when Penny came in (her promise to knock had not lasted long when Leonard said she didn't need to). Sheldon glared at her for a moment but had apparently decided it was not a battle worth fighting.

Leonard looked from his computer and smiled, "Hi, Penny."

She smiled back and then said, "Hello, Sheldon."

Sheldon proceeded to ignore her.

She turned to Leonard, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They went over to the couch and sat down.

"I was supposed to go to a Laker's game with a friend of mine, but his mother is ill and he left for home. He gave me the two tickets and I wonder if you could help me out by going with me. I know it isn't your thing, but I would appreciate it."

Leonard was a little stunned and hit with two conflicting emotions; happy that she was asking him out, and fear of going outside of his comfort zone. He had played a little basketball on a video game, but wasn't too thrilled about going to the real thing. But he knew he couldn't resist the chance to go out with Penny.

"You want me to go? Wouldn't someone else enjoy it more?"

"I suppose, but I was thinking it might be kind of fun. Get you a little exposure to a new experience."

"I have a feeling you may wish you had found someone else; but if you need me to, I can go with you."

"Great. Thank you." She reached over and gave him a quick hug. "I know it's not something you would usually feel comfortable with and I really appreciate this."

Sheldon interrupted, "A basketball game? Really, Leonard. Thank goodness we broke up, Penny, or I suppose I would have been obliged to accompany you."

Penny smiled broadly at him, "If you want to go, Sheldon, I am sure Leonard will step aside."

Sheldon turned and said, "I would first accompany my mother on one of her Christian cruises."

"Whatever. The game is this Thursday, Leonard. Let's meet at my apartment at 6:00."

Howard had finally decided it was time to take a shot at getting with Bernadette. He was still nervous she would not be interested, but knew they would never get together if he didn't try.

When she answered, he almost panicked but managed to say, "Hey Bernadette, it's Howard Wolowitz. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Bernadette was surprised and wondered why he would be calling, "I guess, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering, that if you weren't seeing anyone, we could go out to maybe a movie or something."

Bernadette was stunned. He was asking her out on a date. It had been fun talking to him that night, but she had no idea he was interested in her. Then she thought about Leonard and wondered what he would think about this. She finally answered back, "Isn't this kind of sudden? We hardly know each other. And what would Leonard think about this?"

"I know we only talked that once, but I really enjoyed being with you. I was thinking then about maybe us seeing what would develop, but you were going out with Leonard. When Leonard told me you two had decided that you didn't have romantic feelings for each other, I decided I wanted to see if we could get together. I did mention it to him and he said he would be all right with it."

"I don't know, Howard, I am really busy right now. I am still looking into the possibilities that are out there now that I have my doctorate. I have several interviews scheduled. It is even possible I could be moving if that is necessary for what I want. Why don't we talk again after things get settled down."

Howard tried to hide his disappointment. He also wondered if maybe she just had no interest in him. But then he decided to try to stay upbeat. She hadn't completely shot down the possibility they could get together. "That's OK, I understand. So that I am not bugging you, I will wait for you to let me know when you have a better idea what is going to happen."

"Thank you for understanding. I did enjoy the time we spent together and want you to know I am not planning on being with anyone until this is all done."

"Well, goodnight, Bernadette, good luck. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thanks, Howard. I am not even sure exactly what I want, but I will know it when I find it. Goodnight, and I promise I will call you later."

Penny finally gave in to Amy's pushing them to get closer and suggested a girl's night. She decided to ask Bernadette to join them. It turned out to be a girl's afternoon as they got together on Sunday when the guys were all watching their usual movies. Penny noticed that it seemed to be a little awkward when Bernadette saw that Howard was there.

When they were all settled in Penny's apartment and each had a glass of wine, Penny decided to see if she had been right about something between Howard and Bernadette.

Turning to Bernadette she said, "It seemed a little awkward between you and Howard. Is something going on we should know about?"

Bernadette was surprised, she hadn't realized she had shown anything. She took a small gulp of her wine and said, "No, nothing is going on. It's just that he asked me out and I turned him down because I am so busy will all these job interviews and stuff."

Amy broke in, "Was that the real reason? I can't imagine how you could be attracted to Howard."

Penny was a little surprised when Bernadette reacted quickly to that saying, "Why wouldn't I? He's cute and funny. I enjoyed the time I talked to him."

Amy pushed on, "But he lives at home and he is just an engineer."

Bernadette was getting testier, shown by her voice going higher. "Where he lives isn't important and as far as being 'just an engineer,' from what I know, he has accomplished more actual things in science than your friend Sheldon. By the way, what exactly is your relationship with Sheldon?"

Amy was taken a little aback and said contritely, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have attacked Howard. He does seem like a nice guy. As far as me and Sheldon, we are friends. We deeply respect each other's intellects."

Penny spoke up, "Are you sure, Amy, that is all it is? You guys spend a lot of time each other. I just have the feeling you hope for something more."

Amy blushed a little. "I do admit I feel things for Sheldon I have not felt before. But I am sure he does not feel the same for me. It is apparent that when it comes to girlfriends, he is interested in someone like you. I could never compete with girls as beautiful as you."

"Amy, what happened between Sheldon and I was something that probably would not normally happen. Believe me, he never spent as much time with me or seemed to enjoy himself as much as when he is with you. Besides, you are selling yourself short. I think you are quite pretty." She hesitated and said, "It might help if you dressed a little different."

Amy answered firmly, "No, I dress this way because I am comfortable this way. This is who I am and Sheldon will just have to be attracted to me dressed as I am."

Bernadette could sense that Amy was getting defensive and when it appeared that Penny was going to continue, she decided to change the subject. She had also been interested in something Amy had told her. "Penny, I hear that you asked Leonard to go to a basketball game with you. Are you two going to start dating?"

Penny was caught off guard. She had been interested in finding out more about Sheldon and Amy and now Bernadette had switched to her. She was also surprised to realize she had been subconsciously thinking of how this could be construed as a date, but she was sure that Leonard would not think so. After all, he had even tried to talk her out having him go.

Finally, she said, "It is not a date. I just couldn't find someone to go and thought it would be interesting to get Leonard a little out of his comfort zone. Besides, I do like spending time with him and did not want to go with someone that Stephen might be jealous of."

Bernadette was a little angry, "Are you saying that Leonard is so unattractive that this Stephen wouldn't consider him any kind of a threat?"

Penny was stunned, realizing what it sounded like. She thought to herself; is that what she had meant? Did she think that about Leonard? No, she just meant that Leonard wasn't like anyone she would usually date. But then she realized that was again saying the same thing, that she would not be attracted to someone like him. No, that is not what she meant. Bernadette was being unfair.

"No, Bernadette, that is not what I mean. I just meant I could tell Stephen that I went with someone that I was not romantically interest in. That he was just a friend of mine and that I had not dated him or was planning to date him. Although Leonard is different than most men I have dated, he is certainly not unattractive. Actually, I think he is cute and a great guy. I just treasure him as a friend."

Amy, who had been intrigued by the exchange, now stepped in, "How about Leonard? Does he feel the same way?"

Penny thought back to the conversation she had with herself on this very topic. Did she really know what Leonard thought about them? Did he want there to be more between them? No, she was letting Amy and Bernadette cause her to doubt herself. She and Leonard were friends. No, they were best friends. She was not going to risk it for some possibility that did not exist. If they tried to do anything more, they would endanger what they had. She treasured their friendship too much to do that.

"Leonard is my friend. That is very important to me and I know he treasures it as well. This is not a date. And we will not be dating."

Amy and Bernadette exchanged a look. Neither felt that Penny had really answered the question, but they both seemed to agree that she had made it clear she did not want to discuss it any more. They turned to safer topics and the get together broke up soon after that.

On Thursday, Leonard came to Penny's apartment. He was the epitome of mixed feelings. He was excited to go out with Penny even though he knew it was not considered a date. But he also felt his insecurities growing as he contemplated attending a sporting event. He was nervous about screwing up and embarrassing himself. He was especially concerned about how he would appear to Penny. He had a feeling he would show her, if she did not know it already, that he was not the type of person she would be interested in dating.

He had also dithered over what to wear. He had thought of obtaining some Laker gear, but in the end, it would just probably make him look ridiculous. He ended up wearing his usual clothes.

He realized he had been standing outside her door for some time. Sighing, he knocked on the door.

Penny had been dressed for some time. She sat, sipping a glass of wine as she waited for Leonard. She had begun to doubt whether this was a good idea. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend the time with Leonard, but she was beginning to wonder if he would be uncomfortable, that he would feel like a duck out of water. She also realized she did not know who they would be sitting by. They were season tickets so it was likely the ones around them would also be season ticket holders. They would probably ask about Stephen and Leonard would have to interact with them. It would probably become apparent that he knew little about basketball. She had wondered if she should have him wear some Laker stuff but thought that might make it worse, that he would appear he was trying to convince them he was a fan.

As she finished her wine, she decided she was probably worrying too much. They would just go and enjoy the experience together.

Just then, someone knocked on her door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I still don't own anything and write just for the enjoyment. A special thanks for your reviews and also thanks to all of you who are sticking with me.**

 **This is a little short, but I decided to take the opportunity to wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. And this chapter just seemed to want to end where it did.**

Penny opened the door to find Leonard standing there. She was glad to see he had not gone with any sport stuff. "Hey, Leonard, ready to go?"

Leonard looked at her, she was wearing a Laker jersey that extended to beneath her waist and tight jeans. Her hair was loose and framed her face. She looked great.

Leonard answered "I guess."

"You guess? That doesn't sound like your very exited to be going out with me."

Leonard quickly said, "No, it's not that. I'm just a little nervous. I have never been to a basketball game before."

"Never? Well, don't worry about it, I'll take care of you. We'll have a great time."

Leonard still didn't look completely convinced, but he managed a smile and said, "Okay."

Penny took his arm and they set off. While they rode down in the elevator, Penny said if it was okay, she would drive since she had experience getting to the arena and finding a good parking spot.

During the drive to the game, Leonard berated himself for his attitude and resolved he would do his best to have a good time. After all, he was going out with Penny.

They arrived at the game and were waiting in the line to get in when Leonard heard someone call out, "Dr. Hofstadter."

He turned to look and saw Alex Jensen heading toward him with a smile on her face and another girl trying to keep up with her.

Penny also turned and saw a pretty young woman heading toward them, obviously knowing Leonard. To her amazement she suddenly felt jealous, similar to how she had felt about Bernadette, but this time it didn't quickly pass.

Alex came up to Leonard and said, "I didn't realize you were a basketball fan, Dr. Hofstadter."

Leonard smiled and said, "Hi, Alex. I'm not a fan but my friend Penny needed someone to go with her and I agreed to try it. Also, didn't I tell you to call me Leonard?"

For the first time, Alex noticed Penny. Her eyes widened and then her smile started to fade. She got out, "Sorry Dr…. Leonard, it's just that I really admire you and so appreciate you letting me assist you."

Leonard had to smile. Alex Jensen was a grad student at Caltech and had worked for Sheldon before being reassigned to help him. While Sheldon had not allowed her to help him with his work, Leonard had found her a great help. She was highly intelligent and had quickly come up to speed. She was really quite striking and he had considered perhaps asking her out. He had decided it would be uncomfortable if she turned him down and it also might be considered inappropriate because she worked for him. He also still had this strange idea in the back of his head that he would be cheating on Penny.

Alex was stunned to see the woman with Leonard. She was gorgeous. Alex had a giant crush on Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Not only because he was brilliant and treated her with respect, but she really was attracted to him. She kept dropping hints of how she felt, but he seemed clueless. Now she wondered if this Penny was the reason.

Leonard turned to Penny, "Penny, this is Alex, she is a grad student at Caltech and is helping me on my latest project. Alex, this is Penny, a good friend of mine who lives across the hall from Sheldon and me."

Penny and Alex exchanged rather cold greetings.

Then, they noticed the line had been moving and they were leaving a gap. Penny practically pulled Leonard forward as he said goodbye to Alex.

Alex stared after them and then turned and left with her friend, heading for the end of the line.

After passing through the turnstiles, Penny suggested they get a beer before finding their seats. Fortified with liquid refreshment they found the way to their seats. Penny was impressed, they were excellent seats.

They sat down and Penny looked around. An elderly couple were sitting behind them with two guys that appeared to have come together to her left. The seats to Leonard's right were empty. Just then she saw Jack Nicholson sitting in his seat. She excitedly pointed him out to Leonard. She was a little surprised he was exited too, but then remembered he played the Joker.

Just then a man and a woman sat down in the seats next to Leonard. Both he and Penny were a little worried to see that the couple, in full Laker regalia, had apparently already been drinking. It didn't help that the guy was Kurt size.

After they got settled, the man turned toward them. He eyes widened appreciatively when he saw Penny and he unabashedly gave her a long look over. Penny wanted to tell him to put his eyes back in his head but didn't want to start anything. Leonard noticed too, but long experience had convinced him to try to remain unseen.

The man finally looked away and turned his eyes to Leonard. "Who are you? Where's Stephen? Are you sure you're in the right seats?"

Before they could answer, he gave a quick laugh. "How about it, Shorty? You don't look like much of a basketball fan. Maybe you should go back to the library or wherever you came from."

Penny had enough, "If you must know, Stephen's mother was sick, and he gave us the tickets to use. Now why don't you just sit back and leave us alone."

The guy just smiled and said, "Don't worry, babe, you can stay, but why are you with this shrimp?"

Penny was about to go all Nebraska on him, when the woman next to him spoke up, "For God's sake, George, leave them alone. Do you want us to get tossed?" She leaned forward and looked past him, "Please just ignore him, he really isn't as bad as he seems." Nudging the man, she said, "Tell them you're sorry."

The man glared at her, but then said, "I'm sorry if I bothered you, I was just having a little fun."

Penny was still upset, but just wanted it to pass. She could see Leonard was really upset. She nodded and sat back. After a few moments, she turned to Leonard and whispered, "Are you all right?" Leonard was not all right. As usual when confronted by bullies, he had tried to be as small as possible. It was what he had feared. He couldn't imagine what Penny thought of him, not standing up for himself or her. But he didn't want her to know, so he just said, "I'm fine."

Penny was sure he wasn't but just decided it was best to just try and forget the whole thing. After all, they were going to be there the whole game.

Luckily, the time had come for the players to take the court and the lights dimmed and the searchlights came on. With everyone now up and cheering, it did seem to be forgotten.

The rest of the time before the half went more smoothly, with Leonard even seeming to be get into the game a little. The Lakers were winning which put everyone in a good mood.

At halftime, George and the woman left, presumably to relieve themselves. As soon as they were gone, the elderly man behind them spoke, "I am sorry you had to go through that. For the most part, George isn't too bad, but when he drinks…. I wanted to step in, but we have found confrontation just makes it worst. And usually, his wife does keep him in line."

Then he said, "Where are my manners? My name is Cecil Emory and this is my wife Edith."

Penny answered, "I'm Penny, and this is Leonard."

Just then, one of the men on Penny's left spoke up. "I for one am tired of apologizing for him. I'd like to report him, but I am a little afraid of how he would react." Then he looked sheepish, "I don't suppose you two would…."

Penny quickly said, "I don't think that would work. We will only be here this one time. We really don't know how he has acted in the past."

"You're right, but I thought I'd take a shot. I'm Larry and this is my husband, Terry."

Leonard and Penny said they were glad to meet them. Then Terry said, "How about you two? Married? Engaged?"

Leonard and Penny both very quickly said, "No, we're just friends."

Terry smiled, "Okaay."

Penny and Leonard heard him whisper to Larry, "Methinks they doth protest too much."

Avoiding looking at each other, Penny and Leonard were rescued with George and his wife returning and George asking, "We didn't miss the Free Throw Contest, did we?

The others assured him he hadn't. Leonard then asked Penny a little nervously what that was about. She explained they selected three people from the audience to shoot free throws for $1000. Now Leonard better than anyone knew the odds of him being selected, but the thought of having to try to shoot a basketball in front of all these people; in front of Penny… The selection process seemed to take forever but when three other people had been selected, Leonard could breathe again.

The rest of game was uneventful for the most part. The one exception was when Penny got excited when a Laker player did an amazing slam dunk. Without thinking she gave a high five to Leonard but he wasn't ready and looked really awkward doing it. At the end of game, with the Lakers winning easily, everyone parted amicably.

Both Leonard and Penny thought of suggesting prolonging the evening with perhaps grabbing a bite to eat, but each were lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the night. When they reached Penny's door she said, "Thanks for coming with me, Leonard. Even with George, I had a nice time."

"Your welcome, Penny, and for the most part I did enjoy it." Then with a little trepidation, "That was because I was with you."

Penny actually blushed a little, and then said, "I enjoyed being with you too." Then she gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Leonard."

Leonard hugged her back and turning to leave, said, "Goodnight, Penny."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First, I want to thank those that reviewed and let you know how much I enjoy reading them. I also want to let you all know how much I am still amazed that you are interested in my stories and how much I appreciate your support. I am sorry for the delay again. We have been going through a transition to a new computer system at work and I have been working long hours. We have finally gone live and I hope the pressure will drop off. Thank you for your patience.**

As Penny entered her apartment, her mind was churning. She decided she needed to settle down before she attempted to deal with the thoughts that were racing through her mind.

She got undressed and took a long shower. After finishing her absolutions and getting dressed in a top and shorts for bed, she grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, sat down on her couch and poured herself a drink. After taking a good gulp, she finally felt ready to deal with her thoughts.

She had always marveled how she had formed such a strong friendship with Leonard. There had been something between them from the beginning. She had immediately made an effort to spend time with him. She remembered how she had felt jealous even as she was setting him up with Bernadette. But, if she was attracted to him, why didn't she act on it, why did it become a deep friendship rather than a romantic relationship? Why did she apparently avoid become involved with him? She felt closer in some ways to Leonard than almost anyone else in her life. She trusted him and wanted to be around him. With any other man, that would have undoubtedly led to a sexual relationship. Why hadn't it with Leonard?

Even as she thought about it, she knew what Bernadette would say, that Penny thought she was too good for him, that he was not her type. That was right, but also so wrong. All her life she had been involved in sports, pop culture, horseback riding, dancing, and other athletic type endeavors. Leonard was interested in none of those. But where Bernadette was wrong and what Penny now realized, was that did NOT mean she felt she was too beautiful for him or better than him, but they were just so different. You could just as easily say and probably with more accuracy, that Leonard was too good for her. He was a genius, holding a prestigious position in a highly respected institution. When she had looked him up on the internet, she had been stunned to see all the awards and recognition he had received. One of the sites had said that many prominent scientists considered Leonard to be one of the top five experts at Laser Technology in the world.

Her instincts had warned her not to get involved with him, that they were not meant to be together. She even recognized now that the vision or whatever she had when she was with Bernadette was a warning not to get involved with Leonard.

So, she had buried her feelings; but they were so strong that they manifested themselves in their friendship, which she deeply cherished. But today, when his assistant had approached him, when she realized Alex had feelings for him, she had been overwhelmed with a sense of ownership, of a feeling that Leonard was hers; deep feelings of jealously, especially when she saw that Leonard and her were working together. She could sense that Leonard admired her and liked to be with her. It was also revealing that she knew Alex sensed there was something between Leonard and herself.

She knew she could no longer hide it, no longer deny it, she was attracted to Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. Combined with their friendship, she realized it was even possible she loved him. Why had she denied it so long, did it really matter about the difference in their interests, in their intellects? After all, look at the time they spent together, how they meshed as friends, how close she felt to him. Now that she realized how she felt about him, what would stop them from taking the next step? She felt strongly that Leonard felt the same for her. She also had to smile as she remembered how Bernadette had went on about how great he was at foreplay.

She realized she had finished a bottle. As she returned to the couch from obtaining a new one, she opened it and filled a glass. Suddenly, she realized the real reason her mind had warned her, why she had resisted getting romantically involved with him. From the beginning she had somehow sensed – known that she and Leonard could never have a casual sexual relationship, that they would both want so much more, total commitment to each other. It was why their friendship was so intense, so intimate. So, what was the problem? She knew now she believed she loved Leonard and believed he loved her. Why not let it happen?

The answer was that she had already been there, done that. She had loved Kurt with all she had. She had completely surrendered herself to him. And she had known he felt the same way. They had stuck together, cherishing each other through events that could very easily have torn them apart. She had never doubted their love for each other.

Then, he had betrayed her. Sleeping with another woman in their bed. He had broken her heart. Even after all the time that had passed, she still felt the pain. She was not going to let anyone ever do that to her again. No matter how much she trusted Leonard, no matter that she may love him, she had felt the same way about Kurt. And now another factor had been added. Not only was she not willing to risk that pain again, she was also afraid of how deeply Leonard could be hurt. That would be as crushing to her as being hurt herself.

No, she was never going through that again. Someday, maybe, she would find someone she wished to be with and they would be married and have kids, but she would always hold something back, something she would have to cushion the hurt. But she knew that would not be possible with Leonard.

As she continued to go through her second bottle, she wondered what she was going to do now. She selfishly wanted everything to stay as it was, but realized that wouldn't be fair to Leonard. If he felt as she thought he did, she needed to let him know they would not be together. She smiled sadly to herself. That meant she would have to do what she was so trying to avoid, hurting her and Leonard. But as bad as it would be, it was better to do it now. And maybe this way they could keep their friendship. Then she thought of Leonard being with Alex and she realized how difficult this would be. But then, Leonard was probably already enduring that hurt with her being with other men.

As she finished her second bottle, she decided she would not make a decision now. Perhaps it would all look different in the morning. A little wobbly, she made it to bed and soon mercifully fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Still just doing this for fun. As usual want to thank my reviewers, you make it even more enjoyable. But I also want to thank all those who are following my story. Know it is long time between chapters, but I recently started working from home and hope can get more done.**

After he left Penny at her door, Leonard glanced at his watch and was gratified to see it was past Sheldon's bedtime. He really just wanted to relax and think about the evening. When he went into his own apartment, he was astounded to see not only was Sheldon still up, but Amy was there as well. They were both deeply engrossed in working on one of Sheldon's whiteboards and didn't even seem to notice he was there.

Curious as to what was so demanding their attention, he walked over and looked over Amy's shoulder. At first, he wasn't sure what he was looking at but then he noticed the word Asymmetry at the top. Suddenly he realized what they were working on and as he studied it deeper, realized how exciting it looked. He watched as Sheldon continued to work with Amy contributing at certain points. About fifteen minutes after Leonard entered the room, they seemed to hit a stall point. Without thinking he said, "You need to go back a step. Think you inverted your sign."

They both looked him and said in unison, "What are you doing here?"

Leonard smiled, "I live here." Then he went on, "I got back about fifteen minutes ago, but you guys were so engrossed, you didn't even notice. "Then gesturing to the whiteboard, "This is really fantastic, I think you are really on to something."

Sheldon and Amy smiled at each other. "We know."

Leonard went on, "What ever got you started on this?"

Sheldon looked at Amy, "It was like a mutual brainstorm. We were talking about something unrelated and she said something about symmetry and asymmetry and it just came to me." He looked proudly at her, "She caught on right away and we were off."

Then he looked at the whiteboard, "But if I am starting to make mistakes that Leonard can notice, I think it is time to give it up for the night. We can continue tomorrow."

Amy spoke up, "Should we work on it over lunch at work? I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow night."

Sheldon thought for a moment, "I agree, but it is too dangerous, someone might get an idea of what we are doing." Then he looked at Leonard. "Of course, Leonard knows."

Leonard stared at him, "You can trust me Sheldon. You know I would never betray you."

Sheldon seemed like he wasn't sure, then he said, "I suppose."

Leonard smirked, "Gee thanks Sheldon." But then he realized something. "Tomorrow is Friday, everyone is planning to come over for supper."

Sheldon sighed, "That's right. I don't suppose we can cancel without someone getting suspicious."

Amy hesitantly spoke up, "We could work at my apartment."

Sheldon looked at her and then said, "What would make you think that would cause less suspicion? They would still wonder why we were not eating here, especially since I have never done anything like that before."

Leonard who had seen what Amy was doing, surreptitiously wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and then said, "I think it's a good idea Sheldon, we will just tell them you are having supper with your girlfriend." At the same time he snuck the paper into Amy's hand.

Sheldon stared at him. "Leonard, you know Amy is not my girlfriend."

"You misunderstood me Sheldon, I just meant she is a friend who is a girl."

As Sheldon considered that, Amy looked at the note Leonard had given her. It simply said 'Spaghetti with hot dogs.'

Finally, Sheldon said, "I guess that would be all right." Then it looked at Amy, "But what would we be having? After all, it is Pizza night."

Amy said a little worriedly, "Spaghetti with hot dogs."

To Amy's surprise and joy, Sheldon's face lit up, "Spaghetti with hot dogs cut up! That's my favorite!"

Amy turned to Leonard and mouthed 'Thank you.'

Leonard just smiled happily back. Then said, "Maybe you should put the whiteboard in Amy's car. You can put a new one in its place so no one notices it's gone."

As they left to do that, Leonard stopped Amy for a moment and whispered, "If you can find some Pink Yahoo, I would recommend getting some."

After they left, Leonard felt proud of himself. 'Wait until Penny hears how I was a matchmaker.'

Thinking of Penny brought him back to thinking of the evening. Not wanting to talk to Sheldon any more, he quickly brushed his teeth, relieved himself and got ready for bed.

As seemed usual when he thought back over events with Penny, it did not seem near as bad as it had before. It really had been good to be with Penny. As far as the incident with George, he realized that if had tried to help, the whole thing would have probably blown up and ruined the evening. He also decided if Penny was really in danger, he would be there for her.

He smiled to himself as he thought how he had solved the problem of when to cheer. At first, he waited until Penny did, but by the time he got up, Penny and the others were done. He found that if he watched Penny, he could anticipate when she was getting up and thus was more in synch. He smiled to himself, it had also been much more pleasurable to watch Penny than the game. He also ruefully thought that since he already knew he and Penny did not enjoy many of the same things, this night had not changed that.

As he continued to think back over what had happened, he berated himself that his insecurities about the evening had prevented him from asking Penny if she wanted to do something afterward.

As he was dropping off to sleep, he remembered how Alex had approached them before the game. Not for the first time, he wondered, since it was becoming more obvious that he really did not have a shot with Penny, if he should ask her out. But it always came back to the same thing. She was a student working for him. There was another reason also. He really did admire her and her work. He planned to write a glowing recommendation for her after they were finished. He didn't want to risk having anyone saying he might have been affected because he was involved with her.

Penny woke the next morning with a splitting headache, the result of her overindulging the night before. Thankful that she was working the late shift, she struggled out of bed, did her morning absolutions, took some pain pills, and crawled back into bed.

Some time later, she got back up, took some more pain pills and made herself something to eat. Then feeling more human, she sipped her coffee and thought back to how she had left things wondering what to do about Leonard. One thing had not changed, she did have strong romantic feelings for him, perhaps even loved him, but she hadn't changed her mind that them being together was not going to end well.

She realized though, that one thing had changed, she no longer felt she needed to tell him there would never be anything between them. There was no need to hurt him. Besides, she smiled to herself, who knew what the future held. No, she would just leave it the way it was.

Feeling satisfied with her decision, she suddenly remembered how that Alex dame had acted around Leonard. Maybe she should think more about her and Leonard. Then she shook her head, No, she wasn't the one for Leonard. If there was to be something between him and Alex or someone else, she would just have to accept it.

Then, ignoring the little voice in her head telling her that she was making a big mistake, she headed for the shower to start getting ready for work.

Although Penny had decided to leave things as they were, she discovered that was not as easy as she had hoped. Where before she was comfortable around Leonard, she now found that realizing her feelings for him affected how she reacted to him. When that was combined with the fact she did not want him to suspect how she felt, her time with him became more difficult.

Not having planned it, she found she was often avoiding being with him. She told herself that it was because she was dating more. That was true but she was not enjoying it that much. She also realized that more of her nights out were ending with sex. Although it was nothing like after she broke up with Kurt, it was still troubling.

Leonard could tell that for some reason Penny seemed to be avoiding him. When they did get together the special feeling that had existed between them seemed to be missing. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had changed. He finally decided she had gotten back into the life she was part of before her breakup with Kurt. She had been really living two different lives and it seemed she had chosen to return to her old one.

Leonard's solution was to throw himself deeply into his work. He was surprised and pleased when Alex did the same. They spent a lot of ten-hour days working together. Afterwards, they often would go out for a late supper. He found himself opening up to her about his past and even about his feelings for Penny.

For Alex, it was a mixed blessing. She loved all the time she was spending with Leonard and was glad to see him open up to her. But she was bothered by how he felt about Penny. Couldn't he see that she wasn't the one for him, that she, Alex, was the one he should be wanting to be with.

Meanwhile, Amy and Sheldon continued to work on their theory, spending almost every moment away from work together. Sometimes, when they lost track of time, Amy would stay over. She said she would be happy with the couch, but Sheldon, ever the gentleman, insisted she stay in Leonard's room. Leonard knew he should object but he was happy for Sheldon and especially for Amy. But it was becoming apparent to everyone except Sheldon that Amy wanted to move to a different level in their relationship.

Bernadette finally decided on what she wanted and took a high-paying job with a large pharmaceutical company. She remembered her promise to Howard and gave him a call. They started to date, but Bernadette wasn't interested in anything serious and dated other men as well.

Then, about two months after the basketball game, Leonard was informed he had been chosen to receive a highly prestigious physics award. Sheldon of course pointed out that he had won it when he was eighteen, but still admitted it was kind of a big deal for Leonard.

There was to be a banquet to give out the award and Leonard knew he was expected to bring a date. He immediately thought of Penny, but she had other plans. He then decided to ask Alex. After all, it wasn't really a romantic date. He still couldn't help smiling at Alex's excitement when he asked her.

The night of the banquet, Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy were in the apartment preparing to leave. Both men looked quite handsome in their black suits and Amy had even donned a more revealing and stylish dress for the occasion. Leonard had to smirk to himself as he saw how Sheldon was reacting to the new Amy. He kept stealing looks at her and seemed to be pondering something.

Penny was also preparing to leave; she was spending the weekend with Stephen in San Francisco. As she went out her door with an overnight bag, Leonard and the others were leaving their apartment as well. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw Leonard. He looked so handsome and she once again regretted she had not agreed to go with him. As time had gone on, her feelings for him had not lessened, but had increased. But she had become even more convinced that she was not what he needed, what he deserved. She had attempted to bury her feelings by convincing herself she was living the life she wanted, playing the field, with no attachments. The only problem was, she found it more and more difficult to convince herself.

Leonard saw Penny leaving her apartment with a bag and cursed himself that he still felt jealous and sad that she was going to spend the weekend with another man. Couldn't he get it through his head that they were not going to get together? In fact, they had never been so far apart since the first time they met.

Forcing a smile to his face, he called out, "Hi Penny, heading out to San Francisco? That really sounds like fun."

Penny smiled back, "Yeah, looking forward to it." She hesitated and then said, "You guys both look great, so handsome. And Amy you look really beautiful."

Amy blushed and answered, "Thank you Penny, I know I can never be as beautiful as you."

Then Sheldon shocked them all by speaking up, "Whoa. You shouldn't say that. I think you are just as beautiful as Penny. Maybe more beautiful."

While everyone was shocked into silence, Amy finally got out. "Do you really think so Sheldon? Do you think I am beautiful?"

"Of course, and you also have a beautiful mind, which is more than Penny can say."

With that the moment passed and everyone said their goodbyes as they went on their way.

They stopped to pick up Alex and when Léonard went to get her, he was stunned when she opened the door. She was stunning, the dress she had chosen showed off her figure and especially her gorgeous legs. Alex smiled to herself as she saw his reaction. Then she was stunned herself at how he looked. She had always thought of him as cute, but was amazed to see how handsome he was. As they both stood there, Leonard recovered and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Alex snapped out of it and said, "Of course." Then not wanting to sound like she felt, she said, "You look really nice, you should wear a suit more often."

"Thank you, you dress up very well yourself." Inwardly Leonard cringed, 'Way to go Hofstadter, you sound like an idiot.'

Alex didn't seem to notice; she took his arm and they went out to the car.

Both Alex and Leonard had a wonderful time at the banquet, thoroughly enjoying the time they spend together. Leonard even enjoyed dancing with her, she seemed to make it so easy. For Alex, it was so exciting to be his arms. She knew now, she had strong feelings for Leonard but then remembered how he still harbored feelings for Penny. Then she berated herself and told herself she was just going to embrace the time she spent with him. She was determined that he would grow to feel about her as she felt about him.

When he dropped her off at her apartment, Alex wanted him to kiss her, but told herself not to be disappointed when he didn't.

"Goodnight, Alex, I had a great time. Thanks for being my date."

"Goodnight Leonard. I am so glad you asked me. I really enjoyed it and congratulations again. I was so glad I could share this with you."

"Thank you, Alex, you made it more special for me."

Penny awoke in a room in a five-star hotel in San Francisco. She looked over at the man lying next to her. Both of them were naked from their lovemaking the night before. They had been in San Francisco for the past two days and were scheduled to fly out that afternoon. It had been an exciting time; they had really painted the town red. Stephen was a fun guy to be with and the sex had been great. So why wasn't she excited and happy? Why did she wish she had gone to what was probably a boring affair with Leonard? Why did she feel so empty? Why did it bother her so much that he had gone with Alex?

She, of course knew the answer to all those questions. She loved Leonard Hofstadter. The more she had tried to deny it, the more she had convinced herself they could not be together, the more she argued that she could not risk being hurt again, knowing this time she might not recover, the more she realized how deeply she felt about him.

God, she was so pathetic. She had to quit this. She had to quit feeling sorry for herself. She was strong, independent. She did not need Leonard to give her life meaning. She vowed then and there she was going to enjoy what she had. A lot of women would love to be where she was, to live her life.

She looked over at Stephen. Then, smirking to herself, she lifted the covers and reached out and took him in her hand, stroking him gently. Suddenly he awoke with a surprised look on his face, then looked down and saw what she was doing. Smiling, he reached out and stroked her breast, "My God, Penny, you are insatiable."

With both of them working so hard on the project, Leonard and Alex finished it up early. After they had turned in their report to Dr. Gablehauser, they went out and had a celebratory drink together. Alex convinced him they should do at least one dance. They ended up dancing together until the bar closed. Alex had to admit Leonard was not a star dancer but it felt so good to be held by him. They both drank a little too much and Leonard left his car and they took a cab.

Telling the driver to wait Leonard walked her to her door. Emboldened by the alcohol in her system, Alex was not about to be denied again. As Leonard was about to say goodnight, she put her arms around him and crushed her lips to his. At first, Leonard was stunned, but then he returned the kiss. After some time, they reluctantly broke apart, both breathing a little heavily.

Alex, now a little embarrassed by what she had done, started to apologize, when Leonard grabbed and kissed her passionately again.

This time, when they separated they were both deeply excited and a little surprised at what had happened.

Leonard was surprised at what they had done. He was tempted to blame it on the drinking, but knew that was just a small part of it. He wanted to go tell the cab to leave, but felt neither of them was ready for more. He still had the recommendation to write and he didn't want that to be compromised.

Reluctantly, he said, "I'd better get going."

Alex, even more reluctantly, "Yes, you better." Then she smiled, "That was wonderful, Leonard, I have wanted to do that for a long time."

"Alex, I don't know…"

Alex interrupted him by kissing him softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Leonard"

"Goodnight, Alex."

A few days after returning from San Francisco, Penny decided she need a change of scenery. Still too many of her 'dates' were turning into one-night stands. She felt she was slipping into the same trap she had before. She traveled to a bar and dance club away from the crowd she usually hung out with.

But, the attempt to get away from the pattern she was falling into was failing as it was just much of the same. She enjoyed the dancing but she was beginning to realize she was using sex as an escape from her feelings. She was working to show herself how unworthy she was of being loved. She only felt safe when it was just sex, with no strings.

She was about to get up and leave, when a voice came from behind her back, "I haven't seen you in here before."

She turned and automatically put her fake smile on her face, but when she saw who it was, the smile turned to a sincere and warm one, "Hey, Zack."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N **Still making no money but still having fun. Want to thank my reviewers. Lots of great input and suggestions! Thanks also to all you others who are staying with me. This chapter is a little short, but like my other shorter chapters, it just seemed like it wanted to end. Anyway, I am working from home now, so hope I can get much more timely with my chapters.**

"Hi Penny, mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

"Sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

At first Penny wasn't sure who he was talking about, but then surmised it might be Sheldon. "No, we broke up some time ago."

Although he was glad that Penny was now free, he sincerely said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, but it's fine. It was kind of mutual and he has found someone else."

"How about you? You must have lots of guys coming after you."

Penny thought ruefully to herself, 'Too many. And messing with way too many.' She just said, "Have been dating some, nothing too serious."

Zack thought of asking her out, but sensed it was the wrong time. "So, you're here alone?"

"Yeah, but was just getting ready to leave."

Just then the music started back up and Zack asked, "How about one dance before you go?"

Penny was going to turn him down, but she did like Zack and the music sounded good. "All right, but just one."

As it turned out, they stayed out there for three more dances, until a slow dance was announced. Zack turned out to be a really good dancer and Penny thoroughly enjoyed dancing with him.

When they got back to the table, Penny spoke first, "That was fun, Zack, but now I do need to go, I work the early shift tomorrow."

Zack was about to say goodnight when he saw Penny stiffen. He turned to look at what she had seen and saw Kurt come through the door of the bar. He berated himself that he had not told Penny that Kurt was kind of a regular. At least he seemed to be alone.

Just then, Kurt noticed them and after hesitating for a few moments, headed straight toward them.

As he reached the table, he nodded to Zack, "Hi Zack." Zack nodded back. Kurt turned to Penny, "Hi Penny, you're looking good."

Penny, coldly, "Thanks, I was just leaving so if you'll excuse me…"

"Penny, wait," Kurt said as he then turned to Zack, "Could I please speak to Penny alone for a few minutes?"

Zack looked at Penny who shrugged. Zack turned back to Kurt, "Okay, but I'll be right over here."

Zack moved away keeping his eyes on their table. Kurt and Penny stared at each other and then Kurt said, "Please, Penny, have a seat, I won't keep you long; I promise."

Penny grudgingly sat down and looked away from him. Looking sadly at her, he asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

Penny glared at him, "I'm fine, let's just get this over with." Then she asked, "Where's your friend?"

"If you mean Tiffany, she dumped me a couple of weeks ago. She had been screwing around behind my back for a while and apparently finally found someone better."

As Penny sat there silently, Kurt continued, "I wanted to talk to you because I realized I never said how sorry I was that I cheated on you and treated you like that."

Penny stared at him and then finally got out, "After all this time, what in hell made you decide to do it now?"

"I don't know. Maybe finally getting away from Tiffany, maybe it just seemed the time to do it. It was a terrible thing to do to you and you deserved to be treated so much better."

Penny found herself softening a little, then with a slight catch in her voice she said, "Why did you do it, Kurt? Why did you drift away from me, I thought we loved each other?"

Kurt lowered his head and said quietly, "I did love you Penny. You were the one that was there for me. You meant everything to me." As Penny was about to speak, he said, "It all started that day we were watching that NFL game. Do you remember, when I cried like a baby?"

"I saw a man who had suffered a lot finally let it out. I never thought that it was anything unmanly."

He raised his eyes. "I knew you probably felt that way, but I couldn't stand that you saw me like that. I thought I had been strong, that I had put that all behind me. I mean, I wasn't paralyzed or anything like that; a lot of people have suffered a lot more and didn't feel sorry for themselves."

He went on, "Anyway, I couldn't imagine what you thought of me after that. I just felt you deserved someone better, someone that wouldn't cave in when it got tough."

He looked into her eyes, "You are so beautiful, Penny, you were so strong for me and I had let you down. I knew I had to do something horrible to you or you would forgive me and stay with me. I couldn't have you do that, you needed to move on."

Penny stared at him, tears in her eyes, "Oh God, Kurt, why didn't you say something? I never thought anything like that. You were strong, nobody ever went through more that you did when you were hurt. We could have got through it. Why didn't you trust me, why didn't you let me help you?"

Kurt looked at her and with tears also forming, "Please don't cry, Penny. I know what you are saying and I knew and know that you would have stood by me. But, don't you see, I just felt I didn't deserve such devotion, such love."

They looked at each other for some time, each dabbing at their eyes, Penny thinking, wondering, if she could have done anything to help, said anything, did anything. Then she knew she needed to put this behind her as well, there was no going back.

After some time had passed, Kurt went on, "I am going back to Omaha." When Penny looked quizzically at him, he continued, "You remember Mr. Grayson, my old high school coach?" As Penny nodded, "This is his last year, he is going to retire. He offered me a job as an assistant coach. He knows I won't be ready to move up or anything like that right away, but wanted me to start and hopes he can convince his replacement to keep me on."

"That sounds great, Kurt. I know you'll be great at it."

"Thanks, Penny, I hope you're right."

He started to rise, "Well, I'll let you go." After a moment, "I wish nothing but the best for you, Penny. Whoever you end up with will be a lucky man."

Penny thought ruefully to herself, 'If you knew what a mess I have made, you wouldn't say that.' "Thank you, Kurt, and the same goes for some lucky girl."

As he said Goodbye, Penny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Kurt, good luck with the coaching job and the rest of your life."

Kurt smiled and said, "Same to you Penny. If you come home, give me a call."

Penny then watched him leave as Zack returned to the table. "Are you all right, Penny?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Zack." Looking again after Kurt she said, "Maybe better than I have been for quite a while."

She then said goodnight to Zack and headed out to her car.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I still just do this for enjoyment. As usual, I want to thank all those who took the time to review. I really do appreciate your input. I also want to thank everyone who has stuck with me.**

Since Penny had the day off after the night she spoke with Kurt, she decided to spend it in an attempt at some real soul-searching.

She thought about how she had felt after he left. It was as if something had changed, no, that something that she had thought she had put behind her, was now really closed. She realized that, although she had always assumed that the reason she had become so sexually promiscuous after Kurt left her was because she wanted to get back at him; she now knew that although that was a major reason, she also had felt guilty about the breakup and was in a way punishing herself as well.

She realized she had not wanted to face the fact that she felt responsible, that she should have done something, found a way to make it work. That if she had done more, he would not have been driven into another woman's arms.

She had wondered why he had stopped loving her. Now, she knew that was not true, that she had done all she could, that he did not hurt her because he didn't love her, but that he felt he had failed her, that he was no longer deserving of her love.

Suddenly, she was struck by something. Knowing everything she knew now, would she choose to never be with him, to never love him or have him love her? Would she avoid the hurt? Would she give up the time she spent with him?

She was surprised at her answer. No, she would not want to have never been with him. The years they were together were wonderful. They were the happiest of her life. Being in love with him and being loved by him was something she would always cherish, no matter how it had ended.

Then she recognized the significance of what she had said. Hadn't she decided to avoid being involved with Leonard because the fear of getting hurt? Wasn't she now saying it would be worth it? That is, if they did truly love each other. She felt that Leonard felt that way but she really had no proof that was true.

In fact, she ruefully realized they were now further apart then they had ever been. Except for Halo night, she hardly ever saw him. They had not had a serious chat for some time. And then there was the fact they had so little in common. Even worse, she believed they each had deep insecurities about the other. Penny worrying about how much smarter he was and Leonard probably thinking she was too hot for him, or at least worried about her being attracted to other men. Based on her recent record, that was a real concern.

She wanted to pursue the possibility of being with Leonard, but she had to make changes to her life so they would have a real chance of succeeding as a couple. She also realized it was likely Leonard needed to be more confident about them as a couple. Her straightening up her act and getting their friendship back to where it was, could go a long way to accomplishing that.

Then she has a disturbing thought, what if Leonard starting seeing someone else during this process. She decided ruefully that, if that were to be, then it would mean they weren't destined to be together. She certainly wasn't deserving of him the way she was living her life now. She needed to feel they truly belonged together. That they could trust each other and make each other happy.

Having resolved where she wanted to be, how was that to be done?

First, she needed to work to be friends with Leonard again. She would reach out and have them start spending time together. If they still felt the same about each other, that should start to bring them back together.

She also needed to make significant changes to her lifestyle. She surmised that a lot of her actions occurred after she had been drinking. That would not be easy to change. She had been pretty involved since she was in high school. But she realized she had not been that way when she was with Kurt or the time she had been involved with Sheldon and Leonard. She just needed to be more moderate. It would help some if she spent time with Leonard and the others, but she also needed to find something else to occupy her time.

She thought of going back to acting, but remembered how that had not worked before she had become friends with Sheldon. Besides, she really couldn't afford the lessons.

Then, she had a small epiphany. When she had been with Kurt, they had done Yoga together. She remembered how it had been of great value to her. She resolved to get back into it.

Perhaps one more thing she could look at would be to take a class. She knew Leonard would be happy for her. It could give them something to talk about. It also could lead to other classes. When she looked into it, that idea went by the way for two reasons. One, she would have difficulty fitting them into her schedule and second, they looked BOOORING.

Then she found a basic cooking class online that she could do at her own speed. She smiled to herself, maybe I can impress him with my cooking. Or at least pay him back for all the meals he had provided.

For the next two months, Penny worked on the projects she had outlined. She made an effort to begin to spend time with Leonard. That turned out to be no problem as Leonard had apparently missed being with her as well. They quickly become close again. She was a little bothered that Leonard spent time talking about work since that usually included mentioning Alex.

She made Leonard her guinea pig for the dishes she prepared for her cooking class. He was a good sport but not a very good liar. But she was proud of herself that she stuck with it and actually made some edible meals.

She also got back into Yoga and was thrilled by the feeling it gave her. She did find though that Leonard's desire to please her had a limit.

She spent most nights she didn't work with Sheldon and Leonard, and of course Amy, who was a permanent fixture. Amy and Sheldon had sent out a preliminary report of their work and had been excited by the response. It was becoming more apparent to everyone but Sheldon that Amy would like to advance their relationship, but it seemed she would have to wait for that to happen.

Bernadette was still not willing to commit to just dating Howard, but they did go out regularly.

To her surprise and with a feeling of pride, she was able to remain celibate, except for one instance. She had also moderated her drinking. Her only fall from grace for both was when Alex came to the guy's apartment when she was there. She apparently had finished up some reports and wanted Leonard to see them. Penny saw how they interacted with each other; how comfortable they were. What really got her though was when after Alex left, Leonard commented how much he admired her and how intelligent she was. It struck right at the heart of what Penny feared. She could not imagine Leonard ever feeling anything like that about her, or saying anything close to that about her.

She got drunk that night and had a one-night stand at some guy's apartment.

But instead of it derailing her, it just made her more determined to succeed.

All in all, she felt good at what she had accomplished, but was also becoming surer than ever that she was not what Leonard needed or deserved.

Then, one night she got a call from Zack.

"Hey Penny, haven't seen you for a while. I was wondering if we could maybe go out, have dinner, maybe go to a movie or dancing?"

Penny hesitated, but then thought, 'Why not?", Zack was a nice guy who been there for her a couple times and she did enjoy being with him.

"Sure, Zack. How about Saturday?"

"That would be great. See you about seven?"

"See you then."

After they turned in their report, Leonard and Alex started to tear down the equipment they had been using. Although both were proud of what they had done, they hated that they would no longer be working together. Alex just hoped her next boss would let her participate as much as Leonard had. For his part, Leonard awaited his next project with some trepidation. He just hoped he would find it as challenging and enjoyable as the one they had completed. He had to admit most of the enjoyment had come from working with Alex.

He did carry through on his plan and submitted a highly complimentary letter on Alex's contributions and his opinion of her abilities.

He was surprised and pleased when Penny made overtures for them to spend time together. He didn't realize how much he had missed being with her. It didn't take them long to get back to where they were and were soon sharing their experiences again. He was kind of shocked but happy for Penny when she told him about Kurt's farewell speech. He was also gratified when she discussed how she was again taking up Yoga and her cooking class. As much as he wanted to do things with her, Yoga was a bridge too far. Eating her cooking was also a challenge but he was proud of her for sticking with it and had to admit she had improved a great deal.

He had also noticed she did not seem to be dating as much as she had. He had not seen men at her apartment for some time.

He told her about his work even though he feared he was boring her, but her reaction surprised him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the emotion she was showing was not being bored but more resigned.

About three weeks after they had turned in their report, Alex and Leonard were summoned to Gablehauser's office.

"Both of you, take a seat."

As they sat down, he continued, "I wanted you to know, that after I read your report, I sent it on to Dr. Siebert. He agreed to me that it was excellent and was going to present it to the Board of Directors. I also showed him your letter, Dr. Hofstadter. We were both impressed with what you said about Ms. Jensen."

Alex turned to Leonard, who kind of smiled and blushed a little. Alex just smiled to herself and wondered if he would ever stop surprising her. She also realized her feelings for him were growing stronger.

"In lieu of what you two have accomplished, we would like you to work together again on a new project. We are quite excited about it, and strongly believe you are the two for the job. What do you say?"

Alex was of course delighted but looked over at Leonard, perhaps he wanted to do something on his own. He stunned her again by his reply.

"If Alex is willing, I would be proud to work with her again."

Alex quickly spoke up, trying not to be too exuberant, "It would be great to work with Dr. Hofstadter again."

Before Gablehauser could continue, Leonard went on, "However, I would like to make one change. I believe Ms. Jensen has earned the right to be considered an equal partner. I recommend that she be described as my colleague on the project."

Gablehauser was surprised but quickly recovered, "I can't see where that would be a problem, based on your previous work together." Smiling he turned to Alex, "I assume you have no problem with that, Ms. Jensen."

Alex, who was staring in wonderment at Leonard, turned back to Gablehauser and managed to get out, "No, sir, not at all."

Seeing the way she was looking at Leonard, Gablehauser wonder if Alex had more that professional respect for Dr. Hofstadter. Then a little voice interrupted, 'Is this why Dr. Hofstadter seems so eager to help her?' He quickly dismissed that. He knew that Dr. Hofstadter was a man of character who would never act in such a fashion. He rose as the others followed. "It's settled then. I'll get the parameters of the project out to you later today."

Both Alex and Leonard thanked him as they exited. Outside the door, Alex turned to Leonard, "Thank you. Dr. Hofstadter. I can never thank you enough for this chance. I just hope I don't let you down."

Leonard smiled, "I know you won't, Alex. And there is no need to thank me, you have earned it all on your own. Why don't we go out for lunch and celebrate?"

Alex smiled back, "I would love to."

The project turned out to be an exciting challenge and they eagerly got to work. Their mutual respect for each other got even stronger, as did Alex's feelings for Leonard, but she knew now she had to be careful not to take a chance on messing up the work they were doing.

For his part, Leonard realized how he was becoming more attracted to her. His admiration for her intellect was being matched by his physical attraction to her. He also sensed she felt some of that as well.

Then, one night he made a decision. It was apparent that he and Penny were not going to have a romantic, physical relationship. He would have to be satisfied with their friendship. It was also true that Alex was no longer his subordinate but an equal.

Not wanting to waste any more time; as they finished work the very next day, Leonard hesitantly asked, "Alex, I know this is sudden, but I have been thinking about it for some time, would you maybe like to go out for dinner and maybe a movie?"

Alex was stunned. She had wanted to hear this for so long. Stifling the urge to scream out 'God, Yes!' she smiled happily at him and said, "I would like that very much."

Leonard, relieved, smiled back, "How about this Saturday, say seven o'clock."

Still struggling to remain calm, "That would be great."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Even though the show is over, these characters are still not mine. I have to say, I really did appreciate the finale. Thanks again for all those who make the effort to review, I deeply appreciate it. A thanks also to all the rest of you who are staying with me.**

Leonard Hofstadter was not pleased with himself. Here it was the night of his first date with Alex and he had dithered so much on what to wear that he was in danger of being late picking her up. It didn't help matters when the elevator did not arrive, apparently being held up somewhere.

Now panicking a little, he recklessly did what he would normally avoid, rushing down the stairs. As he made the turn on the second stair landing, he ran right into someone coming up the stairs.

Zack was arriving for his date with Penny. Noticing that someone was loading something into the elevator, he started up the stairs. Suddenly, someone rushing down the stairs ran into him. If it were not for his strength and the fact he was much larger than the person that hit him, he would have been knocked back down the stairs. As it was, he stumbled back down a couple steps before he recovered and wrapped his arms around his assailant to prevent him from falling.

As he stood up and released the man he had been holding, he got a look at him. He was almost the perfect stereotype of a nerd, short with plain black glasses. Just as Zach said, "Hey, watch where you're going," he realized the guy was seemingly finding it difficult to breathe.

"Are you all right?" The man didn't answer but pulled a small object out of his pocket and after shaking it a couple times, he put it in his mouth. After a few moments, he seemed to recover.

Leonard was mortified, not only could he have hurt someone badly, he had become over excited and had to use his inhaler. He finally got out, "I'm fine. I am really sorry, are you okay?"

Zack smiled in relief, "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just glad you aren't very big."

That stung Leonard a little, but for once under the circumstances he was glad someone was bigger and stronger than him.

Zack had continued, "You should be more careful though, you could have hurt someone. What was the big hurry anyway?"

"I'm going to be late picking up my date. If you sure you're all right, I better get going."

"I'm fine, but are you sure you're all right, you scared me a little there."

"It's no big deal, I'll be okay." Leonard then left him, albeit at a slower pace.

Zack shook his head and then continued on his way, chiding himself a little as he realized he had been a little surprised at the fact that little guy had a date. After all, why shouldn't he? There was someone for everyone as they say.

Arriving at Penny's door, he knocked and Penny told him it was open. When he entered, Penny was picking up her purse. He had to smile, she looked gorgeous wearing a dress that finished just above her knees and showed a little cleavage.

"You look great, Penny."

Penny turned and looked at him, he really was handsome. She answered, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

As they exited and Penny locked her door, Zack said, "I planned on going to _The Steakhouse_ if that is all right."

Penny had to smile. She was supposed to be a vegetarian, but she loved a good steak. "That sounds fine."

Evidently the elevator was still being held, so they started down the stairs. Zack told her about what had happened to him on the way up. When he mentioned the inhaler, Penny quickly turned toward him with a scared look on her face, "Oh my God, Leonard. Where is he? Is he all right?"

Zack was shocked at her reaction, "He's fine. He went on his way. Do you know him?"

Penny took a deep breath and fought to relax, "He lives in that apartment across from the hall from mine."

Zack nodded, but thought to himself that her reaction seemed extreme for someone who was just a neighbor. Penny continued, "That's not like Leonard, did he say why he was in such a hurry?"

"He said he had a date and was going to be late."

Penny was stunned by her reaction, it felt like someone had hit her in the stomach. It wasn't like what she felt when she caught Tiffany in bed with Kurt, but it wasn't a long way from it either. She had known it would bother her if Leonard started to be with someone, but she had not expected it would affect her to this extent.

Zack noticed she had stopped, "Are you all right?"

Penny recovered enough to answer, "Yeah, I'm okay, just daydreaming a little."

As they continued down the stairs, Penny worked to regain control. By the time they reached the lobby, she had regained some composure. She had made her choice and now was going to have to live with it. Nothing had changed. If Leonard was out with Alex, and she had pretty much decided that is who it would be, she needed to be glad for him. There was no doubt Alex was better suited for him.

She was glad now she had agreed on going out with Zack. He was a nice guy and she did enjoy being with him. And if the truth were to be told, they made a much more likely couple as well.

After eating, they went to their usual dance club. Penny felt herself starting to feel sorry for herself again. She was tempted to fix it by getting drunk, but was proud of herself when she decided she wasn't headed that way again. Instead she just resolved to have a good time. As usual, she really did love dancing with Zack and managed to bury her hurt at Leonard being with someone else.

When they called it a night and returned to her apartment, she was also proud that she settled for a good night kiss. As she entered her apartment, she looked over at 4A and wondered if Leonard was home and how his night had gone. Chiding herself for continuing to dwell on it and telling herself it was none of her business; she took a shower and went to bed. After tossing and turning for a time, she dropped off to sleep.

Alex was surprised how concerned she was when Leonard was not there at seven o'clock. My God, he was only five minutes late. When her phone rang and she saw it was Leonard, she felt a little afraid again. When he apologized and told her he would be late, she quickly assured him that would be no problem. After he hung up, she was amazed how she had been so worked up. She realized how much she really wanted this to go well.

Leonard picked her up and after apologizing again, took her to one of the finest restaurants in town. Alex looked amazing, her outfit again accentuating her long shapely legs. For her part, Alex thought how although Leonard was always good looking, he was so handsome when he dressed up. As for the restaurant, Alex was impressed but wanted to tell him she would be happy to be with him anywhere. They spent the meal discussing their work and families, Leonard even loosening up a little about his relationship with his mother. Leonard had originally been going to suggest going to a movie, but remembering what Penny had once told him how she liked to have guys be a little creative on places to go, he asked Alex if she would like to go see the California State High School Science Fair that was being held in Pasadena.

If she really had her choice, Alex would have preferred to be in a darkened movie theater with him but quickly agreed.

It turned out they had a great time. They were surprised to see the sophistication of some of the projects, although there were a lot of mundane ones too. Alex once again was amazed at Leonard, who spent time at many of the projects, giving out compliments and having some serious discussions with some of the more gifted participants. But they also spent time with the least impressive ones, especially if the creators were girls. Alex really enjoyed introducing herself as a scientist and wanted to think she might have inspired them a little. As they walked around, Alex tentatively grabbed his hand and was pleased when Leonard seemed happy and content with it.

When they returned to her door, Alex really wanted to have Leonard come in, but didn't want to rush anything. Leonard spoke up, "I had a great time, Alex, I hope we can continue to see each other."

Alex smiled happily, "I really enjoyed being with you too, and yes, I would very much like for us to keep going out."

Then Leonard moved in and kissed her, putting his arms around her. Alex responded by pressing against him and although their tongues weren't involved it was still a long passionate kiss. As they broke apart, both a little breathless, Alex smiled and said, "Good night, Leonard, I'll see you at work in the morning."

Leonard, a little dazed at the intensity of the kiss, mumbled good night and then with a big smile on his face, headed for his car.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Once again, thanks for the reviews. I am afraid because I thank you every time, you may not realize how much they mean to me. I still own nothing, just borrowing these wonderful characters**

When Penny awoke the next day and recalled the activities of the previous day, she felt sadness but also a small bit of pride. She was glad she had not fallen into old habits when she learned about Leonard going on a date. She smiled sadly. It appeared she had managed to make herself more worthy to be with Leonard, but apparently too late.

Then she chided herself. There was something she had pretty much ignored. It was pretty arrogant of her to think Leonard really wanted her. Maybe it was time she quit thinking she had messed up their chance. Maybe there was never anything there on his part.

One thing she did know, she really wanted to talk to Leonard about his date. She wanted to do what she would do as his friend. The question was the best way to approach it and when.

Then she realized she had the perfect opening to bring it up, in fact she probably needed to bring it up. If Leonard ever saw Zach with her, he would realize that was who he had run into and wonder why she had never mentioned it. As far as when, there was no time like the present. She got herself ready, ignoring the little voice that asked why she was wearing that particular top, and armed with a rather lame excuse that she was out of coffee headed over to 4A.

Leonard opened the door wearing his ugly red robe. Penny had often thought of buying him a new one but somehow that old robe comforted her, it was a sign of order in a world of change.

"Hey, Penny, what are you doing up so early?"

"I just discovered I am out of coffee."

"You're in luck, I just made a pot, help yourself."

As Penny walked toward the kitchen, Leonard berated himself as he found himself watching her rear as she walked. He felt a small sense of guilt thinking of Alex. Then he had to smirk to himself because he had also not missed noticing the low top that Penny was wearing.

He had to smile though as he watched her pour herself a cup and take a sigh as she took her first sip. Some things never change.

Sheldon interrupted his thoughts as he came from the hallway. "Penny, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning?"

Penny held up her cup, "I am out of coffee."

Sheldon shook his head, "For someone that is so addicted to it, you would think you would have the presence of mind to keep a supply on hand."

"Yeah, whatever. Say Leonard, I need to talk to you, do you have time to come to my apartment for a few minutes?"

Looking surprised, "Sure. Sheldon, I am going over to Penny's. I'll be back in plenty of time to decide on what movies we are going to watch today."

"Very well. But Penny, you really must quit disturbing my routine like this. Since we are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, you need to limit your intrusions."

Penny ignored him and she and Leonard left together.

When they were settled on the couch in Penny's apartment, Penny still sipping from her cup, she opened the conversation, "So, Leonard, how did your date go last night? I assume it was with Alex what's her name."

Leonard answered automatically, "Jensen, Alex Jensen. Yes, it was." Then he looked inquisitively at her, "How do you know about that?" For a moment he wondered if she had followed him. But before he could contemplate what that might mean, she explained.

"You know that big guy you practically knocked down the stairs? His name is Zack Johnson and he was my date."

"Oh. He was alright, wasn't he?"

"He was fine. He said he had been worried about you though. Evidently you had to use your inhaler?" She decided not to mention that she had been upset and worried about him.

Feeling a little embarrassed again, "Yeah, between the running and the shock of hitting him, I got a little short of breath."

"So, how was it? Are you going to see her again? Where did you go?"

Leonard was a little overwhelmed with the barrage of questions. He wondered about her interest but told himself not to read anything into it and decided she was just curious and being his friend.

"It was great. Yes, we plan to keep on seeing each other. I took her to that Italian place on fifth street."

"Wow. Pretty fancy. What did you do afterwards?"

"We went to the California Science Fair. It had exhibits by high school kids from all over the state."

Penny smiled to herself, well, here was more proof about how different they were. She surmised how odd that would have seemed to her.

But as he described what they had seen and how they had talked with some of the participants, she was shocked to find that it really sounded interesting and she found herself surprisingly jealous she couldn't have done that with him. That was quickly followed by the disquieting realization that as out of place he had been at that Laker game, she had discovered she had enjoyed the experience with him as much or more than she had with Stephan.

As he finished up, Penny was torn. She was glad that they seemed to be good together, because she was his friend and wanted the best for him. But she could not also wish that it had not worked out, because she still selfishly wanted Leonard for herself.

Putting that aside she went on, "So, when are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her at work on Monday. Hope it will be next weekend."

As it turned out, it would be some time before that date. On Wednesday of the next week, Alex learned that her Mother had a heart attack. It had been a complete shock to everyone. While she appeared to be out of danger, she would need help for a while. Leonard insisted that Alex go home to be with her family and help out. They agreed he would continue to work on the project and she would sign on as often as she could. With Christmas only three weeks away, they decided she would definitely stay through New Year's Day.

Alex and Leonard were not the only ones affected by the Holidays. Sheldon also decided to go home to Texas and Amy was thrilled when he asked her to accompany him. Although things had not gotten physical between them, their time together, especially working on the Asymmetry project, had made them very close. It seems Mary Cooper would not take no for an answer when she asked Sheldon to bring her to meet the family.

With her situation with Leonard, Penny also decided maybe she needed sometime away. Her parents had always said that if she wanted to come home for any reason, they would spring for the tickets.

She called them and found herself leaving for home at 9:50 on the morning of the 19th.

Leonard became a chauffer service as he in turn took Alex, Sheldon, and Penny to the airport.

With Bernadette spending time with her family over the holidays, Howard and Leonard found themselves on their own. Leonard kept himself busy with the project but did go over to Howard's house for dinner on Christmas. They then played video games the rest of the day.

Leonard also found the time to talk with Alex on the phone each day. He also had a couple conversations with Penny and Sheldon.

Penny's plane touched down at Eppley Airfield right on time. It was 3:15 when she gathered her bag and went out to the pickup area. When she saw her Dad sitting in the pickup waiting for her, she was sure she had done the right thing. Throwing her bag in the back she climbed into the front seat, glad she had dug out her winter coat before she left Pasadena.

"Hey, Slugger, great to see you. How was your flight?"

"It was fine. I missed having a window seat, but at least I was on the aisle."

"Sorry about that, but you didn't give me a lot of time to get a ticket."

"I know, don't worry it was fine. So, what's planned for today?"

"Not much of anything. It's just your mom and me. Lisa and Frank aren't arriving until tomorrow and Randall doesn't get out until 3:00 on Christmas Eve."

"It will be great to see everyone. God, it seems like forever. Steve must be what thirteen?"

"Yeah, you won't believe how he's grown." Then he smirked, "I should warn you; he still has a giant crush on you and with those teenage hormones you might have a little problem."

Penny cringed, just what she needed, some lovesick teenager following her around.

Soon, they left the city behind and traveled through the countryside. Penny found herself beginning to relax. She hadn't realized how much she had needed this, to get away, to have time to think.

As they drove into the yard, Penny saw her Mom waiting for her by the door. When they came to a stop, Wyatt smiled, "Go give your Mom a hug, I'll get your bag."

Penny jumped out and rushed to her Mom giving and getting a big hug. They went into the house with Wyatt bringing Penny's bag behind them.

After Penny got her coat off, her Mom exclaimed, "Oh, it's just so good to see you. How was your flight?"

Penny exchanged a little smile with her Dad, "Just fine, Mom."

Susan went on, "Wyatt, why don't you take her bag up to her room." Turning to Penny, "Are you hungry, can I fix you something?"

"I could use a cup of coffee."

"All right, you just sit down and I'll get it ready."

Soon, Penny was sipping coffee, talking with her Dad and Mom.

Susan was speaking, "It's been awhile since we really talked. I know you broke up with that genius guy. What's been going on with you since?"

"Not much mom, just slaving away at work."

"You haven't been seeing anyone?"

Penny smiled sadly to herself, 'Yeah, Mom, I spent a lot of time sleeping around. I've fallen in love with someone but now he's dating someone else.'

"Oh, I've been on a few dates, but nothing serious."

Wyatt broke in, "I hope you haven't gone back to the kind of guys you dated before you met Kurt. Good looking guys without a brain in their head."

Penny couldn't resist, "No, Dad, now I date ugly old men with lots of money."

Seeing the look on Wyatt's face, Susan quickly said, "You know she's just giving you a hard time?" Then she turned to Penny, "You are, aren't you?"

Penny smiled, "Yes, Mom, I am. Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get unpacked and rest for a bit. Do you think I could go for a ride later?"

Wyatt answered, "It should be okay, won't be very long though, there is still a lot of snow in spots."

After Penny got unpacked, took a small nap and happily rode her horse for a short time, she sat down to supper with her parents. They passed the night discussing her new friends. She was proud she was able to discuss Leonard without giving anything away about how she felt.

The next day, Frank, Lisa and Steve arrived. When Steve's attention to her was getting a little overboard, Wyatt took him aside and told him Penny had a very jealous boyfriend and he needed to back off. His attempt to avoid her after that was almost as absurd as the attention had been.

Penny and Lisa had always been close, even though Lisa was five years older. But then Lisa had been knocked up in her junior year. Frank had been pretty wild until then, but he surprised everyone by taking responsibility and agreeing to marry Lisa. Lisa accepted and then made her parents proud when she finished high school even though pregnant. After such an inauspicious start they seemed to have a solid marriage. After graduating, they had moved to Lincoln so Frank could find a job.

After everybody got settled in with Frank and Lisa in her old room and Steve on the couch, they caught up on all that had happened. Penny could see immediately that Lisa was not going to just accept the overview that Penny presented. That she wanted the details.

After supper, she cornered Penny in her room.

"Okay, Penny, Frank and Mom and Dad may settle for that bland and sterile rendition of your life in California but I want to hear it all. The last time we had a good talk you were dating that super smart guy. I want to know all the lurid details of how you broke up and hear about all the men you've been messing with since then." Seeing the look on Penny's face, she had to laugh. "No Penny I am not trying to get hot from hearing about your sex life, but I know you better than anyone. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is."

In a way Penny was not surprised, Lisa had always seemed to know what she was thinking, was feeling. But she did not realize she had revealed anything.

"If you must know I broke up with Sheldon because I had only dated him because we both were lonely. When Leonard became his new roommate and he also got to know Howard and Amy, I knew it was time to end it."

"Soon after that I started to date again and yes, Lisa, I did sleep with some of them. But I never got serious with any of them."

Lisa was stumped. She had thought Penny was hiding a serious relationship but as far as she could tell Penny was telling her the truth about her men. She was about to decide she had been wrong, but no, she knew Penny and she was hiding something. It was time to quit playing games.

"Okay, Penny, let's have it. What is bothering you?"

Penny shook her head ruefully; she should have known Lisa wouldn't let this go. In a way, she was relieved, she really did want to tell someone and she knew Lisa would keep it to herself.

"Remember when I talked to you guys about Sheldon's new roommate, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He is really brilliant and both kind of cute and handsome. We have become really good friends." She hesitated and then went on, "I have come to realize to that I love him."

Lisa was stunned, she had not expected anything like this at all. "So, what's the problem? He doesn't feel the same way?"

"I don't know how he feels, I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to risk his friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. Also, I don't think I am right for him. He needs, deserves, someone better suited for him."

"Better suited? What the hell does that mean?"

"We're just so different. Our interests are different. And he should be with someone who understands him, who understands his work." She hesitated again, "Besides, he is going with someone who is perfect for him."

Lisa was struggling to get her head around what was going on. She had never imagined Penny holding back from someone because she felt basically they were better than she was. And she had also never known Penny to have a friendship as important to her as this one apparently was with a man.

"Let me get this straight. You are in love with a guy but you are just going to roll over and let him go without even giving the relationship a chance? That's not the Penny I know."

"There is something else. Let's face it, you and I haven't always been let's say the best at judging men. Since I broke up with Kurt and then Sheldon, I have done some things I am not overly proud of. But I have really tried to be more like the person Leonard deserves."

"My God, you really do have it for this guy, don't you? Listen, Penny, if you guys are really meant for each other, none of that crap matters. You deserve to be happy as much as anyone. If this Leonard is what you need, you owe it to yourself to try. How do you think he feels about you?"

"I don't know. I know he was attracted to me, but whether there is more than that I don't know. I do know that he has become by best friend and I know we enjoy spending time together."

"Have you considered that you are robbing him of a chance for happiness too? It sounds like you two already are close. What if he does feel the same but is afraid you are too hot for him, too different from him? In not telling him you may be preventing him from finding happiness as well."

"Even if you're right, he is with someone else now."

"If they aren't engaged or married, he still should know. It is possible you could harm your friendship but I think it is worth the risk. At least you will know the truth. Frankly, it would scare me to death to not take the plunge and spend the rest of my life wondering."

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Lisa, I needed to hear this."

"Hey, what are sisters for? In the end, Penny, it's your decision. What I think is not what counts."

For the next few days leading up to Christmas, Penny just decided to not think about Leonard or Pasadena, but to just enjoy being with her family for the Holidays. It was really special when Randall came home and was able to celebrate with them.

She did talk to Leonard a couple of times, but it was just small talk and how they were spending the Holidays.

After Christmas was over and everyone had gone and with only two days to go before she returned home, Penny remembered her talk with Kurt and decided to contact him.

They met at a bar they had used false ID's at during their senior year.

"Well, Kurt, how's the job going?"

"It's great. I didn't realize how much I missed the game, how fulfilling it is to be able to coach."

"Dad says you guys have a great team."

"Yeah, if we can win our game tomorrow night, we'll play a school from Lincoln for the championship."

He thought for a minute, "Hey, I have some tickets, would you and your folks like to come?"

"I know I'd love to, let me check with them."

Penny called her folks who were also excited. Kurt told her she could pick up the tickets at the gate.

As Kurt looked at her, he realized again how badly he had screwed up. How he had let his pride cause him to lose her. She really was a remarkable person. He just hoped she could find the happiness she deserved.

Penny smiled to herself as she watched Kurt. How could she have loved two men so completely different. At the same time, she realized how different that love was. With Kurt, it had always been grounded in the physical. From the beginning he had seemed bigger than life. Each of their identities were tied to what they had been in High School. They were the beautiful people, the popular ones. Perhaps that's why when the time had come, there was nothing to bind them together. She realized how much deeper her feelings were for Leonard. Their friendship had brought them much closer than she had ever been with Kurt. It wasn't that Leonard wasn't physically attractive to her, because he was. She wanted him to hold her, to be with her. She smirked as she realized she had also not forgotten what Bernadette said about his foreplay.

Kurt interrupted her thoughts, "This probably is none of my business, but I noticed you were with Zack that night we talked. Are you seeing him?"

"We went out on another date and I think he is a really nice guy, but there is nothing serious going on between us. How about you?"

"I've had a couple dates, but for the most part have been really busy with the team."

Penny hesitated, but then thought, 'What the hell?' "Kurt, if you had strong feelings for someone; but they were seeing someone else, would you do anything?"

Kurt stared at her for a moment, where had that come from? He sensed this was more that a rhetorical question. He also sensed it was important to her.

"If your saying if I loved someone, would I bury my feelings? I guess it would depend on what this person's relationship is with the other person. Above all, I guess if I really loved him, I would want him to be happy." Kurt had purposely said him because he was pretty sure Penny had someone in mind.

Penny nodded and after some conversation about the past, Penny left.

Being at the game the next night brought out contrasting emotions in Penny. On the one hand, it was fun and exciting to be back in that stadium, to be cheering for the home team. But it also brought on a kind of sad nostalgia. A glimpse back to a different time, when life was much simpler.

But she felt nothing but joy when her home team won. She had been so proud when she watched Kurt on the sideline. It was apparent that the old couch had basically turned the team over to him. She was happy she had been there to share in some way in Kurt's victory.

The next day she said goodbye to her parents and boarded a plan back to Pasadena, back to Leonard, back to Zack, back to Alex. In talking to Lisa and Kurt, she believed she understood the decision that she faced. The trouble was, she still was unable to make it.

About three days before New Year's, Penny decided she wanted to go out somewhere and have some fun on New Year's Eve. She thought of celebrating with Leonard, but Sheldon was back and they were going to some costume contest at the Comic Book Store. She finally decided to give Zack a call. She invited him to come over on Saturday to hang out and watch the Cornhusker game.

She was downstairs getting her mail when Zack entered the Lobby. They walked together up the stairs and into her apartment. As she looked through her mail, she discovered that the post office guy had screwed up again and put Leonard's _Scientific American_ in her box. Maybe they should have named the apartments 41 and 42. Oh well, she could get it to Leonard later.

But Zack had heard her exclamation of disgust and asked what was wrong. Without thinking, she told him what had happened. She realized her mistake when he immediately perked up and came over and took the magazine, noticing the name Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.

"Hey, is this the same Leonard that about knocked me down? What is he, some kind of scientist?"

Penny suddenly realized where this could be going and really didn't want to expose Zack to Leonard and especially not to Sheldon. But it was already too late. Without waiting for her to answer, Zack was headed out the door. Resignedly, Penny trailed after him.

After knocking on the door and having Leonard answer, Zack immediately made the kind of mistake Penny was worried about when he mistakenly identified an atom on the cover as the planet Saturn. Penny's hope to leave it at that were crushed when Zack 'wanted to talk science with the science guys.'

What followed was what Penny feared. Although she didn't think Zack was really that bad, Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard proceeded to poke fun at him. Although Sheldon was the worst, she was disturbed to see that Leonard also took part. It finally got to the point that even Zack realized what they were doing and got up and left. Penny stayed behind to tell the guys how disappointed she was in them.

It wasn't too long after Penny and Zack had returned to her apartment that there was a knock on the door. Penny wasn't too surprised to see it was Leonard alone.

Before she could say anything, he asked if he could talk to Zack. Penny reluctantly let him in. Walking over to stand in front of Zack, Leonard spoke first, "Listen Zack, I really want to apologize for what happened over there. We were way out of line. We get so used to kidding around amongst ourselves, we forget how we can appear to someone else."

Zack spoke slowly, "You were making fun of me. Inferring that I am stupid."

Leonard had to bite his tongue to not point out that they implied he was stupid; he had inferred it. Instead he went on, "You're not stupid, Zack. Some of the principles you were trying to discuss are really complicated. Some of what you said was wrong, but we should have not been so quick to point it out. We really never meant to hurt you."

Zack was not fully convinced, but he did know he often got things wrong and it probably was too much to expect that these guys, who were apparently pretty smart, would not be tempted to point them out, to show off a little. Besides, he did appreciate that Leonard had been driven to apologize. He seemed like a decent guy. There was also the fact that he seemed to be a friend of Penny's.

He stood up and put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Okay, we're good. Maybe sometime you'd be willing to really sit down and discuss some stuff with me."

Leonard smiled, "I'd like that. Again, I am sorry."

"Let's just forget about it. Would you like to stay and watch the game with us?"

Leonard shuddered inside, "That sounds good, but we had planned to go to the Comic Book Store."

Zack smiled broadly, "That sounds like fun. I haven't been to a Comic Book Store for literally a million years. Could I go with you?"

Leonard again refrained from pointing out the obvious error, "Weren't you going to watch the game?"

"I was, but I can do that anytime." Then suddenly remembering Penny was there, "You don't mind if I go, do you, Babe."

Penny was stunned, what had just happened? Men, they were all alike. She was proud of Leonard and was glad they had decided to patch things up. And she had only wanted Zack to come over to discuss New Year's.

"It's okay, I guess, but I need to talk to you for a minute. Leonard, will you excuse us?"

After Leonard left, "Zack, do you have any plans for New Year's Eve? I thought maybe we could see the year out together."

"That would be great. I'll get back to you tomorrow. Is that soon enough?"

"That will be fine."

"Is it really all right for me to go with them?" Then he smiled and said, "Why don't you come with us?"

"As great as that sounds, I think I'll stay and watch the game and yeah it's fine with me."

Penny was stunned again later when Zack informed her that they were going to the Comic Book Store for New Year's Eve and they had decided she would be Wonder Woman.

Now, as she finished putting on the costume, having to admit she really looked hot in it; she pondered how the hell she had arrived at this point. She was going to a costume party, dressed as a super heroine with Zack and Leonard.

She soon found herself back in her apartment. She really didn't know what was bothering her so much. So Sheldon gave her a hard time about her being a blond Wonder Woman. I mean, why didn't she just put on the damn black wig and go. It had just seemed so strange to have Zack take their side and accuse her of embarrassing him in front of his friends. HIS friends? But there was something else, something she couldn't figure out.

Then Leonard came over to talk her into going, and she knew what it was. She should be going to this with Leonard. They should be the couple. They should be the ones seeing the New Year out together. But she couldn't tell Leonard that.

But in trying to explain what was wrong, she found herself saying that she wasn't really seriously dating Zack and that, "If Zack and I had gone to a regular party, everything would have been fine. But with the costumes and with you…"

Then Leonard had said, "What about me?"

When she saw him looking expectantly at her, waiting for her answer, the decision she had not been able to make, the words she could not say, just burst out of her. Perhaps Lisa's words had reached her, perhaps it was just time. To her utter shock, she said,

"I love you, Leonard."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. I am always amazed at the effort you put into them. I still own nothing.**

Leonard stood there shocked; Penny loved him? How long had she felt that way? He thought back to the time after he had first saw her. How he had dreamed that he would hear those words, that she would love him. Then why was he hesitating, why didn't he tell her he loved her, why didn't he take her in his arms? He realized he had managed to convince himself that they would never be together that way, that he was satisfied with their friendship, that they were just too different. And of course, there was Alex…

After Penny's shock over the realization she had finally said what she had been holding back, her emotions changed to relief and then to anticipation. But when Leonard just stood there, not saying anything, her feelings turned to fear.

But then they both heard the familiar knocks on the door, "Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny."

It snapped them both back to the present. Leonard looked her in the eye and said, "We need to talk. Can we meet tomorrow?"

Penny nodded numbly, fighting to stop the tears that were threating to break free. Leonard went on, "Zack said he wouldn't go without you, so he should be over in a minute."

Penny realized she did not want to be with Zack, but she also didn't want to be alone. Fighting to regain her composure, she stood up and grabbed the black wig and put it on, striking what she perceived as an Amazonian pose. "How do I look?"

She was gratified to see Leonard smile, "I guarantee you'll be the prettiest girl there."

She knew she would probably be the only girl there, but it felt good to see his smile and hear what he said. She felt hope that however things turned out she and Leonard would be okay. She was glad she had finally told him. Lisa was right, she would have always wondered. She decided not to dwell on what had happened or what Leonard would say when they did get together.

The evening turned out to be actually enjoyable. She had to laugh at Sheldon's reaction when they won one of the smallest trophies she had ever seen and when he tried to give a speech while everyone was counting down to midnight.

The only really awkward moment came when Zack gave her a kiss, but she decided that the fact it was New Years gave her an excuse to kiss the others. She shocked Howard and Sheldon by kissing them on the cheek and then took a chance and gave Leonard a small kiss on the mouth. Even that brief contact made her realize she was right about her and Leonard.

When they returned back to the apartment, she said goodnight to the others and although she knew Zack wanted to come in, she just gave him a quick good night kiss and entered her apartment.

After tossing and turning for an hour, Leonard decided he wasn't going to get any sleep. Putting on his robe, he made himself some coffee and sat by the kitchen counter. He just had to smirk to himself, who would have ever believed he would ever find himself in this situation? A beautiful woman had told him he loved her, and he was confused about what he should do. Why was he confused? He knew he had strong feelings for Penny, he loved to spend time with her, and God knows, he was attracted to her. He did believe he loved her, but was that enough? Would she always feel this way? They were so different. Would he be able to make her happy? If he loved her, why was he thinking about Alex? Nothing in Leonard's life had prepared him for this. If someone had told him he would someday be torn between two beautiful women, he would have laughed in their face. The thing was that his feeling for both went beyond how beautiful they were. He was good friends with both of them and enjoyed spending time with both.

What the hell was he going to say to Penny? If she did love him, would she wait while he tried to see how he felt about Alex? Should he say something to Alex? How about sex? Should he sleep with either of them before he decided? Then there was the chance that if he couldn't decide between them, he could lose them both. He knew Howard would probably envy his situation, but all he could think was that someone he had feelings for was going to be hurt. Maybe the honorable thing to do was to not be with either one. No, he wasn't that noble. He just found it difficult to believe he was wanted by both of them. Maybe he was more desirable and worthy of love than he had dared to believe.

He didn't know how someone else would handle this and he really didn't know who could help him. He would just have to go with what he felt he needed to do. Although it was likely to backfire and make things worse, he had to be honest with both of them. He had a feeling he would regret it, but it was all he could think to do. Any other action would make him feel he was living a lie.

Penny waited nervously for Leonard to arrive. He had called and said he would be over as soon as Amy arrived. She and Sheldon were going to do some follow-up work on their theory.

She had spent the night tossing and turning. She could not shake the feeling that her future happiness could be decided in her conversation with Leonard. She had tried to be ready for whatever he might say but had just decided to wait and see.

When he knocked, she let him in. He accepted her offer of water and she sat on the couch, keeping a respectable distance.

"Penny, I am sorry I acted the way I did last night. I was just so shocked. I never imagined you felt that way about me. I had reconciled myself to the fact that we were meant to just be friends, that we were so different that you would be happier with someone else."

Penny couldn't help but interrupt, "I know what you mean Leonard, I felt the same about us. I also felt that I really didn't deserve you. But I came to realize that I could no longer deny that I loved you and wanted to be with you. I should have told you sooner but I guess I was afraid you didn't feel the same. Whatever you have to say, I'm glad I told you. It would have been worse never knowing."

"I'm glad you told me Penny. I wish I would have said something earlier as well. Every since that time I first saw you, I have known I want you in my life. In some way, I love you too Penny, but I just am not sure I am ready to commit to us being together. I am still not sure I am the right one for you." He hesitated, "I also am not sure about Alex and me."

Penny contemplated what he had said. The good news was that he apparently did have feelings for her. It saddened her to know that he had the same type of doubts that had stopped them from expressing their feelings. The admission that he also was unsure about his feelings for Alex was both hopeful and distressing.

Leonard had gone on, "I need to find out what my feelings for her are. I need to talk with her about us, to be as honest with her as I have tried to be with you."

Penny had to smile. Leonard continued to let her know she was right about loving him. Some men would be arrogant about his situation, probably keep them both on the hook. But Leonard just wanted to do the right thing. To be as honest as he could be.

"I understand, Leonard. I know you need to consider Alex's feelings and how you feel about her. I just want you to know that makes me love you more. I have no doubts anymore that we do belong together and I hope that you will come to know that as well."

She reached out and held his hands. "There was a time when I would try to seduce you. To use sex to convince you. But I am surprised that I love you too much for that. More than anything Leonard, I want you to be happy. I think I am the one that can do that. Whatever happens though, I want to be part of your life."

Leonard was overwhelmed. But he knew he needed to finish what he planned, he needed to be fair to Alex and to himself by giving them a chance. "Thank you, Penny. I believe that is what we all want, to try to find what is best for all of us."

Then he couldn't resist and smirked, "But, I have to admit, I kind of wish you were still doing that seducing thing."

Penny smirked back, "Down, boy."

Then, as they both got up, she kissed him on the cheek. "Do what you must, Leonard, I'll be waiting for you."

Two days later, Leonard met Alex at the airport. They greeted each other with a kiss and Leonard realized he had never kissed the Penny the same way. But even that little kiss they had exchanged at New Years had convinced them that part was present for them as well.

They went to a small restaurant and she told him about her visit. Leonard was grateful that her Mother was doing well. Although she had been signing in when she could, he needed to bring her up-to-date on what had happened at work. Then, seeing she was tired from her trip, he took her home, telling her she could take the next day off. He then said that he had something important to discuss with her and wondered if they could talk at her apartment in the afternoon. She quickly agreed and after kissing her good night, he headed for home.

Alex laid awake. She wondered what Leonard wanted to talk to her about. Although she couldn't specifically say what it was, she had felt there was something different about him. Or more just that he seemed to have something on his mind. Deciding that instead of overthinking the situation, she would wait until she talked to him the next day.

Leonard had to smile to himself. He found himself again sitting on a couch nursing a bottle of water with a beautiful woman sitting next to him.

Taking a small breath, he started, "I really am not sure how to say this, so will just go ahead. On New Year's Eve, Sheldon, Howard, and I were going to a costume party at the Comic Book Store. I won't go into a lot of detail how it happened, but Penny and her friend Zack ended up going with us.

"Before we left the apartment, Penny balked at going. They sent me over to talk with her, trying to convince her to go." He looked into Alex's eyes, "When she tried to explain what was bothering her, she told me that she loved me."

Alex's heart sank. She had always suspected from that night at the Laker game that Penny felt more than friendship for Leonard. But then they seemed to be drifting apart and Leonard asked her out.

"What did you say?"

"I was so shocked; I didn't say anything. I told her I would talk to her the next day."

Alex took a deep breath, she didn't want to ask, but she needed to know. "Do you love her?"

Leonard had known this moment would come, but he really didn't know what to say, so he just tried to be honest, "Yes, no, I don't know. I have feelings for her more than friendship. I just don't know if we should be together. We are so different."

Alex had to fight back the tears. Leonard may not think he knew but she did, he loved her.

But then she heard him go on, "But I have feelings for you as well. I am not ready to give up what we have."

Alex smiled sadly to herself, 'What a mess.' She wanted to hate Penny, to try to do everything she could to take Leonard from her, but she loved Leonard too much to do that. "Did you say anything to Penny about me?"

"I told her that I needed to talk with you, that I needed to find out about us."

"What did she say?"

"I think she understood. She said she wanted me to be happy and she believed she was the one that could do that for me. But she said whatever I decided she wanted me in her life."

Alex got up and walked into her kitchen. She returned with a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No. I've decided I won't do that with either of you. God, this is so hard. How can I possibly ever decide? You are both important to me. I love being with you both. God knows, I am attracted to you both."

He sighed, "I don't want to hurt either of you."

Alex sighed inwardly too. Why was life so unfair? Then she smirked, too bad you can have only one wife at a time. Of course, one of us could be a mistress. But she knew that whoever Leonard ended up with, he would never cheat on her, and do his best to never hurt her. And she was sure Penny wouldn't share Leonard any more that she would. There was one thing more she needed to confirm.

"Leonard, in all the time you have known Penny, have you always felt the same about her? If there was nothing about the way you two are different, would you say you loved her the way she loves you?"

Leonard stared at her. He thought back to when he first met Penny, how he had felt. He remembered how he came to know he loved her, but had settled for being her friend. He remembered how he wanted them to be together.

As she watched him, Alex was sure she knew the answer. She wished again she was a different person, that Leonard wasn't who he was. But they weren't and she just wanted him to be happy and she knew Penny would do that for him. She smiled ruefully as she understood that they had almost screwed it up. That they almost had missed how they should be together.

When Leonard started to talk, she interrupted, "Don't worry Leonard, I understand. I think we would have been great together, but you belong with Penny."

Then she smiled, "But that doesn't mean that we are not going to work together. I think we make a great team. And I still need you to be my friend."

Leonard was stunned. Then, although he knew she was right, he felt a sense of regret. He had a feeling he and Alex would have been great as well.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I am not going to let anyone break us up. I am still planning on us winning a Nobel Prize together. And you will always be my friend.

They rose and drew each other into a hug.

Alex finally drew back. "Now, go let Penny know the news. Tell her she is one lucky woman. Tell her she better treat you right, or I'll have to step in."

Leonard smiled, "I'll tell her. Then heartfully, "Thank you, Alex."

She just nodded. After he left, she slowly sipped her wine and let the tears fall.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Even though the show is over, these characters still belong to Chuck Lorre. Thanks for your input, I never cease to be amazed at their value.**

After Leonard left, Penny ran through a gamut of emotions, ranging from hope to fear. In many ways, it had been better than she had feared. When Leonard couldn't answer her back, she was afraid she had lost him to Alex. But he said he had feelings for her. Wasn't that the most important thing? Without that she would have had no chance.

She understood he had to consider his feeling for Alex and hers for him. Of Alex's Penny had no doubt. She could see her feelings for him at the Laker game.

It was ironic to her that Leonard was apparently also bothered by the fact they had little in common, that their interests were different, especially since she felt she had moved past that.

Taking a deep sigh, she decided there wasn't really anything more she could do. She had let him know how she felt. It would be tough to just be his friend, but she had meant it when she told him she wanted that if that was all they could be. She didn't kid herself though, it would hurt, a lot.

The night before Alex was due back was Halo Night. Apparently, no matter how much Sheldon was involved with Amy in their research, there was always time for Halo. That didn't mean that Amy wasn't there.

Sheldon shocked them all by stating that he and Amy were now girlfriend and boyfriend. He turned to Penny, "It may surprise you that I have discovered Coitus is not necessary for such a relationship to exist."

Penny had to smirk to herself when she saw the look on Amy's face. There was no doubt she wished it was.

On the other hand, Howard was bummed out. Evidentially, Bernadette had told her parents about him and her Father was less than pleased. He convinced Bernadette to go out with someone he felt worthy of her. Bernadette had told Howard she was just going through the motions with the guy, but that didn't stop Howard from being worried.

As for Penny and Leonard, they both made an effort to be as normal as possible. They were pleasantly surprised to discover that they could still just enjoy each other's company. But after Penny returned to her apartment, she was faced with the reality that Leonard was meeting with Alex the next day. No matter what Leonard had said about his feelings for her, she could not completely rid herself of the belief that they he and Alex were perfect for each other.

When she found herself tearing up, she chided herself. She was going to remain confident. She knew she could make Leonard happy. She just hoped he would come to realize it.

She had been thinking and figured the most likely scenario was that Leonard and Alex would continue to date, that it would probably be some time before Leonard could decide. She decided that if that was the case, it would only be fair that Leonard should date her as well. After all, they had never done so.

After agonizing all the next day to hear from Leonard, he called and told her Alex was tired from her trip and they were going to talk the next day.

She suddenly decided she didn't want to be alone. She was tired of thinking about what was going to happen. She wanted to forget about it for a while. Since there was no way she was going to go out, she decided to see if Bernadette could come over. When she called, Bernadette was willing but apparently the guys had decided to go to some event at the comic book store and she and Amy had been hanging out. Penny wasn't sure she wanted to deal with Amy but asked them both to come over.

When they arrived, Penny noticed that Amy seemed to be beaming, with a big smile on her face. After they were seated and fortified with a glass of wine, Amy blurted out, "Sheldon and I made out!"

Penny was a little shocked but then saw that Bernadette was rolling her eyes. Seeing Penny looking at her she said, "He kissed her, once." Amy smiled broader, "On the lips!"

Penny had to smile, "Well, congratulations, Amy, who knows what's next? Maybe a hand on the shoulder?"

Amy just smiled, "I know. We could do anything."

Penny turned to Bernadette, "How about you? Anything I should know about you and Howard?"

"I think I finally convinced my Dad I'm not interested in the guy he set me up with and that I really do like Howard and plan to keep seeing him. He and I are going out this weekend."

Amy interjected, "Maybe you will get to make out like me and Sheldon."

Bernadette turned to Penny, "How about you Penny, are you still seeing Zack?"

"I wasn't really seeing him. I just needed a date for New Year's."

Amy spoke up, "Sheldon has hardly talked about anything else except winning that stupid trophy." Then she looked accusingly at Penny, "He said you kissed him."

"I just kissed him on the cheek, I kissed Howard and Leonard, too. It was just a New Year's kiss."

Bernadette joined in, "Howard told me that Leonard went to pick Alex Jensen up at the airport. He was going to ask Leonard if her mother was all right, but he said Leonard never came back to work. Apparently, Leonard and Alex went out on a date before she left for home. I always wondered about those two, they really do seem pretty close."

Penny thought she managed to show no reaction, but Bernadette thought she saw something. Remembering how she had also often wondered about Penny and Leonard, she decided to take a shot, "She is really pretty and they do have a lot in common. She's even seems almost as smart as him."

Then she took the final barb, "Maybe that's why Leonard didn't come back to work. He was 'consoling' her."

Penny suddenly got up, "I need to open another bottle."

Amy said, "But this one is still half full."

Penny snapped at her, I said I need to open another one, alright?"

Then she turned back, "I'm sorry, Amy, I don't know why I snapped at you."

Bernadette said quietly, "Penny, do you have feelings for Leonard?"

Penny sighed and returned to her seat. Refilling her glass, she took a big gulp and turned to Bernadette, "Before everyone left for the party on News Year's Leonard came over to talk to me." She hesitated, and then said, "I told him I loved him."

Bernadette eyes widened while Amy gasped. Bernadette finally said, "What did he say?"

Penny sat back in her chair, took another sip and said, "Nothing."

When they looked inquisitively at her she went on, "He just stood there and looked at me. Then Sheldon knocked on the door and he finally said we needed to talk."

Bernadette asked, "Did you?"

"Did we what?"

"Did you talk?"

"The next day he came over. He told me he had feelings for me, but wasn't sure we should be together because we were so different. He also said he wasn't sure about him and Alex. He said he needed to talk to her."

"She's back, did they talk?"

"Leonard called and said she was tired after her trip. He said he would talk to her tomorrow."

Amy stayed quiet. She wanted to try to help Penny but she did believe that Alex was a better match for Leonard. And maybe she did feel a little pleasure that Penny was suffering a little. She still sometimes thought of her as once being Sheldon's girlfriend.

For her part, Bernadette wasn't sure what to say. Penny was her best friend, but she remembered that other's girl night that Penny had seemed to think she was not right for Leonard, that he didn't match up to the guys she dated. But she had also sometimes sensed that Leonard did have strong feelings for Penny. She always suspected that was one reason she and Leonard had never clicked romantically.

Finally, deciding she needed to say something, "Don't worry, Penny, you and Leonard have been close for a long time. He and Alex have apparently only been on one date. I'm sure it will be okay."

Penny sighed, "I know. I hope you're right. But all of us know she is a much better fit for him. They probably have a better shot of having it all work out. If I really love him, maybe I should give him that chance."

Bernadette made Penny look at her, "Listen to me Penny. I don't know what Leonard will decide. But you have nothing to hang your head about. You are a wonderful, smart, caring person and I know you could make Leonard happy."

Penny smiled, "Thanks, Bernadette, I needed that."

Amy spoke up, "Although I do wonder if Alex is more suited for Leonard, I am sure that if Leonard should still choose you, there is a good chance it could possibly work out for the best."

Penny smirked, "Thank you, Amy."

"Your welcome."

Penny then started to get up. "I want to thank you guys so much for coming over. I know this is sudden, but I am kind of tired and think I'll turn in."

Bernadette got up as well, "We understand, Penny." She walked over and gave Penny a hug, "We're pulling for you, Penny, I just know it will work out."

Penny hugged her back. Amy then joined them for an awkward group hug.

After exchanging, goodbyes, the girls left, and Penny did her nightly absolutions and went to bed.

After leaving Alex, Leonard decided he needed to clear his head before he talked to Penny. But knowing she had been waiting for some time, he called and said he would be at her apartment at 8:00. Wanting to be alone, he surprised himself by driving to a park near the apartment.

He sat on a bench that overlooked a small stream. He knew he should be thrilled. Wasn't being with Penny what he had always wanted? Now that the moment was here, his old insecurities were threatening to break free. Could he and Penny be happy? Was she really looking at a lifetime commitment? They were close and best friends, but how would they be as lovers? Would he measure up?

He thought back to what had just happened. He had been stunned at what Alex had said, what she had done. He knew she was right, he loved Penny. But he also sensed that his had lost something as well. He knew she had been hurt. He just hoped she would find someone who could love her like she deserved.

How would Penny react when he told her he would still be friends with Alex? That working with her was of great importance to him? That he loved working and spending time with her?

God, what was wrong with him? For most of his life, he had felt that he was not worthy of love. His mother had rejected his love for her, ridiculed his need for it; making it seem like weakness.

But then he realized what had just happened, what had been happening. Two beautiful women, not only beautiful physically but inside as well, loved him, desired him. He believed Alex had loved him so much she let him go because she believed Penny could make him happy and that he loved her.

If they thought that of him, who was he to question it? No, there would be no more questioning if he and Penny belonged together, no more feelings of inadequacy. He loved her and she loved him.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had just enough time to grab something to eat and go to Penny's. He stood and took a deep breath of fresh air. Then, realizing he was not really much for the outdoors, he headed back to his car.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I still own nothing. Thank you to all my reviewers, I wish I had better words to let you know how much I appreciate them.**

Penny sat, nursing a glass of wine, trying to stay positive about what Leonard was going to say. She had to keep reminding herself that it was unlikely she would get a definite answer, that it was most likely Leonard would say he needed to spend more time with Alex.

After having waited anxiously for so long, she still jumped when the knock did come. Struggling to control her voice, she got out, "It's open."

When he came in, she tried to read him but he looked the same. She signaled for him to sit on the couch and asked if he wanted anything; he said he was fine.

Penny took another sip and waited, realizing it was possible the next few minutes could affect the rest of her life.

Leonard worked to gather his thoughts, not sure how to begin. "As you know, I talked to Alex today."

"I know."

"I told her that I had feelings for each of you, that I didn't want to hurt either of you. But then she asked me two questions. First, did I love you?"

"I told her what I told you, that I had strong feeling for you but wondered if we could make it together, having such different interests."

Penny waited, not thinking of anything she could say.

"Then, she asked me if I ignored the thoughts about the differences between us, how have I always felt about you."

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes, "Before I could even answer she seemed to know; that I have loved you in a way since I first met you and that love has grown."

With Penny holding her breath, he went on, "She told me to let you know what a lucky woman you are and that if you ever hurt me, you would have to answer to her."

Penny was stunned. In that moment she realized that Alex loved Leonard as she did. In fact, she loved him so much she was willing to let him go. She wondered if she could do the same. She realized she had already decided she could, but when the time came would she have gone through with it?

Leonard went on, "I love you, Penny. I know that the differences still exist, but they don't matter. I want to be with you."

Penny felt herself tearing up. "Oh God, Leonard, I love you, too. I know now I have loved you for a long time. We have to promise ourselves never to let our insecurities come between us again."

Then Leonard moved forward and took her in his arms, crushing his lips against hers. She responded immediately, pressing her body against his and opening her mouth to allow their tongues to search either out. They continued that way until they finally were fighting for breath, when they reluctantly broke apart.

They sat there both struggling to get their breath, both stunned by the passion they had just experienced. Penny knew now they did belong together. She hated to think how they had denied the feelings between them for so long.

Leonard leaned forward again and kissed her softly this time.

But then he knew there was something he needed to say. He hated to ruin the mood but figured Penny needed to know.

"Penny."

Penny leaned forward and kissed him again, then ran her lips by his ear, "What?"

He managed to pull back, "There is something I need to tell you."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, she felt a twinge of fear. "What is it?"

"I still do care for Alex but not in the same way I care for you. But I do admire and deeply respect her. I also intend to keep working with her. It is very important to me. We make a great team."

Penny reflected on what he had said. She was relieved that he did not still harbor romantic feelings for her. Part of her wished that he would never see her again, but she knew that was unfair. After all, she had expected to still be Leonard's friend if it had gone differently. It still scared her a little he admired her and that they were both so smart, but she was relieved to realize that it didn't really bother her any more. She knew now that Leonard loved her.

"I know, Leonard. I have to admit, at some level, I wish it wasn't true, but I do understand how important your work is to you and how much Alex is a part of that. But if I ever suspect anything else between you two, tell her I'll go all Nebraska on her."

Leonard smiled, "I'll be sure to warn her. Thank you, Penny, for understanding.

She smiled back and then suddenly realized they were together now. She felt herself thinking of them 'together'. She suddenly knew how much she wanted him; how much she had wanted him for some time. She was about to let him know what she was thinking, pretty sure it was not far from his mind either, when she amazed herself with an entirely different thought. The more she looked at it, the more she realized it was what they needed to do, but her body made it hard to fully accept it.

"Leonard."

"Yes."

"I can't believe I am going to say this. And it certainly wouldn't take much to change my mind, but I think we should put off sex for now. I think we need to know each other better as boyfriend and girlfriend. I just don't want to go from being friends to friends with benefits. I know it wouldn't really be that because we love each other, but I just think we should try to know each other better."

Leonard pondered what she was saying. He felt some of his old insecurities rising, that she didn't really desire him. Then he firmly put that out of his head. After that kiss, he knew she wanted him as much he wanted her. He thought for a moment of disagreeing with her, he had a feeling it wouldn't take much to change her mind. But he knew she was right. They needed to date, to experience their new relationship.

"You're right, Penny, I can't really believe we are both saying this, but I agree with you. I think we should start dating, to let things evolve." He smiled ruefully, "That doesn't mean I don't want you, that I want nothing more than to make love to you."

Penny felt herself blush and grow hot, "Maybe we should end this. My restraint is fading quickly and it wasn't real strong to begin with."

Leonard smiled and got up. When they were both standing, he took her back in his arms and the kiss started to grow passionate, when Penny tore herself away. "Okaay, you need to go."

Leonard smiled and turned toward the door. "I'll call you about our first date."

"Don't wait too long."

"I won't. Goodnight, Penny, I love you."

"Goodnight, Leonard, I love you, too."

Penny watched him leave and then took a deep breath. 'What the hell? When had she gotten so sensible? They could be in bed right now, with him demonstrating his foreplay skills.

Oh well, there was always her vibrator.

Leonard had spent the previous night mostly thinking about him and Penny which caused him to smile a lot. He even spent some time thinking about what they should do on their first date, but hadn't decided on anything. But he also spent time thinking about work, wondering how it would be between him and Alex.

When he arrived, he found Alex already there. While it was a little awkward at first, they soon were engrossed in work. By noon, Leonard felt confident enough to ask Alex to join him for lunch.

The awkwardness returned and Leonard wondered if he had made a mistake, when Alex spoke up, "Did you talk to Penny?"

"Yes."

Alex smiled, "So did you guys decide to break up?"

Leonard was thrown for a moment, but then saw her smile, smiling back he said, "No, not yet. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know."

"I better. Did you tell her about me saying she better treat you right?"

"Yeah, I think there was also something that it worked both ways, and she would go all Nebraska on you."

"I assume that's a threat."

"Oh, yeah."

They finished their meal in comfortable silence. They both were relieved that they were able to work together normally, often quite closely together. They were also glad they still enjoyed being with each other.

Alex was thinking she had been worried for nothing when she saw him bend over and show her his cute tushie. 'Maybe I shouldn't put that vibrator away quite yet.'

Leonard called Penny on Thursday afternoon seeing if that Saturday was all right for their first date. She quickly agreed.

When the idea first entered Penny's head, she quickly dismissed it. But it continued to bug her and to her surprise she found herself looking up and calling a number on Thursday night.

Subsequently, she soon found herself knocking on an apartment door.

When Alex answered, Penny managed a smile, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Standing aside to let her in, Alex smiled back, "No problem, my curiosity wouldn't allow me to say no."

After asking if Penny wanted anything and both were fortified with a glass of wine, they eyed each other from opposite ends of the couch. Alex was wearing a sweater and jeans and Penny saw again how pretty she was, especially her legs.

Penny was dressed similarly and Alex still had to marvel at how this cheerleader type beauty had ended up with Leonard.

Penny started, "You're probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you."

Alex couldn't help it, she smiled, "I was a little afraid you wanted to go all Nebraska on me."

Penny was caught off guard, but recovered and said, "Leonard mentioned that, huh."

"Yes, I wasn't sure what it exactly meant but have a feeling I would never want to find out."

Penny smiled but then turned serious, "Seriously, I wanted to talk to you about Leonard."

When Alex just looked at her, she continued, "I know that you love him. I really need to know why you gave up so easily. Not that I am not grateful."

Alex looked inquisitively at her, "Why would you want to know that? Isn't it enough I did?"

"So, you do love him?"

"Yes, very much."

Penny nodded and took a sip, "When he told me, I wondered if I could do the same if the shoe were on the other foot. I had decided I would still want to be his friend, but I wonder if I could have done it when push came to shove."

Alex thought for a moment, "Are you afraid I will change my mind, that I will go after him?"

"I don't know exactly, maybe. I just want to know what you were thinking."

"Do you remember when I talked to you and Leonard at the basketball game?"

"Yes."

"I think we both knew then what was going on, that we both had feelings for Leonard. But there was a difference, I also sensed something between you, something more than friendship. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew Leonard felt something for you, something more than he felt for me."

She went on, "It is not difficult to understand where my feelings for Leonard grew out of. He is really quite brilliant and I admire him very much. He is also one of the kindest men I have ever met. It amazes me how he can put up with Sheldon Cooper. Then, there is the way he treats me as an equal. I am deeply indebted to him for what he has done for my career. So it was not difficult for me to love him once I realized I was attracted to him as well."

She then smiled ruefully, "Then we come to you two. There is nothing to suggest that you should feel about each other as you do. You are about as mismatched as two people can be. I can understand why you struggled so much to get together. But I realized that is what makes it all so special. Unlike me having multiple ties to Leonard, you two have nothing but the fact you love each other. Once I satisfied myself that was true, I couldn't stand in the way of two people who are obviously meant for each other. I think Leonard and I could be good together, but you two belong together, like soul mates. I just hope you never let anything come between you."

Penny stared at her. But then she realized she was right. She and Leonard had spent so much time looking at why they should be apart they never appreciated how special their love was. She shuddered when she realized how close they had come from never finding out.

She turned to Alex, "Leonard is a lucky man to have a friend like you. I am glad you are going to continue to work together. You realize that we both are important to him. We are both a part of his life."

"Thank you for that, Penny." Then she smirked, "But I wish I were the one that gets the sex."

Penny laughed, "Yeah, I can see that."

Penny finished off her glass and started to rise. "I had better head out. Thanks for having this talk."

"My pleasure." She hesitated, "Right now, I don't know if we could be friends, but maybe down the line…"

"I agree, and I'll keep it in mind."

Alex smiled, "Leonard is a lucky man to have two such beautiful and fascinating women in love with him. I hope he appreciates it."

"He'd better."

As Alex opened the door, "Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight, Alex."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews and thanks to all of you who have stuck with me. I still own nothing.**

Although Leonard had called Penny and set a time for their date, he still wasn't sure what they should do. He supposed maybe they should just start with a dinner and a movie, but if these dates were to help them get to know each other better, they needed to be sure they each were stretched a little, do what the other liked. He knew that could be risky, but if they were going to truly overcome their worries about their differences, they needed to confront them.

So, Friday night, he found himself again sitting on the couch in Penny's apartment.

"Penny, I came over tonight because I wanted to discuss our upcoming date and subsequent ones."

When she just looked at him, he continued, "I think we both need to have input into what we do. We need to both be taken out of our comfort zone, to show that our differences won't come between us."

Penny pondered what he was saying. He was probably right, but she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. It sounded a little risky to her. But then she realized that it was something they had to do. They had agreed that because of the way they felt about each other, their differences could be overcome.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"That we would trade off. You would pick what we do on one date and I the next, selecting something that you enjoy that you have a feeling would be new or uncomfortable to me and vice versa. In that way we can hopefully find some common things of interest and eliminate some that are just too much of a stretch. We would also learn if there is something that could cause problems between us and work it out."

Penny had to admit it made sense but it was still a little scary to her. But she knew that was the very reason they needed to do it.

"All right, so how do we start?"

"Ladies first."

Penny pondered and then decided she would put it to a quick test right away. It might be a tough one to start with, but it was certainly something she really enjoyed and she was pretty sure it was not something Leonard would be comfortable doing.

"Okay, then I select a quick supper and going dancing at a club."

Leonard struggled to keep his face impassive. Dancing? He remembered how he felt when he had seen her at the club. Now she wanted him to make a fool of himself? But he had asked for it. At least they would really put his idea to the test right away.

"All right. Since you are the expert, you pick where we eat and what club we go to."

Although he had hid it pretty well, Penny could see it really bothered him. She wondered if she should maybe go for something easier, but then decided they did need to do this.

Leonard had made two decisions about the night at the club. He had noticed that even if a couple were together, they still often danced with other partners, usually with the exception of the slow dances. He hoped he had steeled himself and prepared for that. In a way, though, it meant she could have a good time dancing and he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He was looking forward to slow dancing with her.

Penny kept wondering if this was a good idea. She had immediately decided she would either dance the slow dances with Leonard or sit them out. She was determined though he would at least try one slow dance with her. As for the others, he hoped she could get him to try but failing that, she hoped he would not be hurt if she danced with others, knowing she was there with him and would go home with him.

Penny had decided to go to the club she normally frequented. For the most part, she had not been with any of the men there. She also felt she knew the guys that would treat her with respect and which ones to avoid.

Leonard was pretty much a nervous wreck by the time they entered the club. He did have to smirk to himself though when he saw the looks he and Penny were getting. Most were of astonishment of seeing them coming together.

But after they found a table, it wasn't long before men came up to them. Penny had asked Leonard if he wanted to dance, but he didn't feel like he was ready. She said that was okay and to let her know if he changed his mind. Then, with not a little trepidation, she accepted a dance from one of the guys she knew.

Although he had tried to prepare himself, Leonard still had to struggle to accept her dancing with someone else. But he was able to reassure himself that it was him she loved.

When the first slow dance came, he had decided he was not going to sit it out. Although they were a little clumsy together at first, they soon found themselves greatly enjoying being together.

As the night went on, Leonard wondered if he needed to take the plunge, no matter how unsure he was about it being a good idea. He just hoped if he did he wouldn't embarrass Penny too much.

When Zack had come in, he spotted Penny and was about to go over to see her, when he realized she was sitting with Leonard. What the Hell was he doing here? As he watched them, he could see they were there as a couple. He thought back to when he had told Penny about Leonard running into him. He remembered how he had wondered about how worried and concerned she had been about him. He thought he now knew what had caused that.

His first reaction was being a little hurt, how could she pick someone like him over himself? He was not her type. She was way to hot for him. But then he felt a little ashamed. He remembered how nice a guy Leonard seemed to be, and it was apparent Penny cared for him. He had to smirk when he remembered how he had thought there was someone for everybody, who knew it was Penny for Leonard.

He watched for a while and saw that Leonard was not dancing the fast dances. He could see he was putting on a brave face, but he had an idea it was bothering him when she danced with others.

When he saw them dancing a slow dance, he realized how good they looked together, how they looked like a couple.

When Penny went out for one more fast dance, Zack went over to the table.

"Hey, Leonard, didn't expect to see you here."

Leonard looked up, 'Oh great, Zack was here. Now he would have to see her with someone he knew she had dated, maybe slept with.'

"Hi, Zack. I am here with Penny."

Zack sat down. "I saw. So, what's going on between you two?"

Leonard hesitated but then realized he had nothing to be ashamed of. "We've started dating."

"I have to admit that surprises me a little, but I am glad for you guys."

Leonard couldn't help it, "You are?"

"Yeah. I like Penny and would like to get with her, but I could tell we really didn't hit if off. On the other hand, I realize now that you and she did seem close."

He went on, "I saw you dancing with her, you guys looked good together. But I didn't see you do the other dances with her. What's up with that?"

Leonard surprised himself by blurting out, "I am afraid I would embarrass her and me. She's so good and I have at least two left feet. I would just look like an idiot."

Zack smiled, "I am going to let you in on a little secret. At least half the guys out there look that way. Just watch for a while. But it doesn't matter. Penny and the other girls don't normally even notice, especially if they are with someone they like. Believe me, Penny will be so happy that you are doing it with her, she'll never judge what you look like."

Leonard stared at him. Could that be true? He had to ask, "Is that true of you, Zack?"

Zack smiled, "No, actually, I am really good. In fact, I am often the best of the two. But you know what, I never notice how they do, I just enjoy being with them. Listen, Leonard, the big thing is to just be yourself, go with the music. Just have fun with it."

As the dance finished up and Penny headed back to the table, she was surprised to see Zack sitting there talking to Leonard. As she sat down, "Hi Zack."

"Hey, Penny. Leonard and I were just discussing you."

Penny turned toward Leonard, "Really, what were you saying?"

"Just that I had sort of suspected that you and he might be more than friends. How good you two looked together out there."

Penny was stunned, she had no idea what to say to that.

"I originally came over to ask you to dance, but Leonard let me know your next dance would be with him. If it is possible, maybe we could try again later."

Penny just stared at Leonard, she said, "Yeah, Zack, that sounds good."

Zack smiled and got up. He winked at Leonard, "Okay, I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Penny smiled, "Is that true, Leonard, you want to dance with me?"

Leonard had been stunned at what Zack was doing, but now he smiled, "Yes, but if you would rather dance with someone else…"

"No. I just danced with them because you didn't seem to want to. The music's starting, let's get out there."

Zack smiled as he watched them head out to the dance floor. He winced a little as he watched Leonard, he was right, he was not much of a dancer. But he also saw how Penny looked at him. There was nothing but happiness in that look.

He watched them for a while and was surprised that Leonard seemed to get more and more comfortable and his dancing started to improve.

Leonard and Penny came back to the table. Leonard was starting to feel the effects of the exercise; it was more that he was used to. He needed to get his breath. Penny looked at him, a little concerned. She should have stopped him earlier, but she was having such a good time.

"Are you all right, Leonard?"

Leonard took out and used his inhaler, "I'm fine. Just give me a few moments and we can get back out there."

Penny shook her head, "No, I've had enough." She looked at her watch, "Besides, it's time to go."

Leonard was surprised to find he was disappointed but he knew she was right. He had enough.

As they started to rise, Zack came over to the table, "Well, Penny, how about that dance?"

"Sorry, Zack, maybe another time? We were just heading out."

"No problem. Say, could I talk to you a second, Leonard?"

They both stared at him but when Leonard managed to say, "Sure," Penny told him she'd wait by the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that you weren't the worst dancer I've seen."

Still not sure what was going on, Leonard just said, "Thanks, I think. I do want to thank you for pushing me out there."

"My pleasure. You know, I don't know why, but I am really pulling for you two. I think you have something special."

Leonard was stunned but said, "Thanks, Zack, we think so too."

Zack nodded and turned and walked away.

When they were in the car, Penny asked, "What did Zack want?"

Paraphrasing slightly, "He just said I looked pretty good dancing."

He had to smile to himself when Penny remained discretely silent.

"He also told me he was pulling for us, that he thought we have something special."

He smiled at her, "I told him he was right."

Penny reached out and touched his arm. She decided it had been a very special night.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks again for all the interesting and insightful reviews. I really do appreciate them. I do not own these wonderful characters.**

Penny and Leonard stepped out of the elevator onto the fourth floor holding hands. As they reached her door, they turned to face each other switching to hold both hands.

Penny spoke first, "I had a wonderful time, Leonard. You were wonderful about everything."

Leonard smiled, "Honestly, I was worried about tonight, but it was great." He hesitated, "I would even like to try it again… sometime."

She smiled at him, "I would like that too."

Then she smirked, "And I have to say, you aren't the worst dancer I have ever seen."

Leonard smiled, "I guess that's something."

She smiled, "Seriously, toward the end you were starting to show some moves." She kissed him on the cheek, "I really loved the slow dances."

"I did too, Penny, it was wonderful to hold you."

Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, pushing her body against him. He responded putting a hand behind her head and an arm around her waist. They stayed that way for some time, until finally breaking apart.

Trying to get her breath, "Uh, I think we better call it a night."

Leonard nodded, wondering if he needed his inhaler.

Penny unlocked her door, knowing if they didn't end this now, there would be no stopping. For a moment she wondered what would be so bad about that, but felt they were not ready for that yet.

Saying their goodnights, they reluctantly parted.

Saturday morning, Bernadette decided enough was enough. Penny had called her after talking the last time to Leonard with the wonderful news that she and Leonard were getting together. But then zilch since then. She knew they had gone out on a date the night before and she was going to get all the details.

It was soon agreed that she and Amy would be at her apartment around ten o'clock since Penny had to work the late shift.

Leonard got up Saturday morning, smiling about the night before. It had actually turned out to be fun. But now it was his turn. He really had no idea what he was going to do. He could think of several options where Penny would be bored, but not one that would test her insecurities like her choice had for him.

Doing his morning absolutions, he went into the living room and said good morning to Sheldon who was sitting in his spot. When he had told Sheldon that he was dating Penny, Sheldon told him if he was satisfying the bro code of letting the ex-boyfriend know, he needn't worry, he now how had a girlfriend who was a much better fit for one of his intelligence and knew Leonard and Penny would be a much better match.

Ignoring the fact that Sheldon had managed to insult both he and Penny, Leonard took that as an okay.

After they finished breakfast and Leonard was seated at his computer, his phone rang. When he answered, he was surprised that it was Penny.

"What are you doing up so early? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Bernadette woke me up. She wants to get together and have a girl's talk. I have to work the late shift so she and Amy are coming over this morning. I'll call you after we're done, maybe we can have some time before I have to go to work."

"All right. That sounds good." He hesitated and looked over at Sheldon who was watching TV. Keeping his voice down, "I just want you to know again how much I enjoyed being with you."

"It was great for me too. Have you figured out yet what our next date will be?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I'd ask you to be gentle, but after last night worked out, I am ready to be challenged, I think."

Leonard chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. I love you."

"I love you, too."

A few minutes later, Sheldon phone rang. From Sheldon's portion of the conversation, it was Amy giving Sheldon the news about the girls get together.

After he put down the phone, he turned to Leonard, "I am afraid Penny and Bernadette are becoming a bad influence on Amy. Filling her head with trivial girl ideas. How could she possibly rather spend time with them than me?"

Leonard smiled inwardly and shook his head, "Well, Sheldon, she is a woman. You can't expect her to spend all her time with you. I am sure there are things she would like to talk about that would be of no interest to you."

"I suppose your right. I must realize you all have your limitations and weaknesses."

Leonard was about to retort when his phone rang again. It was Howard wondering if he wanted to go to the Comic Book Store.

After checking with Sheldon, they all decided to go.

After Bernadette and Amy arrived, everyone got settled in. Deciding it was a little early for wine, Bernadette and Amy had brought some rolls and orange juice instead. When everyone was done, Bernadette got to the point.

"So, how did the date go? What did you do? Did you have sex?"

Penny smiled, "Great, went dancing, no."

Amy broke in, "Dancing? That doesn't sound like something Leonard would enjoy."

Penny answered, "You're right. But he turned out to be a lot of fun. He even started dancing the fast dances with me." She smiled, "He was actually showing a few moves toward the end."

Bernadette added, "That's great, but I wonder why he would choose something like that."

"Actually, I chose it. We decided that we would trade off deciding where to go." She hesitated, "We decided we would try to deal with our insecurities about each other by putting each other in new situations."

Bernadette was curious, "What insecurities are you talking about. Don't tell me you are still hung up over how you guys aren't made for each other?"

"No, we have decided they won't keep us apart, but we still think we need to learn to deal with them."

Amy spoke up again, "So, what does Leonard have planned for you?"

"I don't know. He said he was still thinking about it."

Amy was persistent, "What happens if you find something that really does trouble you, that you are really uncomfortable with?"

"We will have to decide if it is something we can simply avoid. If not, we will just have to make it work."

Then Penny decided to change the subject, "How about you, Bernadette? What's the situation with you and Howard?"

"We've decided to start seeing each other more seriously, but we're still feeling our way."

Penny was a little surprised, but hoped it would work out. "That's great. I hope it works out."

She turned to Amy, "How about you, Amy? Still making out with Sheldon?"

Amy sighed, "No." But she perked up, "But there is exciting news on our Asymmetry paper. Some initial testing has verified our hypothesis."

"Actually, there is something new that will be of interest to you, too. We are planning to ask Leonard to help us in determining protocols to test the theory."

Penny asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means he will try to help us prove our theory. We are also hearing some thought that this could even lead to a Nobel Prize. If so, it could be possible that Leonard could share in that."

Penny was surprised, "Wow, that would be great. I am sure Leonard will be excited. When do you plan to ask him?"

"We will probably do it this afternoon."

When the guys got to the Comic Book Store, Howard immediately started asking Leonard about his date. He was stunned when he learned they had gone dancing. After Leonard explained the situation, Howard still persisted.

"I still can't believe you agreed to it. I hope you at least got laid afterwards."

"I did not get laid. We have agreed to take this slowly."

"You mean you made a fool of yourself for nothing? You just watched while she danced with a bunch of good-looking guys?"

"I didn't make a fool of myself. I actually ended up enjoying myself. Zack was right, Penny didn't judge me, she was just happy that I danced with her."

"Zack? You mean that dumb guy from the New Year's Party? How did he get involved?"

"He apparently often goes to that club. He saw I was sitting out the fast dances. He sat down and gave me some advice. He said he was pulling for us as a couple."

Howard was about to go on, when Sheldon, who had been studiously trying to avoid their inane discussion, broke in, "Speaking of Zack, he just walked in."

They watched as Zack stood by the door for a moment, looking around. When he saw them, he smiled broadly and headed for them.

"Hey guys, good to see you again."

They greeted him and Sheldon spoke up, "Back for more Archie comics?"

"Yeah, but I thought I would check out some other stuff first. Since you guys are here, maybe you can help me out."

Sheldon spent the next half hour talking about every Super Hero you could imagine, leading Zack around the store. Although he was obviously a little overwhelmed, Zack hung in there and even ending up buying a few comics, acting on Sheldon's recommendations.

When they were done and getting ready to leave, Zack asked Leonard if he could talk to him for a minute. Leonard waved the others out, saying he would be right there.

"What is it, Zack? Before you say anything, I want to tell you how much I appreciated your help last night."

"No problem, as I said, I am pulling for you and Penny, I think you are good for each other."

He hesitated, "I want to ask you for a favor, but it's not because I expect any payback, it grew out of something you said when you apologized to me."

Leonard was puzzled, "What was that?"

"You said you would be willing to sit down and talk seriously about science. I saw something on the Discovery Channel that was really interesting and I would like to try to understand what it was all about."

Leonard was surprised but then quickly said, "I would be happy to, when do you want to do it?"

"How about right now at my place. I can drop you back at your apartment when we're done."

Leonard checked his watch; he had wanted to talk to Penny before she went to work but he didn't want to say no. "All right, let's tell the others. Howard can drop Sheldon off."

It was almost one o'clock when the girls finally broke up. Penny and Amy headed over to 4A. Penny asked about Leonard and was surprised when Sheldon told her he had gone off with Zack.

While Amy and Sheldon got into one of their conversations, Penny was on her way across the hall to call Leonard when the elevator opened and Leonard stepped out.

"Hey, Leonard, I was just going to call you. I have a couple hours before I leave for work, do you want to get together?"

"Hi, Penny, I'd love to, just let me tell Sheldon I'm back and I'll be right over."

After talking to Sheldon, Leonard went to Penny's apartment. When he entered, he saw Penny sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine with a filled glass on the table.

"Do you mind if we just stay here and talk? It really isn't that long before I have to get ready for work."

He sat down next to her, "No, that sounds good." Gesturing toward the glass, "I assume that is for me?"

She pretended to be offended, "Of course, what do you think, I drink two glasses at one time?"

Leonard smiled and took a sip. Penny went on, "What was going on with you and Zack? Do I have a rival?"

Leonard laughed, "No. Do you remember when I apologized to him? He asked me if we could have a serious talk about science some time. Today he said he saw something on the Discovery Channel he wanted to discuss with me. I agreed to do it and we went over to his apartment."

"Wow. How did it go?"

"Real well, actually. It was an interesting topic and could be quite complicated. It took some time, but I think he finally really understood most of it." He smiled, "You should have seen him, he was like a kid with a new toy."

"That's great." She reached out and touched his hand, "It was really nice of you to do that for him."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I was glad to do it, especially after what he did for me at the dance club. Besides, it was kind of fun."

"Speaking of the dance club, have you decided what we are going to do on our next date?"

Leonard hesitated. When he had been with Zack, he had realized that there was an event coming up that would be a possibility. He just wondered if it was too much. That he should think of something else. But he realized he really had no choice. He couldn't take anyone else. But then he realized it was perfect for what they wanted to do. It was certainly comparable to him going to the dance club.

"In fact, I have. Next Friday there is going to be a big fundraiser for the college. It's going to be held in the ballroom of the Langham Hotel. Everyone is to bring their spouse or a date. All the big donors will be there as well as several Caltech Nobel Prize winners. I will be mingling with them, answering questions and schmoozing up to donors along with the Nobel prize winners."

Penny was stunned. She hadn't expected anything like this. Maybe hobnobbing with a few bigwigs but not with Nobel Prize winners. Even worse, it was obvious this was really something. It would be important for Leonard's career. It would be a big deal if she screwed up.

On the other hand, if she didn't go, who would he take? When she realized it could be Alex, she knew she had to go.

Leonard saw the look on her face and hurried on, "I know it sounds impressive, Penny, but I know you will be fine. You are good with people. I am sure you will be an asset for me."

Penny appreciated those words but wished she shared his confidence. The thought of being around such intelligent people awed her. What would she say to them? What would they talk about?

"I appreciate you saying that, Leonard, but I would be lying if this didn't scare me to death. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to mess you up in front of all those important people."

"You won't mess me up, Penny. I will be proud to have you with me." He then went on, "Remember, you will have friends there, Amy and Bernadette will also be attending."

"Yeah, but they are Doctors. They aren't a dumb waitress from the Cheesecake Factory."

Leonard showed a little anger, "Don't say that, don't ever think that. Penny, you are not dumb. There are a lot of different forms of intelligence. When it comes to interacting with people, I would pick you over them any time."

Penny felt herself tearing up a little, she reached out and hugged him. Pulling back, "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me."

"I mean it, Penny. There is no one else I would want to go with."

It came out before she realized what she was saying, "Not even Alex?"

Leonard was stunned for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. "No, not even Alex." Then, knowing it was a gamble, "She would be a distant second choice."

Penny smirked, "Better be a real distant second."

Leonard quickly added, "Way distant."

She then went on, "I assume this will be formal."

"Not black tie formal. I will not be wearing a tux."

"Even so, I think the girls and I need to go shopping."

"If you need help with money…?"

"I'll let you know. It may be I have something that will work out. But thank you."

She looked at her watch. "Crap, I better think about getting ready."

Leonard took another chance, "If you need any help in the shower…"

Penny was stunned for a moment and then smirked, "I suppose it would speed things up if you would soap me up."

Leonard realized this was getting on dangerous ground. He couldn't dismiss the picture of a naked Penny with him using his hands to…

He managed to get out, "Maybe I better get going. Sheldon is probably waiting for me to get lunch."

She reached out and touched his chest, "Are you sure?"

He quickly moved forward and took her in his arms, crushing his lips against hers. His hand moved up and enveloped her breast as she moaned into his mouth. He felt her aroused nipple through the thin top she was wearing. Her hands slid up under his shirt and gripped his back. He lowered his mouth and kissed her on the neck, working down toward the opening in her blouse. She suddenly pulled back and looking into his eyes, pulled her blouse over her head revealing she was not wearing anything underneath. His eyes widened, then turned dark with lust as he saw her for the first time. He leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, then slowly licked at her nipple. She moaned louder and pushed her breast against his mouth.

His hand had moved up to caress her other breast when they were interrupted by Sheldon's signature knock on the door. They ignored it for a moment but it was quickly repeated.

Flushed and breathing hard, they managed to break apart and try to regain control. Penny quickly put her blouse back on. As Sheldon knocked for the third time, Penny managed to make it to the door.

Sheldon entered, "What took you so long? I have been knocking…" Then he noticed their flushed faces, their hair all awry and said, "Oh."

Penny ignored him and said, "What do you want, Sheldon?"

"It is way past time for lunch. I need Leonard to go get it."

Penny was about to tell him to have Amy get it for him when she realized it was time for her to go to work. She knew it was probably for the best they had been interrupted but her body did not agree with her.

Sighing, Leonard rose and said, "Okay, Sheldon, I'll be right there, just give me a moment with Penny."

"Of course, Leonard."

After he left, Leonard turned to Penny with a rueful smile, "I suppose it's for the best Sheldon interrupted us but I would be lying if I said I wish he hadn't."

"I agree." She put her arms around him and kissed him softly, "I don't think I am going to be able to hold off much longer. I want you, Leonard, I need you."

Leonard blushed slightly at the passion in her voice, "I need you too, Penny. I love you and want to be with you."

"I love you too, Leonard." She then kissed him passionately and as they broke apart, "I do have to get to work and you better go before Sheldon has a stroke."

Leonard smirked, "Do you think so? Maybe I should stay." As he headed for the door, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Be sure you do."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews. They really, really, do make my day. Your input and ideas are important to me. I still own nothing.**

When Leonard finished his duties in the morning and went out to the living room, he was surprised to see Amy and Sheldon waiting for him sitting side by side on the couch.

Sheldon spoke first, "Good Morning, Leonard. If you would have a seat there is something Dr. Farrah-Fowler and I would like to discuss with you."

Wondering what this was all about and why there was such a rush to tell him, Leonard sat down. And what was this Dr. Farrah-Fowler business? Were they breaking up or something?

When he was seated, Sheldon continued, "As you know, we have received highly favorable reactions to our Asymmetry Papers. Apparently, Dr. Siebert has come to the conclusion that it could be worthy of Nobel consideration."

Leonard was a little stunned. He knew it was significant work but didn't realize it had reached this level. "That's great. I really am proud of both of you."

Amy now broke in, "Thank you, Leonard. However, there is one area that is not being addressed. As of now, we know of no experiments that are being done to prove or disprove our theory."

She continued, "There is also the fact that Caltech would like to have the entire project kept in house so to speak."

Sheldon broke back in, "Dr. Siebert agrees with Amy and I that you should be the one to do the needed experimentation. You would of course be considered part of a team if there is chance for a Nobel Prize."

Now Leonard was stunned. "I don't know what to say. I am honored you want me to help. I am not sure I am the one for the job, but I will do my best to justify your trust."

Sheldon said seriously, "I know that I often seem to disparage your talents and achievements, but I know that I speak for both Amy and myself that we have the greatest faith in your ability to fulfill this task."

Leonard was struggling now for control, "Thank you, guys, that means a lot to me."

Sheldon rose to his feet, "Enough of this, it is past time for breakfast."

Penny still wasn't sure how she felt about the date that Leonard suggested. But she knew she had to go through with it. She talked to Amy and Bernadette and they all decided to go shopping together to get new dresses for the occasion. Bernadette and Penny were shocked when they discovered Amy had somehow talked Sheldon into going with them. Apparently, she had convinced him that since they were now possibly up for a Nobel, he needed to have something to wear instead of his hideous sport coats.

To his chagrin, Sheldon had to sit, holding everyone's purses while they went to pick out their dresses. He then had to endure them modeling their final selections for him.

When they did get around to picking out a suit for him, they further irked him by nixing all the really neat suits he found. When they all agreed on a plain black suit, he accepted their choice, hoping he could now go home.

Penny had to smile when she saw the look on Amy's face when she saw Sheldon in his new suit. She did have to admit he did look quite handsome in it.

When the night arrived, Penny found herself checking and rechecking how she looked. She had selected your basic black dress. It was conservative but she felt it did make her look good. She had put her hair up and finally decided she was ready.

She went across the hall and entered 4A. Leonard was waiting for her alone. Amy had already picked Sheldon up. He turned to look at her and his smile made her feel warm.

He said, "You look great."

Leonard was dressed in a black suit and Penny was struck how handsome he looked. "You look pretty great yourself."

Leonard smiled and said, "Well, I guess we better get going."

Penny nodded but was still feeling nervous about the whole thing.

Leonard seemed to sense what she was feeling, "Don't worry, it's going to be fine. Just be yourself and you'll do great. I am really proud and confident to have you with me."

Penny was impressed when they entered the ballroom. It seems Caltech had gone all out.

They had just got in the door when a man came up to them. "Dr. Hofstadter, glad to see you made it." He then looked at Penny. Penny had to smirk to herself when he took a small double take.

"Penny, this is Dr. Siebert, the President of the University. Dr. Siebert, this is Penny Winston."

"Glad to meet you, Miss Winston."

He went on, "Before you start to schmooze, I would like you to meet our Nobel prize winners."

Penny found that any fears she had about meeting them were unnecessary. They were very nice. She was impressed though by how Leonard spoke with them. There was obviously mutual respect.

As the night wore on, Penny was surprised by how well everything was going. Everyone was gracious and she didn't feel that anyone looked down at her in the least. She was also elated to find that she actually was a real asset with two donors. One shared her love of horses and they had a fun discussion.

It also turned out that another rich donor had been a waitress before she married a rich husband. They exchanged a few horror stories.

She was overjoyed when Leonard confided to her that he felt she had been a big part in obtaining their donation.

She was also thrilled and surprised by something else. Watching Leonard in this setting, she saw how poised he was and the confident way he talked about his work. She had always known he was smart, but she had never realized how much he was respected. She was a little stunned to realize she was getting turned on.

It was getting late when Dr. Siebert suddenly rushed over to them. He looked at her, "Sorry, but I need to borrow Dr. Hofstadter." Turning to Leonard, "I need your help, Kripke has managed to make a mess out of talking to the three sisters. I need you to see if you can salvage something."

Leonard looked apologetically at Penny as he was dragged away.

Suddenly finding herself alone in the middle of the room, Penny made it over to the buffet table so she at least looked like she was doing something. She saw that Leonard had been taken over to where three older ladies were waiting.

She was selecting some vegetables when someone came up to her and said, "Don't believe I have ever seen you at one of these before."

She looked up and looked into the face of a very handsome man. He looked a lot like George Clooney.

"No, this is my first time."

"I am assuming you are not a scientist and you're too young and pretty to be a donor. You must be another member of the 'Eye Candy'."

Penny stared at him. She was about to just leave when she realized she didn't really know who he was. She didn't want to do something to mess up Leonard just when they were almost done. She decided to just ignore him.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get it and held out his hand saying, "I'm Sam Grayson."

Still not sure what to do, Penny shook his hand and said, "Penny."

Just then someone came up to them. She was surprised to see it was Alex. She had not seen her before then.

Alex looked at Penny and said, "I'm sorry, Sam, but I need to talk to Penny right away."

Ignoring his glare, Alex led Penny away.

Before Penny could say anything, Alex spoke up, "I really don't have anything, I just wanted to get you away from him. I was afraid he would make trouble for you and Leonard."

Penny wasn't sure what was going on, but then she found herself a little angry, "What? Did you think I was interested in that guy?"

Alex smiled, "No, No." She gestured over to where Leonard was. "Do you see that woman in the red dress talking to Leonard?"

Penny saw an older woman that had apparently invested money in fighting Father Time. "What about her?"

"Sam Grayson is her husband."

Penny had to smirk, "Talk about robbing the cradle."

"As you might expect, she is mighty jealous if she sees Sam around another woman, especially someone as beautiful as you. She doesn't dare attack him in fear of losing him, so she goes after the woman. If she had seen you two together and found out you were here with Leonard, it might affect what she gave."

Penny was ashamed of what she had thought, "I'm sorry for what I said. Thank you for getting me out of there."

Alex smiled, "No problem." Then she thought a moment and said hesitantly, "That's what friends are for."

Penny was surprised but then realized she wasn't bothered by that, she wanted that too. She smiled back and said, "You know, Amy, Bernadette, and I often get together for Girl's Night. Would you like to join us sometime?"

Alex smiled back, "I'd love to, just give me a call."

Leonard came up to them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Penny couldn't resist, "We were discussing your cute tushie."

Alex had to smile at the look on Leonard's face.

Penny quickly went on, "Just kidding. We were just engaging in some girl's talk."

Alex spoke up, "How did it go with the three old hens?"

"I think I got them settled down. It helped that Kripke apologized. I don't know how generous they are going to be."

He turned to Penny, "Dr. Siebert says we can head out if we want. I want to say goodbye to the Nobel winners before we leave."

Penny nodded and turned to Alex, "Thanks again and I'll give you a call."

Leonard said goodbye to Alex. Penny and Leonard paid their respects to the Nobel Prize winners and headed out to their car.

"What was that with you and Alex?"

"It seems that we are now friends. I invited her to a Girl's Night."

Leonard was surprised but realized he was glad, "That's great."

As they drove home, Penny decided that she was not going to spend the night alone.

When they got do her door, she found out that Leonard needed little encouragement. The instant the door closed behind them, they were all over each other. After kissing passionately, they soon found themselves in the bedroom. When Leonard saw Penny naked for the first time, he said breathlessly, "You are so beautiful."

Penny felt herself blush. She had been called hot, sexy, and even beautiful many times, but never had it made her feel as beautiful as she did now. When he too was naked, she admitted he was not as buff as other men she had seen, but he was beautiful to her. And then there was that tushie…

She also soon discovered that Bernadette had understated Leonard's skills. She could also soon testify it did not end at the waist. But most of all she was making love for the first time since Kurt. But it was so much more. There was the lust and the love, but there was also the love and intimacy that grew out of their friendship. She lost herself in him, giving herself completely to him.

Leonard had never experienced anything like this. He realized he had never made love before. He was overwhelmed by her love and passion. It was as if she was part of him, that she completed him. He felt such joy that he could give her pleasure, show her how much he loved her.

When they finally broke apart, fully sated; as Penny snuggled into him, trying to become a part of him, they both realized that they had found their soul mate, that this is what was meant to be.

The next morning, they took a shower together. Returning to the bedroom, it was Penny that took the lead, showing Leonard how much she loved him, finding joy in giving him pleasure.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They are so special and important to me. I profusely apologize for how long it has been. I couldn't believe how much time had passed. I still own nothing.**

Leonard and Penny spent much of the rest of the weekend together, but did not make love again and each slept in their own beds. They decided they wanted to do the offsetting dates once more. They knew they wanted to be together and they knew they would always encounter some things that one of them would want to do that would not be comfortable for the other, but they discovered they enjoyed being stretched a little and looked forward to doing it twice more.

Monday morning Leonard reported to Dr. Siebert and immediately discovered he had not thought through what agreeing to working on Asymmetry entailed. Siebert made it clear that he was to start on it immediately and give all of his attention to it.

That meant that he was being taken off the work he had been doing with Alex. He thought of asking if he could work on both until he could wrap up the one with Alex, or at least not make the change so sudden. Siebert informed him that he had already removed Leonard from the project and turned it over to Leslie Winkle.

Leonard realized it was out of his hands and agreed to get to work immediately. As he headed for his office, he knew he needed to talk to Alex. He knew she was probably understandably upset. He had already hurt her deeply when he chose Penny and now he had stabbed her in the back again. He knew that Leslie did not always have the deepest regard for grad students.

Entering the lab, he saw Leslie and Alex by the lasers. When they looked up and saw him, he saw the hurt and maybe a little anger in Alex's eyes. Leslie looked up and smiled, "Hey, Leonard, hear you are going to help dumbass with his project. Guess congratulations are in order. Don't worry about this job, I'll get it done even if I did have to inherit your work and my 'colleague'."

Deciding arguing with Leslie would do no good, he just asked, "Could I speak with Alex for a few minutes?"

Leslie looked surprised for a moment and then said sarcastically, "Yeah, go ahead, I'm sure I can get by without her somehow."

Leonard asked Alex to come to his office and she joined him there. After they were seated, he started, "I'm sorry Alex. I didn't realize when I took this new assignment what it would mean for our working together."

"If you had known, would you have turned it down?"

Leonard was a little taken back. He realized she was right; he would not have been willing to give up the chance. He looked into her eyes and said, "No, No I wouldn't have."

Seeing the look on her face, he wanted to say something but didn't know anything that would help.

After a long silence, Alex spoke up, "I do understand, Leonard. You had to take this opportunity." She smiled ruefully, "I know I would have jumped at it."

Leonard managed a smile, "I am really going to miss working with you." He hesitated, "Maybe it will be okay with Leslie."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Really? At least Sheldon for the most part didn't even realize I was there unless he needed something. DOCTOR Winkle constantly reminds me of my station in life."

After a few more minutes, she started to get up, "Well, I better get back." She looked at Leonard, "It really is okay, Leonard, I will live through it. Don't beat yourself up too bad, maybe we can work again in the future." She hesitated, "I know you think you have hurt me again, but this just happened."

As she started to leave, Leonard called after her, "Wait just a minute."

She turned back and looked at him inquisitively, "I was just thinking. This new project looks like it will take a lot of work. I will need someone to work with me." He smiled at her, "I can't promise anything, but I could ask Doctor Siebert to have you transferred to work on this project." He frowned, "But, you would most likely have to go back to not being a colleague."

Alex smiled and came back to her seat, "That would not be a problem, I would much rather be called an assistant and treated like a colleague than be called a colleague and treated like a slave."

Leonard smiled but then said, "I can't guarantee that he will agree."

"I understand, but I really appreciate you wanting to do it."

"I am doing it for me. I really want your help."

It turned out not to be a problem. Dr. Siebert was taking no chances on screwing up the chance for a Nobel. He had been told by Dr. Gablehauser how well they worked together and he had seen the report of their first project himself. He had also read Dr. Hofstadter's glowing recommendation of Ms. Jensen's ability. And any possible suspicions that there was something going on between them had been squashed when he had seen Hofstadter's date at the fund raiser.

Leonard broke the good news to Alex and they started to get to work immediately.

Penny felt good about herself when she realized she was pleased when Leonard told her he and Alex were continuing to work together. It also reminded her what had happened at the fund raiser between her and Alex. She decided to have a girl's night and invite Alex. She also needed to figure out something for another date with Leonard.

It soon became apparent that Leonard and Alex were planning to put in long hours. They both were dedicated to getting it done but had discovered how daunting that task could be. They did decide however they needed to take some time off and decided not to work Saturday afternoon or Sunday.

Penny had come to a decision on the date. She had wanted to try something physical and outside, knowing those were definitely outside (no pun intended) Leonard's comfort zone. She had been torn between horseback riding and the beach. Deciding there was more of a chance he could get hurt with a horse than drown in the ocean, she chose the beach.

When Leonard heard her choice for a date, he wondered if perhaps it was really so bad not having a girlfriend. Then, he chided himself, what could really happen? That was quickly answered by drowning, bugs, sun, physical exercise. It did not help when Sheldon brought those same items to his attention when he told him plus bringing up the specter of bullies.

So, Saturday afternoon, they set out for the beach. Penny was wondering about her choice when Leonard appeared covered in suntan oil and armed with a beach umbrella. It turned out, at least for Leonard, a blessing that they had chosen less than a perfect day, so the beach was not as crowded as it could have been.

Penny finally got him out of the car and locating a place to sit, got situated under the umbrella. Leonard was struggling not to complain about having to sit on a blanket on the ground and how hot the sun was. He also noticed how several tall, handsome men, shamelessly dressed in swim trunks, were ogling Penny.

For her part, Penny was thrilled they were there. She was proud of Leonard. She knew he was uncomfortable but he was hanging in there. As for the men, she never noticed them, after all, that was nothing new.

When she took off her sun suit and revealed her bikini, Leonard decided maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He also was relieved that she seemed to take no notice of the men trying to get her attention. He even got comfortable enough to go get them some refreshments.

When he took off, Penny looked after him. He was still overdressed but she decided she would take it slow, one step at a time. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. She knew by normal standards he didn't match up physically to the other men, but to her he was by far the sexiest.

When Leonard came back, he was surprised to see Penny talking to a good-looking guy. When he reached them, Penny turned and said, "Good, you're back. Leonard, this is Dave Brown, he was in several of my acting classes. Dave, this is my boyfriend, Doctor Leonard Hofstadter."

Dave smiled at him, "Glad to meet you."

Leonard put down the drinks, "Nice to meet you, too."

Penny flinched a little when Dave went on, "Did Penny ever tell you about the love scene she and I did together? We had the class on the edge of their seats."

Leonard managed, "No, she didn't mention it."

Dave turned back to Penny who was trying to catch Leonard's eyes. "So, Penny, Leonard doesn't look like he's planning to go in. What say we go for a quick swim?"

Penny's voice turned cold, "No thanks. But you go ahead."

Dave smirked, "All right, what the hell is going on? You can't really be serious about this guy. What did you do, lose a bet?"

Penny started to get up, her eyes blazing, when Leonard stepped between them, "You heard Penny. Why don't you go for a swim and cool off?"

Dave sneered at him and looked like he was ready to hit him, when a lifeguard came up behind them. "Is everything all right here?"

Penny spoke up, "Everything's fine. Dave here was just telling us he was ready to go for a swim."

Dave glared at them both and then stomped off.

Penny turned to the lifeguard, "Thanks."

"No problem. Looked to me like you guys were handling the situation. Have a nice day."

Penny turned to Leonard, "I am so proud of you. Thank you for standing up for me."

Leonard blushed, then smirked, "You know I wouldn't have stood a chance against him, don't you?"

She leaned forward and kissed him, "No, I don't know that. He was just a bully." She smiled, "Besides, he would have had to take us both on and I fight hard for what I love."

They sat down and kissed more passionately. Then Leonard gathered his courage. "Do you want to go in the water?"

Penny was surprised but pleased, "Are you sure? Can you swim?"

"A little bit. But maybe we could just walk along the shore?"

"I'd like that."

Hand in hand, they walked along, oblivious to anyone else, occasionally wading into the ocean.

At one point, Leonard said he needed to rest a moment and they found some rocks to sit on. Penny noticed that they were by a small inlet that had carved out a small pond like area, surrounded by rocks. She realized that it was normally well hidden from the beach and could only be seen from where they were. She at first rejected the crazy idea that came to her head but then said what the hell.

Seeing Leonard had recovered, she grabbed his hand and let him into the pond. Before he could say anything, she took off her top. Leonard just stared, "What…?"

"Get your clothes off."

Leonard knew he should object, wondering what had gotten into her, but when she slipped her bikini bottom off, he quickly undressed. Penny kissed him passionately and pulled him down into the water. To be honest, it didn't last long, but the surroundings and the thought of getting caught made it exciting and memorable.

Afterwards, Penny had to smirk, "Guess your not just an indoor guy after all."

Leonard smiled, "That was incredible." He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. "You are so good for me, Penny, I love you so much."

Penny teared up just a little, "It is so much fun to do these things with you, and I love you, too."

After going to the bath houses and cleaning up, they drove along the shore until they found a seafood restaurant where they ate looking out at the ocean.

It was late when they got home and they kissed goodnight and went to their respective apartments.

With the hours Alex was working, Penny had arranged a girl's night for Sunday night. When everyone was seated and fortified with a glass of wine, Amy turned to Alex, "So, how is the work going?"

Penny was about to say that wasn't what was usually discussed on Girl's Night, but realized she was dealing with a unique group here.

Alex smiled, "It's going good. I don't have to tell you how complicated it is, but when I feel a little lost, Leonard comes through with an idea." With obvious admiration in her voice, "He is just so smart, it is exciting to see."

Bernadette and Amy glanced at Penny, but she just looked back at them. Truth be told, it still did bother her a little when Alex showed how much she admired and liked Leonard, but then she just felt proud of Leonard.

Bernadette spoke next, "I hear you and Leonard went to the beach. How did that turn out?"

"It was a little struggle at first, but then Leonard really got into it. This guy I know from my acting classes came over and got a little nasty, but Leonard stood right up to him."

Bernadette and Amy looked surprised, but Alex just smiled.

Penny decided not to mention what had transpired in the pond, especially with Alex there.

But then Alex shocked her by asking, "Well, Penny, have you and Leonard done it yet?"

Penny wasn't sure how to react. What was this about? Why was Alex asking that question? Deciding that since she didn't know what was going on, she would just answer honestly.

"Yes, we did it after the fund raiser. It was such a turn on to watch him interact with the Nobel Prize winners and everyone."

Alex smiled to herself. She knew that Penny wondered why she had asked and was probably suspicious, but Alex had just wanted to know how they were progressing. She had discovered that she sincerely wanted them to succeed. She loved Leonard and really wanted to be Penny's friend.

Bernadette had been surprised at the question too, but asked, "Well, were we right about his foreplay?"

Penny blushed a little, but smiled broadly and said, "Oh, yeah."

Alex was curious what exactly they were talking about but decided not to push her luck.

After a couple more glasses and more mundane conversation, Amy suggested they play a game. Penny really didn't want to risk Truth or Dare, a little afraid that Bernadette or Amy were tipsy enough to suggest something that could cause problems between her and Alex. She quickly suggested Never Have I Ever.

Amy started off with an easy one for her, "Never have I ever had sex."

As they took a drink, Bernadette and Penny looked at Alex, but she also was drinking.

Penny took the high road and did an easy one too, "Never have I ever graduated from college."

Bernadette was next, "Never have I ever been over five foot three."

The others complained that wasn't fair, but then shrugged and took a drink.

Alex smirked and then wondering about Amy and Doctor Cooper, "Never have I ever been Sheldon Cooper's boyfriend."

She was shocked when both Penny and Amy took a drink. Penny had been Sheldon's boyfriend? When was that? How serious had it been? Did they have sex? What had Penny ever seen in that obnoxious, arrogant ass? Just for a moment she wondered if Penny was messing around with these guys. Had she been wrong about Leonard and Penny? No, she quickly dismissed that, she knew they loved each other. Sometime though she would have to ask Penny about Sheldon.

She was also a little surprised when Amy used her turn to say, "Never have I ever kissed Leonard Hofstadter" and Bernadette also took a drink. There was another question she wanted to ask Penny.

As everyone mellowed out, they began to talk about their pasts. Alex was intrigued by Amy and her relationship to her mother. The rest of them seemed to have pretty normal childhoods.

As the evening came to an end, everyone was pleased with how it had gone and especially how things had gone with Alex.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Again I want to thank those who took the time to provided support and input. I really appreciate each and every one. Also, thanks to all of you who stick with me. Happy Holidays to all of you. I still own nothing.**

Penny was a little disappointed at Leonard's last choice. But she supposed it was something that was important to him and something he would like to share with her. It just didn't seem to be much of a challenge. He, Sheldon, and two Doctors from UCLA were going to be involved in a four-hour symposium on Sub-atomic particles. Each of them speaking for one hour.

I mean all she had to do was avoid falling asleep or excessive yawning or playing with her phone… Maybe this wasn't going to be that easy after all.

She was a little heartened when she found out Alex was going to attend as well. She had prevailed on her to try to educate a little bit on what she was going to hear. She had also got some help from Leonard.

Alex walked a little apprehensively into the University Cafeteria. She and Leonard had been having lunch together on Tuesdays and Thursdays while he ate with Howard, Amy, and Sheldon the other three days. Then Leonard had decided that it was ridiculous to have her eat alone and asked her to join him and the others.

She and Leonard got their food and headed for the table where the others were waiting. Sheldon had not been enthused about Alex joining them. He still could not understand why Leonard had come to treat her as an equal. He did read the report from their first project together and had to admit it did have some value, but doubted that Alex contributed much.

He had thought once that it was just Leonard trying to ingratiate himself with her, but that theory was discarded when Penny and Leonard got together.

As they were sitting down, Howard smiled and said, "mademoiselle, tu es particulierment belle aujourd'hui."

Alex smiled to herself, she had learned on girl's night that Howard and Bernadette were dating, but Penny had also said that he was still a little creepy, "Excuse me?"

"I just told you that you were especially lovely today in flawless French."

Alex smirked and said, "s'il te plait ne recommence pas," thankful for once for her taking French.

Leonard had to laugh at the look on Howard's face. "What did you say to him?"

"Just not to do that again." She smiled at Howard, "Are you and Bernadette going out again soon?"

Seeing the look on Howard's face, she took pity on him. "It's okay, Howard. I appreciate the compliment but let's just forget about all that." She smiled, "Hi, Howard, I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you."

Howard smiled back, "Nice to meet you, too."

With that everyone managed to relax.

Alex had been worried about how Sheldon would react but he apparently had decided to accept her presence. She actually enjoyed watching him interact with the others. She could see why they were good friends. As usual she was impressed by Leonard. It was apparent he was the glue that held them together. He also made sure she did not feel like the odd man out.

Back at the apartment, Amy found herself asking again, "Sheldon, are you sure it is okay that I miss your lecture?"

"As I have said many times, it is necessary for you to attend your meeting at UCLA. I am much more interested in you moving to work at Caltech than the need to have you in the audience, even though you are probably the only one that may appreciate what I am saying."

"All right. I will be back around six o'clock."

"I will be here waiting." He hesitated, "It pleases my greatly that you will be working at Caltech. I would have missed you."

Amy smiled, "I would have missed you as well."

"You should be leaving just in case there is traffic. Leonard should be back to pick me up."

Penny and Alex arrived at the Symposium. Penny was surprised at the size of the crowd. It wasn't exactly standing room only, but it wasn't small either. They decided to sit in the third row. Penny had insisted she be on the aisle. Suddenly, she heard someone call out her name. Turning, she was stunned to see Zack heading toward her.

"Hey, Penny, thought I would see you here."

Alex had turned at the same time. She saw a tall, handsome guy headed toward them.

Penny smiled, "Hey, Zack, didn't know you were into something like this."

He showed surprise, "You know how much I love science. When I saw Leonard was speaking, you couldn't keep me away. Besides, I have always been interested in this small particle stuff."

Alex had to smile to herself, it was becoming apparent that this guy didn't really know what he was talking about.

Penny was saying, "Zack, this is Alex Jensen. Alex, this is Zack Johnson, a friend of mine and Leonard."

As they exchanged pleasantries, she went on, "Alex is a grad student at Caltech, she is working with Leonard on an important project."

Zack's eyes widened, "You work with Leonard? You must be really smart."

Alex had to smile, you just couldn't help but like this guy, "I don't know about that, but I do enjoy working with him."

Penny quickly interjected, "Don't be modest, Alex." She turned to Zack, "She is extremely smart. She and Leonard have worked together before."

As more people walked past them, Penny said, "We'd better find our seats."

Sitting in the third row with Penny on the aisle, Alex next to her and Zack next to Alex, they waited for the start of proceedings.

Sheldon was the first speaker and Alex had to admit he was impressive. Some of what he said was difficult even for her to follow, but she was pretty sure that was true of a lot of the audience. She still thought he was obnoxious, but interacting more with him had softened her feelings toward him. She reminded herself she still had to ask Penny how they had ever been together.

She looked over at Zack and had to suppress a giggle. He looked like he was looking into an abyss. She knew he didn't understand a word, but he was enthralled. She felt a moment of sadness. She thought she could understand a little of how he must feel, to want to understand, but not be capable of it. She also found herself thinking he really was good looking.

Zack sat in amazement. He had studied what he could before he had come. It hadn't made much sense to him but was really interesting. All of his life he had been fascinated by science. When he was younger, he was able to understand, but he wanted to know more. He knew deep down there were things he would never understand or comprehend, but he wasn't going to stop trying. Just then he felt something brush against him, he saw that Alex had moved and grazed his arm. He took a good look at her. She really was pretty. He was sure though that she had a real smart boyfriend.

Penny was hanging in there. The education she had got from Leonard and Alex was helping a little but most of what Sheldon was saying was jibber jabber to her. But as she looked around, she got the impression she wasn't the only one. She did feel a little pride in Sheldon. He had come a long way since she had first encountered him outside his apartment. She really hoped he and Amy could get it all figured out.

She looked over at Alex, who she assumed understood what Sheldon was saying. She had to smile as she saw Zack who she was sure did not understand much of anything, but she also knew she would not catch him missing a word.

Suddenly, she had a strange thought. Maybe she should try to get them together. Oh, they were probably even more mismatched than her and Leonard, but they were both really nice people and certainly both were very attractive. She would have to think a little more about that.

Without any connection to the next two speakers, Penny had to fight to keep concentrating. She was helped though by the fact she actually was able to follow them up to a point.

Alex was not impressed with the speakers and found her mind wandering. She looked over at Penny and was a little surprised she seemed to be listening intently. She realized her and Leonard's coaching might actually be of use here.

She also glanced at Zack. His expression had not changed. Evidently, he was faring no better understanding the current speakers. Just then he turned and caught her watching him. He smiled at her and she found herself blushing a little. What the hell was the matter with her? She wasn't interested in Zack. She had just met him. Besides, a guy like him probably had girls panting after him.

Zack caught Alex looking at him. She looked a little embarrassed when he smiled at her. Could she be interested in him? Nah, she was way too smart for him. No, he was just kidding himself. He decided he would go out to the club later where he belonged.

When Leonard began to speak, all three of them watched intently. Alex was again amazed by him. He was every bit as impressive as Sheldon but also engaged much more with the audience. She looked over at Penny and was stunned at the rapt look on Penny's face. She smirked to herself as she remembered how Penny had said she was turned on when he was at the fund raiser. She had a feeling it was happening again.

Penny was astounded at how much she admired Leonard. She had no problem concentrating on what he was saying. Her problem was that it was such a turn on. She also realized again how much she loved him. She told herself this was not the time to make decisions, but she knew she wanted to be with Leonard, that she could not imagine being without him.

After the question and answer period which was undoubtedly shortened by Sheldon putting down nearly every question, they all met by the outside door.

Leonard had been a little surprised when he saw Zack in the audience, but didn't show it when he saw him still with Penny and Alex. Sheldon just shook his head when he saw him but nodded when Leonard told him to be nice.

Zack greeted them, "Hey, Guys, you looked good up there." He smirked, "Boy, some of those questions were really lame, weren't they?"

Everyone had to struggle to not roll their eyes, hating to think what kind of questions Zack might have asked.

Penny gave Leonard a little hug and kissed him softly on the mouth, "You two were impressive up there." She smiled, "I could even follow some of it, thank to you and Alex."

Alex spoke to Sheldon, deciding to see his reaction, "Penny's right, I was very impressed. But I am afraid most of the audience couldn't appreciate what you were trying to convey. I know I found it difficult sometimes."

Sheldon was surprised, was she paying him a compliment? He looked suspiciously at her, but saw nothing but innocence, "Thank you, Alex, I am sure you understood more than most."

Leonard and Penny looked at each other, what was that all about?

Zack spoke up, "Why don't we go out and celebrate? I know a place where we could get something to eat that has a dance floor."

Sheldon answered, "As appealing as that sounds, I need to get back and meet with Amy. Leonard, we need to get going."

Leonard nodded and looked at Penny, "What do you think, Penny?"

Penny was torn. What she really wanted to do was drop off Alex and go home and take Leonard to bed. But she remembered what she had been thinking about Alex and Zack. She turned to Alex, "I guess that would be okay, how about you, Alex?"

Alex was about to say no when she saw Zack looking expectantly at her. She surprised herself by saying, "That sounds okay, but I have to get home early."

Leonard spoke up, "Okay. Zack, you'll need to give me the address. I'll be there as soon as I drop Sheldon off at home." He looked at Penny, "Do you know where he's talking about?"

Penny turned to Zack, "Are you talking about the bar on fourteenth?"

"That's the one."

Penny said, "Why don't we do this? I'll follow Leonard back home and then we can take his car and leave mine there. Alex, do you want to ride with me or go with Zack?"

Alex was surprised, Things were moving a little fast. But she said, "I guess I can keep Zack company. If that's okay with you, Zack?"

Zack smiled, "No problem at all." He turned to Penny and Leonard, "We'll see you there."

When they got back to the apartment, Leonard got rid of his jacket and tie, while Penny changed shoes. Before they left they were informed by Sheldon and Amy that Amy was going to move full time to Caltech. Amy said she was wondering whether she should try to get an apartment a little closer to Caltech.

Penny and Leonard headed out for the bar. Penny was thinking about what Amy had said and suddenly had an idea. Could Leonard move in with her and Amy take Leonard's room? She quickly dismissed it as being too early, but then remembered how she had felt at the Symposium about wanting to be with Leonard. She was pretty sure Leonard would go for it, but were Sheldon and Amy ready to be in the same apartment? Maybe she could discuss it with Amy.

Leonard spoke up, "Your kind of quiet. What were you thinking about?"

Not ready to say anything about what she was thinking, she said, "I was wondering about Alex and Zack."

"What about them?"

"Whether I should try to get them together."

Leonard was shocked, Zack and Alex? They were so different. Then he had to smirk to himself, sort of like Penny and him. Then he wondered, was he actually a little jealous thinking of Alex with someone else. He quickly put that out of his head, angry with himself for even thinking of it. But Zack? He was a nice guy and certainly attractive, but… But what? They could easily have more in common than he did with Penny. Finally, he got out, "Did they give any indication they were interested in each other?"

"Well, no. But Alex did agree to ride with him to the bar. I am not saying they should get married, but I think they could have some good times together. They are both really nice people and I just would like to see them have someone."

"Well, I think you should just let them find that out."

"Of course." But to herself, 'I might just try to give them a little nudge.'

Alex was a little surprised when she saw Zack's BMW. After they had drove for a time, Alex asked, "So, Zack, what do you do for a living?"

"I am in business with my Dad and sister, we make and sell menus." He went on, "It sounds easy, but there is some science to it."

Alex had to smile, but then she thought, 'Hell, there is probably science in everything.' Then speaking up, "So what do you specifically do?"

"I mostly do deliveries, although I do spend some time suggesting changes that I get from the customers, but Dad is the real designer. Kathy spends most of her time working with numbers."

Alex realized something, "Is that how you met Penny?"

"Yeah, the Cheesecake Factory is one of our biggest customers."

Then Alex had a thought but wondered if she should say anything. Deciding she was just curious, "Did you ever think of asking Penny out?"

"Yeah. Actually, we did have a couple dates until she got with Leonard. I have to admit, I was a little surprised at first, but then I realized they were really good together."

He looked over at her, "How about you. Did you ever think of getting with Leonard?"

Alex fought the quick moment of sadness, then answered, "Like you, we did go out on a couple dates, but then he got with Penny."

Zack might have been slow about science and other stuff, but he did have a sense of empathy. "You really liked him, didn't you?"

Alex was stunned. How did he know that? She looked at him but just saw him looking sympathetically at her. She surprised herself by saying, "Yeah. A lot. But I realized he belonged with Penny."

Zack reached out and touched her hand and then drew his back.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

 **A/N I obviously got the French from Google. If I really said something stupid or something is wrong with it, please let me know. Thanks**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, they truly make my day, week, month. This chapter is a little short but sometimes they just want to end. I still own nothing.**

When Leonard and Penny arrived at the bar, they joined Alex and Zack at a table. Zack smiled and held up his drink, "I am getting the first round but wasn't sure what you guys wanted."

Penny asked for a glass of wine and Leonard a beer. Getting the waitress over, they ordered the drinks and also their food. Burgers for Zack and Leonard while the girls had salads.

Zack raised his drink, "To Doctor Leonard Hofstadter and his wonderful speech."

Everyone smiled and took a drink.

Penny decided she would start her plan with a small step, "Alex, I just realized I have never asked about you and your family. Do you have any brothers and sisters? Are you from California?"

Alex looked a little surprised but answered, "No, I am an only child. I was born in upper New York but came to California when my father went to work for SETI."

Leonard interjected, "Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence."

Zack stared at her, "Wow. Have you met guys from outer space?"

Penny was relieved to see Alex just smiled, "No, I am afraid they just check for possible signals from outer space."

Zack looked disappointed for a moment and then smiled and said, "That's still pretty cool."

Penny plans were set back when Alex then had her reciprocate. After she finished, Alex smiled, "So that's where 'Going all Nebraska on me' comes from."

Before Penny could think of something else, their meals arrived.

After they finished and Zack grabbed the check, Penny suggested they go have a few dances.

Alex agreed but said she did have to leave early; she had a Skype session with her parents.

A little to Penny's surprise, Leonard was ready to do a fast dance but it was Penny who held back, wanting Alex and Zack to go out alone.

Alex was a little reluctant, but Zack talked her into it, telling her they would just have a couple and then she could leave.

Penny was gratified when they seemed to be enjoying themselves, staying out for three dances. On the third one, Penny and Leonard joined them. Penny noted that Leonard was doing much better and recalled how she had felt at the lecture. She decided they would be leaving early as well.

The next dance was a slow one. Alex knew she should get going but found she wasn't ready to leave. As she settled in his arms, she wondered what the hell she was doing. There was no way she and Zack should be together. Besides, she wasn't interested in a relationship right now. Was she?

Then she said what the hell and just let herself enjoy the time she was spending with him.

Penny was elated to see them together. She was surer than ever they were good for each other.

After the dance, Alex said she needed to get going. Penny quickly said, "If it is okay, Leonard and I would like to stay awhile. Zack, could you possibly take her home?"

She saw Alex looked a little inquisitively at her, but Penny just feigned innocence.

Zack smiled, "I'd be glad to. If it's okay with you, Alex?"

Alex turned toward him, "Thanks, Zack, I would appreciate it."

The exchanged goodbyes and with Zack congratulating Leonard one more time, they headed out.

As soon as they were gone, Penny started to put on her coat, "Okay, let's get out of here."

Leonard looked surprised but then smirked, "I thought you were not going to interfere?"

Penny looked surprised, "What did I do?"

Then she smiled at him, "I just wanted them to leave so we could go straight home to bed."

"It's only nine o'clock."

Then seeing the look she was giving him, he smiled and said, "You're right. Let's get out of here"

As they drove along, Alex looked over at Zack. She found herself wondering if there could be something between them. But then she asked herself, why are you interested in a relationship with him? Is it just because he is handsome and a great dancer? Why didn't it bother her more that he was so ignorant about science, that he was nowhere near her in intelligence?

She quickly admonished herself about that. Who was she to judge his intelligence? After all, he was apparently successful at what he did. Look at Penny and Leonard, they were happy together. She realized that he seemed to be a lot like Leonard. He was kind and understanding. She smiled to herself; he was like a gentle giant. She felt good around him. Then she smirked to herself, and he was a hunk.

As Zack drove, he stole glances at Alex and caught her looking at him. He was a little surprised how much he was attracted to her. Oh, she was pretty, but not the type he was usually involved with. And then there was her brains. Was that why he was interested? Only because it was part of who she was. He realized he just felt she would be nice to be around. She seemed open and friendly. She just seemed to be a good person, and like Penny, he felt she didn't look down at him when he made a mistake. And as far as them being different, how about Penny and Leonard? Then he smirked to himself, and there were those gorgeous legs.

When they got to her apartment, Zack walked her to her door. She turned to him, "It was nice to meet you, Zack. Thanks for a fun night. Perhaps we will run into each other again."

Zack then surprised and pleased her when he said, "Could we possibly exchange phone numbers? I really did have a good time and was thinking we could maybe get together sometime."

Trying not to show too much elation, "That sounds good. I would like that."

After exchanging numbers, they said their goodnights.

Amy was already at the apartment when Sheldon got there. "Hi, Sheldon, how did the lectures go?"

"It was as I expected. While Leonard was, I guess worth listening to, the others were quite pedestrian. Why they bothered to have them appear is beyond me. But when I reflect back on the questions we received afterwards, they probably were what that audience deserved."

Amy smiled, "Well, while they couldn't fully appreciate your genius, you may have shown them a little of where they fall short."

"I suppose that is possible." He hesitated, "Do you remember that Zack fellow I told you about?"

When Amy nodded, "He was there. He was sitting with Alex and Penny."

"From what you told me, that is surprising. From what you said, I cannot see where he would be able to understand anything."

"Apparently, he possesses a love of science. Even though he had difficulty with the most basic knowledge."

"Are Leonard and Penny in her apartment?"

"No, they all went out to a bar to eat and dance."

After a few moments, Sheldon went on, "I assume you had no problems at UCLA."

"They did try to convince me to return there, but I made it clear I was determined to continue my research at Caltech."

"I am glad. I would have missed seeing you every day."

Amy smiled to herself, then remembering how Sheldon had said she was beautiful, she decided to take a chance. "I would have missed you, too." Taking a small breath, "Sheldon, do you remember when you said I was beautiful?"

"Of course I remember, I have an eidetic memory."

Sighing, Amy plunged on, "You are beautiful to me as well. I am physically attracted to you."

Sheldon wondered what was going on. It was true that Amy was beautiful to him. She appreciated him and had an extraordinary mind. He felt more comfortable around her then with anyone else except perhaps Leonard and Penny. But then he realized it was more than that. He was surprised to realize he was physically attracted to her.

Amy grew fearful as she waited for Sheldon to say something. Had she gone too far?

Finally, he spoke, "I am pleased by that. You are beautiful to me. I am physically attracted to you as well."

Amy couldn't believe it. She impulsively moved toward him and kissed him. She was nervous again when he didn't respond at first but he didn't pull away either. Then he shocked her by putting his arms around her and intensifying the kiss. She quickly hugged him as well.

Afterwards, they both were a little shocked at what had happened. After a time, Sheldon said, "I suppose we should decide what we want for supper."

For a moment Amy was disappointed, but then she realized things had forever changed. That they had moved to a new phase of their relationship and there was no going back.

She smiled, "How about Chinese?"

Bernadette smiled as she looked over at a sleeping Howard. It was surprising, considering how Howard apparently had a past of hitting on women, that it had taken him so long to make the move on her. She had certainly given him enough hints. But in the end, it had been worth it. He had turned out to be good between them. But now she wondered what would happen next. She knew that her parents, especially her father, were not ready to accept Howard as a suitable suitor. She snuggled back next to him, deciding she would worry about that later.

When they reached Penny's apartment, if Leonard hadn't known in the car, Penny quickly made it clear what was going to happen. Between the lecture, the wine, and the dancing, she needed to be with him. For Leonard's part, he was more than agreeable. But once they were in bed, they both found they wanted to take their time, to enjoy being with each other. When they finally fell back in bliss, both were completely sated.

As Penny snuggled next to him, she remembered what she had thought about at the lecture. She would check with Amy, but whatever she said, she wanted Leonard to live with her. She knew it was a big step, but she had no doubt that Leonard felt the same.


End file.
